


My Beating Heart

by irislullaby



Series: Like A Drum [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, House Party, Humor, Implied Reincarnation/Past Life, M/M, Mild Language, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, amistad que se convierte en sentimientos gay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irislullaby/pseuds/irislullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que Marco es un estudiante de primer año en la Universidad sin amigos con una afición a acosar al chico con cabello de dos tonos en su clase de Astronomía. Considerando el hecho de que es un fic de jeanmarco, probablemente se convertirán en amigos y, no lo sé, <em>tal vez</em> se enamoren el uno del otro.<br/>Poniendo a un lado el sarcasmo, este es un pobre y poco original universo alterno universitario lleno de diversión, tonterías, y angustia. Esperen crueles referencias canon y medias-bromas más adelante.<br/>La historia de cómo Marco Bodt le ofreció su corazón latiente a Jean Kirschtein.</p><p>Traducción al español.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El Arte de la Observación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/991568) by [Lownly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lownly/pseuds/Lownly). 



> Notas del Traductor: Como podrán darse cuenta, esta es la traducción del famoso fic de título original "My Beating Heart" escrito por la talentosa ownly-lownly, la cual con mucho entusiasmo me dejó traducirlo y le estoy eternamente agradecida, es un gran reto poder hacerlo y con gusto lo haré, se respetaron las notas y las anotaciones de la autora para que cualquiera pueda leer lo que Lownly dice al momento de publicarlo. Intentaré traducirlo a la par que ella los publica, teniendo en cuenta que en este momento solo ha publicado seis capitulos en cada versión, y por supuesto que también traduciré la version de Jean. Así que disfruten de esta pieza de arte!
> 
> [Clikea aquí para la versión de Jean!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149458/)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco es un acosador

_ When you fall like a statue _   
_ I'm gon' be there to catch you _   
_ Put you on your feet, you on your feet _   
_ And if your well is empty _   
_ Not a thing will prevent me _   
_ Tell me what you need, what do you need _

_ I surrender honestly _   
_ You've always done the same for me _

_ So I would do it for _ _ you _

_[Cuando caigas como una estatua_    
 _Yo estaré ahí para atraparte_  
 _Ponerte de pie, ponerte de pie_  
 _Y si tu pozo está vacío_    
 _Ninguna cosa me detendrá_  
 _Dime que es lo que necesitas, que es lo que necesitas_

_Me rindo honestamente_  
 _Tú siempre has hecho lo mismo por mi_

_Así que lo hare por tí]_  

  
-Phillip Phillips, ( _Gone, Gone, Gone)_

 

* * *

 

En realidad no hay ninguna frase de apertura lo bastante buena para esta historia.

No hay primeras palabras cautivadoras, ni "llamadas de atención"…

Pero sigue siendo una historia importante para mí. Es esencial para cada parte de mí de lo que soy hoy. Esta es la historia de cómo mi vida se volvió rápidamente tan inevitablemente entrelazada con la vida del amigo más cercano que he tenido.

Y esto puede sonar ridículo...

Pero esta es la historia de cómo le ofrecí mi corazón latiente a Jean Kirschtein.

 

 

* * *

 

No puedo decir que el principio fue realmente tan espectacular, tampoco. Yo era un estudiante de primer año en la Universidad de Trost, apenas capaz de encontrar el camino de una clase a otra. No conocía a nadie. Así es- no conocía absolutamente a nadie. Ni siquiera tenía un compañero de cuarto- el que me habían asignado habían sido trasladado a una residencia diferente el día de la mudanza.

Así que ahí estaba yo, perdiendo el tiempo, junto con un mapa del campus en una mano, mi horario de clases en la otra, y mis ojos estaban fijos en el mapa cuando algo duro se estrelló contra mi hombro, haciéndome dar una vuelta.

"¡Mierda!" Dijo entre dientes, y me encontré mirando a un joven delgado, rubio, un ceño venenoso cruzándose por sus facciones mientras me miraba. "¡Ten más cuidado!" se quejó, frotándose el hombro con la mano libre, la otra sostenía una taza humeante de Starbucks. El chico parecía que no era alguien que con el que querías meterte antes de su consumo de cafeína (más tarde resultó ser cierto), y no soy el tipo de persona para instigar una pelea, así que me aparté y murmuré una disculpa. Pude haber sido un par de centímetros más alto que él, pero yo estaba bastante seguro de que me podía tirar al suelo sin esfuerzo.

Murmuró un "lo que sea ", y siguió su camino, y eso fue todo. Me aseguré de tener más cuidado y prestar atención a dónde iba a partir de entonces.

El resto de la semana pasó sin problemas. Y por "sin ningún problema", quiero decir aparte de los problemas habituales de primer año de universidad. Me costó encontrar el camino a mis clases, e incluso llegué tarde a algunas. Todavía no me habían asignado un compañero de cuarto, y para ser honesto, a menos que alguien que había sido asignado un edificio diferente decidiera transferirse a Sina, no iba a conseguir uno. La mayoría de la gente mataría por tener su propio espacio para sí mismos y sin compañero para compartirlo, pero para mí, era muy solitario. Eso significaba que tenía toda la televisión de pantalla plana que mis padres habían comprado y montado en la pared para mí solo. Lo que no era tan malo, supongo... pero aún así estaba solo. Y cada vez que iba a comer, era por mi cuenta. Me sentía muy nostálgico durante las comidas. Pero aparte de eso, las cosas iban viento en popa.

No fue sino hasta el siguiente Lunes, exactamente una semana después del incidente con el chico del café, que me di cuenta…

¿El chico delgado y rubio del café? Estaba en mi clase de astronomía.

Durante una breve pausa de la lección, me di la oportunidad de levantar la vista de mis notas y revisar el resto del aula… y ahí estaba. Una fila delante de mí, dos asientos a la izquierda. Me encontré a mi mismo paralizado, mis ojos errantes se asentaron cómodamente en la forma de sus hombros huesudos, una chaqueta gris delgada sobre ellos. Mi mirada se deslizó sobre el lado de su rostro que era visible desde ese ángulo en particular, y me sorprendí admirando sus rasgos afilados. Tenía una fuerte y afilada mandíbula, y su nariz era prominente, puntiaguda… No pude ver sus ojos muy bien, pero sus delgadas cejas se fruncieron mientras fulminaba las notas que estaba escribiendo, largos y ágiles dedos tomaban su pluma con fuerza mientras escribía deliberadamente sobre el papel.

No pude evitar sonreír suavemente ante su tajante expresión… tal vez él _naturalmente_ usaba una vil expresión todo el tiempo. Esa suposición me hizo sentir bastante-mucho mejor con respecto a haber tropezado con él la semana anterior. Él probablemente no debió de haber estado tan molesto como se veía… ¿cierto?

Sin muchas ganas de considerar más posibilidades negativas del error de la semana pasada, rápidamente regresé mi atención a mis notas. Sin embargo, la figura del delgado y rubio chico se convirtió en una distracción constante durante el resto de la lección.

Y la lección después de esa.

Y la lección posterior a esa.

Y la lección después de esa.

Por las siguientes semanas, de hecho.

No era que tuviera _algo_ en contra de este chico que había logrado molestar el primer día de clases… era algo más. Muy rara vez llegué a formular un _pensamiento_ por ese chico fuera de la clase, si tengo que ser honesto. Mi fascinación por él se mantenía confinada en esa aula. Pero nunca tuve claro que me atraía de él en primer lugar, que era lo que tanto me fascinaba de él, solo que había algo inexplicable… indescriptible. Dando miradas fugaces hacia donde estaba él durante el curso de las semanas siguientes, comencé a aprender acerca de él: pequeños detalles, murmullos sin sentido, sus extraños caprichos… y con cada descubrimiento, me encontraba a mi mismo más interesado que antes, intrigando cada vez más mi curiosidad.

Por ejemplo, de vez en cuando, cuando usaba un lápiz en vez de su pluma habitual, inconscientemente terminaba por arranchar la goma. En esas raras ocasiones, casi no podía reprimir mi risa cuando sus dientes chocaban con el metal del lápiz y su cara se contraía en una expresión que solamente podía ser descrita como un ‘disgusto amargo’.

También descubrí que no _siempre_ era ceñudo. Solamente cuando se estaba concentrando. Ya que, cada que levantaba la vista de sus notas y miraba al profesor, su expresión se tornaba suave, despierta y seria… su mandíbula se relajaba y sus cejas se destensaban, y viéndolo así me hacía pensar, hey, tal vez no era una persona tan aterradora. No que estuviera asustado.

Más bien… “aprensivo”. Con un poco de “intimidado”.

Lo cual era realmente ridículo, considerando que lo he visto balancear sus lápices y plumas en su labio superior y observando sus notas con las más serias expresiones en múltiples ocasiones. A veces me pregunto cómo podía tomar en serio a un idiota como él.

Pero por lo que podía decir, por lo estudioso que se veía al tomar notas, y por ese primer terrible encuentro el primer día, parecía ser una persona bastante seria. Así que tal vez era un completo idiota por _accidente_. Mucho mejor.

Todo en de él, desde rascándose el cuero cabelludo con la pluma a estirarse y arqueando la espalda en el asiento para doblar la espalda con la barbilla apoyada en su mano era una absoluta delicia para mí. Eventualmente terminó siendo uno de los aspectos más interesantes en astronomía para mí, y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Pero un día, en la primera semana de octubre, el hombre sin nombre no se presentó a clase. Me pareció bastante extraño (mencioné que era estudioso), y me decepcionó de algún modo que mi distracción no estuviera ahí ese día, pero después de eso, no se cruzó mucho por mi mente. Era lunes después de todo, y teníamos astronomía todos los días exceptuando el viernes, así que estaba ansioso por verlo el siguiente día, al igual que siempre. Probablemente se había quedado dormido por accidente. Excepto que estuvo ausente el siguiente día también.

Intrigado y un poco preocupado, miré alrededor del aula, y por si fuera poco, se encontraba casi vacía.

“Psst… ¡hey!”

Me giré a la izquierda para ver a un chico calvo y pequeño me saludaba desde algunos asientos más abajo, tratando de llamar mi atención.

“Parece que estamos entre los sobrevivientes del apocalipsis zombie, ¿eh?” se rio.

“¡¿A-apocalipsis?!” ¿De qué estaba hablando?

“Cálmate, hombre, era una broma. Estoy casi seguro de que simplemente todos contrajeron un resfriado. Siempre anda rondando en esta temporada ¿no crees?”

“Oh…” me relajé un poco, mis ojos viajaron de nuevo hacia el asiento en el que _él_ usualmente se sentaba. Así que era eso: un resfriado.

Sonriendo de lado, me giré hacia el chico y dije, “Entonces probablemente seamos los siguientes.”

El chico hizo una mueca, negando con la cabeza “Por Dios, espero que no. No sé _tú_ , pero te aseguro que ni siquiera planeo enfermarme.”

El profesor comenzó con la lección después de eso, su voz anciana y temblorosa rebotando en las paredes de un salón medio lleno, así que ambos pusimos atención al frente y no hablamos después de eso. Pero durante la lección me encontré deseando que mi distracción se mejorara y regresara pronto.

Por supuesto, el siguiente día, ahí estaba.

Aunque no en las mejores condiciones, debo admitir. Desde donde me sentaba, pude ver claramente que su piel se veía ceniza, las ojeras bajo sus ojos lo hacían ver como si se hubiera enfrentado con la muerte. Su nariz puntiaguda estaba realmente roja, y me sentí mal por él… lucía miserable. Casi no pudo tomar notas, sus ojos lagrimeaban mucho, y juzgando por sus estornudos, tenía constipada la nariz. También su tos sonaba terriblemente mal. Para el final de la lección de ese día, quería enrollarlo en una cobija, frotar algo de Nyquil sobre su patética garganta, y no dejarlo regresar a clases hasta que se sintiera mejor. Por supuesto que me contuve.

En vez de eso, algo más sucedió.

En realidad, algo _realmente_ pasó después de esa lección.

Esta no es una historia sobre mí acosando a un extraño que ni siquiera conozco, después de todo.

Estaba guardando mi libreta y la pluma en mi mochila como la mayoría de los demás estudiantes alrededor mío lo estaban haciendo, murmurando sus opciones para el almuerzo, cuando sentí un par de ojos sobre mí. Cuando levante la vista, dos de los más brillantes ojos ámbar que jamás había visto me estaban mirando. Me congelé.

Era casi como si creyera que si no me movía, él no me vería. Lo hizo, por si se lo estaban preguntando.

“¿Te conozco de algún lado?”

_Mierrrrrrda_ _._

Pude sentir mi corazón subir por mi garganta. ¡¿Se habría dado cuenta de que lo había estado observando ese día?! _¡No soy un acosador, lo juro!_ Pensé. Tratando de despejarme, me levanté y le sonreí inocentemente, aunque no fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

“Eh, sí, algo así… Choqué contigo el primer día de clases,” le dije algo cohibido. No quería recordarle eso, pero era algo mejor que decir, _“Oh, ¿así que te diste cuenta de que te he estado observando? Sí, no me conoces de ningún otro lado, solo estoy obsesionado con mirarte, no es gran cosa.”_

“No, me refiero a antes de eso,” dijo, aclarando su garganta y estornudando. Eso me tomó con la guardia baja. No era posible… Quiero decir, habría sido genial si así fuera, eso habría explicado perfectamente mi misteriosa fascinación por el chico, pero…

“Me temo que no…”

Su expresión de endureció de nuevo mientras afilaba la mirada un poco, y me encontré reteniendo el aire hasta que me di cuenta de que solo se estaba concentrando en mí y probablemente trataba de determinar si era cierto que me había visto antes.

“Lo siento entonces,” se disculpó, “Es solo que me parecías familiar.”

“¡Oh, no hay problema! Ese tipo de cosas suelen pasarme a menudo,” mentí. Dejó salir un estornudo y se frotó la nariz, y dijo “Estaba esperando que nos hubiéramos conocido antes… así no sería tan extraño si te pidiera que me mostraras tus notas de los últimos dos días.”

Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero cuando lo hice, solté una risita.

“Si eso es todo, entonces claro, puedes verlas.”

El chico parpadeó. “¿De veras? Ni siquiera me conoces…”

Pero era demasiado tarde, ya que saqué de nuevo mi pequeña libreta negra de la mochila, pensando, _te_ he _estado viendo como un bicho raro durante el último mes y medio, así que es lo menos que puedo hacer._ Pero no lo dije. En vez de eso, lo que salió fue, “¿Necesito conocerte?”

“… ¿Así que eres solamente una buena persona?”

“Trato de serlo.”

Alzó una ceja. “Parece que eres fácil de convencer,” bromeó.

“Vaya, gracias,” dije con sarcasmo, “Eso _realmente_ me hace querer dejarte ver mis notas.”

“¡Ah! Oye, solo digo lo que veo.”

“Ajá” murmuré, abriendo la libreta en las notas del lunes. Y estuve a punto de entregárselas, excepto…

Justo viendo mis notas… bueno…

“¿Qué pasa?” preguntó.

“Es solo que… amm. Hay varias cosas que necesitan mucha explicación…” lo miré. “¿Cuándo es tu próxima clase?”

“No tengo otra clase hasta las 2:30,” dijo.

Fruncí el ceño mirando mis notas de nuevo antes de decir, “¿Tienes planes para el almuerzo?”

Hubo una pausa, y él no dijo nada, así que me apresuré a balbucear, “E-es solo para que te explique lo que no entiendas, so-solo eso…”

Entonces sonrió irónicamente. “Realmente te gusta ir por todo, ¿cierto?”

“¿Quieres que te enseñe mis notas, o no?” jadié, su sonrisa arrogante logró robarme una pequeña sonrisa.

“Si, si,” dijo, caminando entre las sillas del aula, tomé mi mochila y lo seguí, observando como sus escuálidas piernas se movía. _Los pantalones ajustados le sientan bien_ , pensé. Una vez fuera en el pasillo, se detuvo, y me apresuré a regresar mi mirada a su rostro.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre, por cierto?” me preguntó, girándose.

“Ah, sí… Soy Marco,” le dije “¿Y tú?”

“Mi nombre es Jean.”

_Jean_ … Así que ese era el nombre del chico al cual sin ninguna vergüenza había estado espiando desde atrás durante un mes y medio. Era bueno saberlo.

“Jsh-ahn” repetí, maravillando que un nombre con vocales y consonantes suaves perteneciera a alguien con una personalidad tan áspera. “¿Francés?”

Me miró por un largo rato, y pensé que tal vez había dicho algo malo, pero entonces dijo, “Si… C-como sea, ¿dónde quieres comer? Normalmente voy a alguna de las cafeterías a almorzar.”

“Yo también,” murmuré. “Creo que está decidido, ¿no?” le arrojé mi libreta y caminé delante de él, saliendo del edificio hacia el sol de casi medio día con Jean pisándome los talones. Caminamos en dirección de la cafetería más cercana, moviéndonos entre la multitud de los estudiantes universitarios.

Viendo sobre mi hombro, lo vi abriendo mi libreta, hojeándola hasta las notas del lunes mientras las miraba atentamente, todo mientras caminaba.

“¿Qué carajos son estas letras griegas?” dijo.

“Hay una simbología y algunas fórmulas en la esquina superior derecha,” le dije, resistiendo la urgencia de reír mientras lo veía tropezarse con sus propias piernas de vez en cuando. Después de caminar durante un minuto o dos, di un segundo vistazo sobre el hombro y lo vi entrecerrar los ojos aún más en la libreta.

“No estabas jodiendo ni de broma… Sigo sin entender nada,” masculló.

“Te lo dije.” Di un giro a la izquierda, y cuando Jean continuó caminando derecho con la nariz en mi libreta, tuve que atraer su atención con un, “¡Oye! ¡Jean, por aquí!”

Frunció aún más el ceño, con las mejillas ligeramente rosas debajo de su pálida tez enfermiza, pero se guardó la libreta debajo de su brazo y se aseguró de poner más atención.

 

 

* * *

 

“…y recuerda, necesitas encontrar el cambio en la longitud de onda primero.”

“¿Y eso es delta lambda?”

“¡Así es!”

Tomé un sorbo de mi Pepsi mientras veía a Jean resolver el problema de práctica, mi plato había quedado limpio desde hacía un buen rato.

“Oh, espera… una vez que hayas encontrado la velocidad radial, necesitas dividirla entre la velocidad de la luz, ¿recuerdas?” me estiré en la mesa que había entre los dos para señalar mis notas.

“Esa es la _c_ en la fórmula…”

“¡Sí! Yyyy… eso es todo” le sonreí alentadoramente.

Jean se dejó caer en su asiento, sobándose el puente de la nariz. “La velocidad radial es una mierda,” gruñó, y yo solo me eché a reír.

“No me digas,” coincidí.

“Oye, Marco.”

“¿Hmm?”

“Gracias… Estaría completamente perdido sin tu ayuda.”

“No hay problema,” le dije, viendo como sacaba su teléfono para tomar algunas fotografías de mi libreta. “Es solo que…”

“¿Qué?” volvió a guardar su celular en el bolsillo y me frunció el ceño.

“Pudiste haber descansado aunque perdieras otro día de clase. Estas igual de enfermo que un perro.”

Y para corroborar mi punto, estalló en un ataque de tos.

Tosió por al menos dos minutos completos hasta que corrí para conseguirle otro vaso con agua, el cual se lo bebió de un tirón, aliviado.

“Uh-uh,” consiguió decir. “No puedo perder más clases. Tuve bastante tiempo para recuperarme. ¡Estoy lo suficientemente perdido después de solo dos días!”

Incliné la cabeza hacia él, interrogantemente.

“ _Estaba_ lo suficientemente perdido después de dos días,” corrigió, y yo sonreí en aprecio.

“De acuerdo, cierto, pero solamente estas ayudando a esparcir resfriados caminando por aquí en ese estado.”

“No me acercó mucho a la gente normalmente como para contagiarlos,” fue su excusa.

Alcé bastante una ceja, y balbuceó, “Yo-mierda. Si te enfermas por mi culpa, te lo compensaré, ¡lo prometo!”

Me reí. “No te preocupes,” le dije. “Realmente tengo un sistema inmunológico bastante fuerte, así que dudó que vaya a enfermarme.”

Jean solo me miró escéptico sobre su vaso mientras tomaba el resto de su bebida.

Un ataque de risa estalló en la mesa detrás de mí, haciéndome saltar un poco por la sorpresa. “¡Estarán proyectando _‘El Conjuro’_ esta noche en el auditorio, hombre, _tenemos_ que ir!” alguien en la mesa gritó.

Delante de mí, Jean se inclinó un poco a la izquierda para poder ver hacia la mesa ruidosa, después de enderezó en su silla y descansó la barbilla en su mano, con el codo recargado en la mesa.

“ _Es_ temporada de Halloween, ¿no es cierto?” mascullé al aire, entonces le pregunté a Jean, “¿Tienes planeado ir a ver alguna película de miedo este mes?”

Sacudió la cabeza con efusividad. “Oh diablos no.”

“¿No eres fan de las películas de miedo?” sonreí.

“¿Qué acaso no lo sabes? ¡Jean _odia_ las películas de miedo! Se caga encima y grita como una niñita.” Me giré hacia donde provenían las voces, y el chico pequeño de astronomía estaba en la mesa detrás de mí.

“¡CONNIE!” gritó Jean, y toda la mesa rompió en risas otra vez.

El chico mestizo- cuyo nombre era Connie- se levantó y caminó hasta nuestra mesa, sonriendo ampliamente.

“¡Oh, hola!” me dijo, “Así que ya conociste a Jean.”

Jean nos miró a Connie y luego a mí. “¿Se conocen?”

“No,” dijo Connie. “Bueno, algo así. Estábamos hablando ayer sobre como habíamos sobrevivido a la epidemia de resfriados hasta ahora. No todos podemos llamarnos afortunados, ¿eh?”

“Cierra la boca,” suspiró Jean, sorbiendo como prueba.

Connie se giró hacia mí. “Ni siquiera se tu nombre, hombre.”

“Soy Marco.”

“De acuerdo, Marco, soy Connie. Eres bienvenido para ver _‘El Conjuro’_ con _nosotros_ esta noche, ya que Jean ni siquiera se molestara,” me ofreció.

Me reí. “Gracias, pero estoy bien. Tengo bastante tarea por hacer,” mentí. Para ser completamente honesto, dejar mi habitación por una noche sería un buen cambio para variar… sentarme en mi habitación ha sido sumamente solitario. Pero no conocía realmente a Connie y sus amigos muy bien, y seguramente me sentiría incomodo se fuera con un grupo de extraños que ya eran amigos.

“De acuerdo. Bueno, si cambias de opinión, ¡estaremos en el auditorio esta noche! Nos vemos luego, chicos.” Me despedí de él al verlo regresar a su mesa. Jean resopló burlonamente.

“¿Amigo tuyo?” espeté.

“Algo así… es uno de mis compañeros de cuarto.”

Fruncí el ceño. “¿No te cae bien?”

“¿Eh?” dijo, con voz nasal. “No, al contrario. Quiero decir, tiene sus momentos, si, y a veces puedes tomarlo en serio, pero solo nos llevamos bien… lo que es mucho decir. ¿Por qué?”

“Ah, por nada.” Saqué mi celular para checar la hora. “¡Oh!” Eran las 12:45.

“¿Qué pasa?”

“Tengo clase dentro de 15 minutos, será mejor que me vaya.”

Jean me pasó mi libreta sobre la mesa, y la coloqué en mi mochila antes de ponérmela al hombro. Aunque dude en levantarme. Jean me miró expectante. Estaba nervioso por preguntarle esto, pero… esta era mi oportunidad.

“Oye, Jean.”

“¿Si?”

“No te importaría si te pidiera tu número, ¿cierto?”

Espera que preguntara porque, y en realidad no tenía una respuesta para eso, pero- “Claro.”

“¿D-de verdad?”

“Si, ¿por qué no?”

Solo me encogí de hombros, e intercambiamos rápidamente números antes de salir corriendo a mi siguiente clase. No estaba seguro de porqué, pero después de haber obtenido el celular de Jean me llené de una extraña sensación de éxito. Caminé a mi clase con nuevo aire alegre.

 

 

* * *

 

Esa tarde, me desplomé en mi escritorio e intenté terminar mi tarea bajo la luz de la lámpara, mi mente seguía repasando los acontecimientos del día, particularmente en el almuerzo con Jean, y cada vez que lo hacía, una tonta sonrisilla aparecía misteriosamente en mi rostro. ¿Realmente había pasado tanto desde la última vez que había socializado tan bien con alguien antes? Quiero decir, tenía un montón de amigos que me extrañaban en casa, y llamaba a mi familia al menos dos veces a la semana…

Pero aun así estaba solo. _Increíblemente_ solo.

Incluso estaba solo en mi habitación.

Supongo que eso sucede cuando no te involucras en ninguna de las actividades del campus.

Ningún club me interesaba, y particularmente no me interesaba la idea de unirme a una fraternidad, y no era muy religioso, así que no seguía a ningún ministerio del campus. _Oh bueno_. Solo me encogí de hombros y pensé que llegaría a hacer algunos amigos de otra manera. Y estuve equivocado, al parecer.

Así que la idea de llamar a Jean mi ‘nuevo amigo’ me llenó el estómago de mariposas. ¿Quién habría dicho que me llevaría increíblemente bien con el chico al que había estado observando durante las últimas semanas?

Realmente me agradaba Jean. Era listo, y sarcástico, y aunque probablemente él no lo sabía, un completo idiota. Aunque al principio parecía un tipo rudo, en realidad era bastante agradable. Él solo… No sé. No tenía miedo para expresarse. Y realmente me gustaba eso.

Suspirando y sonriendo estúpidamente, saqué mi celular y divagué entre mis contactos hasta que vi su nombre. _‘Jean’_. Tuve que resistir la necesidad de enviarle un mensaje en ese momento.

Esperé tener otra oportunidad para hablar con él otra vez.

 

 

* * *

 

Más tarde que temprano, la oportunidad se presentó a la mañana siguiente. El segundo en el que pise fuera de la cama (evitando darme en la cabeza con la litera que siempre estaba vacía sobre mí), mi cabeza punzaba demasiado fuerte con cada latido de mi pulso, y me arrojé sobre el bote de basura. Fue llenado con fluidos estomacales y comida licuada en tan solo segundos.

En caso de que se lo estuvieran preguntando, decidí _no_ ir a clases ese día. Escupiendo flemas y sacudiéndome sin control, me cubrí con cobijas y me fui a la cama. Excepto que no pude volverme a dormir, así que solamente me tendí en la cama y tosí contra la almohada durante las siguientes horas. _Jean, maldito hijo de perra_ , pensé, mirando mi teléfono del otro lado de la habitación; estaba sobre mi escritorio, mientras la batería se cargaba. Estaba demasiado enfermo y tenía mucha flojera para tambalearme sobre el piso frío para ir por él, aunque quería desesperadamente maldecir a Jean por haberme enfermado. Probablemente se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cuando llegara a clases y viera que no estaba ahí de todas formas.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

Vibró dos veces. Un mensaje de texto.

En vez de levantarme de la cama, yo solo… como que rodé hacia el piso, aun en mi cobija, y me arrastré como gusano hasta mi escritorio. Una vez ahí, mi mano tanteó la superficie del escritorio hasta que tomé mi celular.

**_(1) Mensaje Nuevo._ **

Adivinen de quien.

**_De: Jean  
dime q no es cierto_ **

Sonreí-estornudé-y volví a sonreír. Desparramado en el frío piso de madera, me acurruqué más en la cobija y redacté mi respuesta.

**_Para: Jean  
¿Cómo vas a compensármelo, Jean?_ **

No tardó más de 20 segundos en contestarme.

**_De: Jean  
‘realmnt tngo un sistema inmunologico bastant fuert’ mis huevos_ **

Me reí ante eso, pero reírme solamente me hacía doler la cabeza y me hizo toser más.

**_Para: Jean  
Sí… esto es terrible. :(_ **

**_De: Jean  
oh, hombre, m siento jodidamnt mal. que puedo hacer para compensartelo?_ **

Sonreí maquiavélicamente. Hmmm, así que Jean estaba en deuda conmigo, ¿eh? Perfecto.

**_Para: Jean  
Sopa y una película._ **

**_De: Jean  
sopa Y una pelicula?_ **

**_Para: Jean  
Ya tengo la película aquí, solo tienes que verla conmigo. Pero realmente me gustaría algo de sopa… No me siento muy bien para irla a conseguir yo. :(_ **

**_De: Jean  
ya veo. m estas amnazando cn una pelicula? debo d comenzar a debrt cosas ms a menudo. t llvare la sopa ms tard ntonces. t parec bn a las 7:30?_ **

_**Para: Jean** _  
_**¡Suena genial!** _  
_**Oh… ¿y Jean?** _

**_De: Jean  
si?_ **

**_Para: Jean  
Es una película de miedo. :)_ **

Tratar no soltar una risita antes de darle ‘enviar’ fue difícil, así que cuando llegó su respuesta, exploté en risas.

**_De: Jean  
ES EN SERIO_ **

**_Para: Jean  
Jeje._ **

**_De: Jean  
no t atrevas a “jejearme”, maldita mierdecilla! no accedi a esto, carajo no_ **

Suspiré.

**_Para: Jean  
¡Pero, Jean! ¡Me lo debes! Me siento fatal y realmente me vendría bien algo de compañía… :( ¿por favor?_ **

**_De: Jean  
solo la sopa no s suficient?_ **

**_Para: Jean_ **  
**_No. :(_ **  
**_:(_ **  
**_:(_ **  
**_:(_ **

Tuve que agregar las caritas tristes como mi arma secreta. Le tomó contestar cinco eternos minutos.

**_De: Jean  
D ACUERDO_ **

Me retorcí feliz en el suelo dentro de mi burrito.

**_Para: Jean  
Yeiiiiih. ¡Te veo a las 7:30! Vivo en Sina 323. :)_ **

**_De: Jean  
MIERDA_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!  
> He trabajado mucho en este primer capítulo por al menos los últimos dos días o algo así, pero más que nada en las últimas 8 horas. Críticas y comentarios son bien recibidas- no tengan miedo de señalarme cualquier error que vean, estaré completamente agradecida por eso!!! :)  
> Realmente espero que la motivación por este trabajo se quede conmigo, yo!  
> Nunca he publicado abiertamente uno de mis fics antes, así que espero que esta sea una experiencia positiva…? ¿Tal vez?  
> ¡Los quiero chicos! ¡Espero que disfruten la historia!  
> <3


	2. No te Vayas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos tontos haciendo cosas tontas.  
> Porque son tontos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Clikea aquí para la versión de Jean!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149458/chapters/2348180/)

_ All the small things _   
_ True care truth brings _   
_ I'll take one lift _   
_ Your ride best trip _   
_ Always I know _   
_ You'll be at my show _   
_ Watching, waiting, commiserating _   
  
_..... _   
  
_ Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill _   
_ The night will go on, my little _ __ windmill

__

_[Todas las pequeñas cosas_  
 _La verdadera intención verdad trae_  
 _Tomaré la oportunidad_  
 _Tu mejor paseo mejor viaje_  
 _Siempre lo sé_  
 _Estarás en mi show  
_ _Mirando, esperando, compareciendo_

_….._

_Mantén tu cabeza en alto, yo sere tu motor  
_ _La noche seguirá, mi pequeño molino]_

 _  
_-Blink 182 ( _All the Small Things)_

 

 

* * *

No pude dormir después de hacer planes con Jean para ver una película… mi mente estaba demasiado preocupada, la emoción quemando por mis venas. Así que hice lo que cualquier estudiante universitario en su sano juicio haría: construir un fuerte de cobijas.

Tenía que aceptarlo, era una pobre excusa para poder construirlo; había ocupado la mayoría de las cobijas, las cuales colgaban desde la litera superior, formando una cortina en la de abajo. Pero hey- en mi defensa, estaba enfermo a morir.

Una vez que terminé el pobre fuerte, decidí que darme una ducha caliente sería lo mejor, pero tan pronto como regresé del baño (los baños comunitarios de los dormitorios eran realmente agradables: no tenía que limpiarlo y no tenía que comprar mi propio papel higiénico), de nuevo me encontré perdido sobre como pasar las siguientes horas. Repasé todos los canales de la televisión, pero no había nada interesante. Estar enfermo era realmente aburrido.

Al final, mi pobre cuerpo quedó rendido en el fuerte alrededor de medio día. Y no me desperté hasta-

“¡Noc noc!”

Sentía como si mis ojos estuvieran pegados con pegamento, y con un tremendo esfuerzo, pude abrirlos. No podía ver nada excepto oscuridad y cobijas, y por varios segundos me encontré confundido y desorientado. No tenía idea de que era lo que estaba pasando. Entonces recordé…

_¿Jean…?_

“¿Acaso _ya_ te moriste?” gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta, y lentamente me deslicé por la cama. Siseé en descontento cuando mis pies descalzos tocaron la fría superficie del suelo, pero agradecí el hecho de que el dolor de cabezo hubiera disminuido considerablemente. Caminé hacia la puerta, ni siquiera me importó estar vestido solo con mis bóxers y una playera. Ambos éramos chicos y dudaba que Jean se fuera a sentir incómodo.

Resultó ser que estaba en lo correcto: cuando abrí la puerta y parpadeé rápidamente ante la repentina luz en el pasillo, levantando una mano para quitarme las lagañas de los ojos, lo primero que salió de su boca fue “Bonito peinado.”

Me tomó mucho tiempo parpadear y mirar y tratar de enfocar antes de poder apreciar la vista delante mío: Jean en sus pantalones ajustados y una playera verde suelta de manga larga, con una sonrisa en su rostro y dos bolsas de papel de Panera en cada mano.

“Yo… Uh. Eso parece algo más además de sopa,” dije, con los ojos en la comida.

“Bueno, sí. Porque no has comido nada en todo el día, ¿cierto?”

No tuve que responder, porque mi estómago lo hizo por mí: con un largo, profundo y _fuerte_ gruñido monótono.

Jean lo miró cauteloso. “Suena como si estuviera encabronado,” observó.

Me abracé a mi mismo por el estómago y asentí lentamente, aún sin despertar por completo mientras me hacía a un lado para dejarlo entrar a la habitación. Tanteando con la mano, encendí las luces mientras él colocó las bolsas de comida en el escritorio vacío cerca de la ventana.

“… ¿Tienes tu propia habitación?” dijo con incredulidad.

“Sí…” suspiré. “El compañero que me había asignado fue transferido el primer día, así que tengo la habitación para mí solo.”

“ _Suertudo_ _._ ”

“¿Qué? No es la gran cosa para ser honestos… Realmente me gustaría tener alguien con quien compartirla.”

Jean me puso la mano enfrente. “No, detente, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque podrías terminar con un compañero _demente_.”

Lo miré inquisitivamente. “¿ _Tú_ terminaste con compañero demente?”

Abrió rápidamente su boca antes de volverla a cerrar con un _zip_ , dudando, aparentando que estaba indeciso entre si contestar o solamente callarse.

Alcé una ceja, sonriendo hasta que finalmente soltó el aire con un pequeño bufido por la nariz, indignado. Realmente me recordó a un caballo…

“De acuerdo, bien, ¿realmente quieres saber? Vivo en Maria, así que tenemos una suite, y los cuatro tenemos que compartir un solo baño. ¿Sabes realmente como apesta eso?”

“Bueno, eso no suena tan-“

“Y Connie y yo tenemos que escuchar a nuestros otros dos compañeros follarse en su habitación cada noche.”

De repente mi rostro se sintió muy caliente. “O-oh…”

“Exacto,” dijo Jean, sobándose la nuca. Casi pude saborear la incomodidad en el aire. “E-en fin,” murmuró, tratando de cambiar el tema, “Será mejor que comas algo. Traje sopa de brócoli y queso, así que espero que te guste. También traje otras cosas que tenían en la tienda por si eso no era suficiente…”

“¡Para nada, es perfecto! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Jean!”

Tomé una cobija de la cama de entre las cortinas y la puse sobre mis hombro, acomodándome donde la comida me estaba esperando.

“Oh, y si tus compañeros te dan mucho problema, sabes que eres bienvenido para pasar aquí la noche.” Rápidamente me senté a devorar la comida que Jean me había traído.

Hubo un breve segundo de silencio cuando finalmente dijo, “Te tomaré la palabra algún día.”

Mientras me atragantaba con la sopa con la que Jean amablemente me había bendecido, echó un vistazo a la película que descansaba en mi desordenado escritorio del otro lado de la habitación, aún en su empaque.

“Diablos, voy a llorar,” se quejó.

Engullendo rápidamente dije, “Espero que te gusten los fantasmas y esas cosas, porque creo que de eso se trata…”

Giré la cabeza justo a tiempo para verlo temblar. Giré los ojos y regresé a mi comida; por lo que había escuchado, _‘La noche del demonio’_ no era tan escabrosa. Los últimos minutos mientras me terminaba la comida, escuché a Jean suspirar y gruñir mientras leía la sinopsis y examinaba la cubierta.

“Hey” hablé, tomando lo último que quedaba de la sopa, dejando a un lado el plato desechable “¿Has escuchado el último estudio? ¿Acerca de quejarse?”

Jean levantó la vista del empaque y me miró suspicaz. “¿No…?”

“¡El estudio sugiere que _en_ _realidad_ quejarse no hace absolutamente _nada_ por mejorar la situación!” dije, fingiendo sorpresa.

El empaque de la película voló por la habitación y se estrelló contra la parte trasera de mi cabeza, y cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Riendo y tosiendo al mismo tiempo, recogí la película, y me coloqué la cobija como una capa, y me acerqué al reproductor de DVD.

“¿Podrías apagar las luces por favor?” sugerí amablemente, poniendo el disco en el aparato y tomando el control remoto.

“¡¿Qué?! Vamos… ¡¿Vamos a verla en la oscuridad?!”

“Claro… Es una _película de terror_ , después de todo.”

Sin muchas ganas, rápidamente apagó las luces mientras yo me subí al fuerte de cobijas, reacomodando las sabanas que estorbaban y haciéndole señas a Jean para que se sentara a mi lado.

Esperaba que no pensaba que fuera un raro por invitarlo a sentarse en la cama junto a mí… íbamos  ver una película como amigos, así que eso no tenía nada de raro, ¿cierto?

Afortunadamente, le agradó la idea, y conforme con ello se sacó los zapatos, y estuvo a punto de subirse a la cama- pero lo detuve con una mano.

“Ahora, Jean, antes de dejarte entrar a mi cama, tienes que prometerme que no te cagaras encima durante la película.”

Su reacción fue inmediata. “DIOS maldita SEA, Marco, ¡¿quieres que vea esta cosa contigo o _no_?!”

Rápidamente me hice para atrás, pegué mi espalda contra la pared y tanteé el lugar junto al mío. “Sí por favor” le sonreí inocentemente.

Dejó salir un tremendo suspiro y gateó hasta donde estaba yo.

Comenzaron los cortos, y mientras los adelantaba con el control, le sonreí a Jean. “Pero en serio, si necesitas un respiro para ir a ya sabes dónde, no dudes en decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?”

Con eso me gane un codazo en las costillas, y me quejé de lo huesudo que era.

Cuando lo miré de reojo, pude observarlo robarse una de mis almohadas y apretarla contra su pecho.

“Uh… _¿_ _qué_ _?_ ” pregunté.

“Me estoy preparando,” explicó.

Decidí no preguntar por más explicaciones, en vez de eso presioné el botón de ‘play’ y la película inició.

Ahora, me da algo de pena aceptar esto, pero fui el primero en brincar.

El nombre de la película apareció en la pantalla y un coro instrumental mal afinado casi me reventó los oídos- ¡y el volumen ni siquiera estaba tan alto!

“La maldita música es molesta y _realmente_ innecesaria,” Jean suspiró.

Hundiéndome más en mi cobija con él haciendo comentarios de la película junto a mí, supe que iba a ser un rato divertido.

Y hombre, estaba en lo correcto.

Durante la primera parte de la película, nada terriblemente emocionante sucedió. La familia se estaba mudando a una casa nueva, donde había un montón de niños ruidosos… nos llevó a una falsa sensación de seguridad, y cuando la mamá comenzó a cantar una tranquila canción mientras tocaba el piano, incluso se atrevió a decir, “Esto no está tan mal…”

Asentí, de acuerdo con su veredicto.

Ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos desde la sentencia de Jean acerca del suspenso de la película, cuando prácticamente brincó en su lugar cuando el horno del ático se encendió solo.

“¡MIERDA!” gritó, abrazando fuertemente la almohada contra su pecho.

“Hablaste muy pronto,” le dije, tratando de ocultar mi risita. “¡Eso ni siquiera da miedo!”

“Sí, claro, pero _yo_ no _fui_ el que casi le da un ataque cardiaco con el _título_.”

Hice un puchero por eso. “Fue por la música,” me dije a mí mismo.

Continuamos viéndola en silencio, Jean estaba notablemente más tenso que antes.

Cuando la puerta del ático se abrió sola, dejó salir un agudo gimoteo que solo incrementó de volumen mientras uno de los niños miraba y subía las escaleras del ático.

“El chico tiene agallas, tengo que admitir eso,” murmuró, y dobló sus larguiruchas piernas para poder descansar la barbilla en sus rodillas.

“Más bien ‘no tiene sentido común’,” agregué, y el murmuró en acuerdo.

Ahora, teniendo en cuenta que en ese exacto momento y desde el comienzo de la película, había al menos seis sólidas pulgadas de espacio entre los dos en la cama. Pero cuando la escena del monitor del bebé apareció, eso cambió rápidamente.

“¡Qué COÑO!” Jean casi se estrelló con la parte alta de la litera al brincar y se revolvió sobre mí, abrazando mi brazo.

“¡JEAN, cálmate!”

Sus delgados dedos se estaban enterrando dolorosamente en mi piel, e intenté quitármelo de encima, pero no tenía caso.

Mientras la película continuaba y no hubo más escenas de terror, Jean pareció relajarse y se fue soltando poco a poco de mí.

Pero entonces un tipo apareció en la habitación de bebe, y Jean dejo salir un pequeño chillido con un “¡AH, MARCO!” y presionó su frente contra mi hombro, tomando la almohada para bloquearse la vista al televisor.

Me reí, dándome cuenta de que había estado utilizando la almohada como un escudo todo ese tiempo.

“No te rías de mí,” gruñó, y eso solo me hizo reír más fuerte.

Así fue más o menos como pasamos el tiempo; brincando y colgándonos uno del otro (aunque la mayoría de las veces era _Jean_ colgándose de _mí_ ) y burlándonos el uno del otro cada que uno exhibía una patética reacción. Otra vez, era Jean el que hacía las patéticas reacciones.

Uno de los momentos más memorables de la película fue cuando la cosa demoniaca de cara roja aparecía alrededor de la cabeza del padre, y Jean gritó una sarta de maldiciones mientras tomaba mi mano y la acercaba a su pecho, casi rompiéndome la mano.

En vez de quejarme por el dolor, dije “Wow, ¿ni siquiera un ‘no homo’? Que grosero,” a lo que él respondió, “A la mierda tú _y_ tu ‘no homo’, ¡si algo gay sucede aquí esta noche será completamente tu culpa!”

Me reí demasiado durante esa película, y me sorprendí a mi mismo al no haber vomitado la sopa debido a mis contracciones estomacales. Aunque tosí y estornudé mucho, y cuando estábamos particularmente enredados durante una escena de suspenso, realmente estornudé en el hombro de Jean.

“¿Acaso acabas de hacer lo que creo que hiciste?”

“Nope.”

“Está bien.”

Al final de la película, cuando el titulo acompañado de una fuerte y desesperante música apareció en la pantalla, ambos estábamos enroscados el uno con el otro, agarrados del hombro contrario, paralizados en el lugar.

“Acaso… ¿Acaso él?” Jean susurró.

“Sí,” susurré de regreso.

Nos quedamos sentados así por un momento, sin querer movernos. “¿Viste?” susurré, aun sin querer levantar la voz. “No estuvo tan mal…”

“Tch.”

Después de casi treinta segundos de mirar los créditos, finalmente estiré el brazo para tomar el control y apagué el aparado. Nos vimos rodeados de una oscuridad inmediata.

La voz de Jean era cálida contra mi oído- no me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba. “¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!” me acusó, con voz temblorosa. “¡Déjame encender primero las luces!”

“Vaya” dije, encendiendo de nuevo la TV donde los créditos seguían corriendo “Lo siento.”

Tan pronto como el resplandor de la TV regresó, se desenredó rápidamente de mí y brincó de la cama, encendiendo apresuradamente las luces. _Entonces_ apagué el televisor.

Pero Jean seguía parado a un lado del apagador cerca de la puerta, y no iba a ceder.

“Oye Marco.”

“…………. ¿Qué?”

Se aseguró de fruncirme el ceño, su rostro perturbadoramente serio. “Tengo que ir al baño.”

“¿Es en serio?”

“¡Sí!”

“¡Entonces _ve_! ¡El baño esta al final del pasillo!!” me reí.

El ceño de Jean se profundizo, sus ojos ocultos tras la sombra de sus cejas.

“Tienes que estar completamente _loco_ si piensas que voy a caminar al baño solo. Sina es vieja y débil y horrible.”

“… ¿ _De verdad_ estás hablando en serio?”

“¡ _Sí_ , hombre, _vamos!_ ” brincó en su lugar.

Suspiré pesadamente. “Está bien, andando.”

Mientras me deslizaba por la cama, tuve que reprimir una risita mientras veía a Jean abrir levemente la puerta y se asomó hacia el pasillo.

“Dios, date prisa,” lo apresuré, abriendo la puerta completamente y empujándolo al pasillo.

Maldijo por lo bajo y miró el final del pasillo, mientras yo lo seguía de cerca. Y me gustaría decir que no estaba tan paranoico como Jean, excepto que lo _estaba_. Era difícil no estarlo al pesar que algún demonio iba a aparecer de repente y arrastrarse sobre una pared junto a nosotros.

Así que esa era nuestra mentalidad cuando pise un pedazo de madera rechinante.

Como se lo podrán imaginar, nuestro pequeño viaje al baño rápidamente se convirtió en una carrera sin querer, Jean soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra todo el camino. Nos abalanzamos por la puerta, nos detuvimos, jadeando, y nos miramos el uno al otro. Y esta vez, fue _él_ quien rompió en carcajadas.

“¡Hombre, estás muerto de miedo!”

 _¡¿Yo?! Él, de entre todas las personas, ¿se está riendo de mí por estar asustado?_ Empezó a reírse más fuerte por alguna extraña razón. “¿Y-y qué? ¡Tú también lo estas!” Eso no logró calmar su diversión, y al final terminé por darle un golpe en el hombro “¡Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer!”

 

 

* * *

 

Eran las 11 PM cuando finalmente regresó a su dormitorio. Pasamos el tiempo después de la película sentados en mi cama, comiendo el resto de la comida extra que Jean había comprado de Panera y nos burlamos el uno del otro. Nuestros chistes eventualmente escalaban al punto de casi luchar, pero se retractó cuando lo acusé de tomar ventaja de mi débil estado.

Cuando vimos lo tarde que era, Jean gruñó con fuerza. “Hmmm, me pregunto qué es lo que están haciendo mis compañeros ahora,” preguntó sarcásticamente.

“Mi oferta sigue en pie,” le recordé, pero sacudió la cabeza.

“Tengo clase en la mañana…”

Asentí pensativo. “Sí, también yo.”

Jean me perforó con la mirada. “Te quedarás en cama mañana, ni siquiera te _atrevas_ en ir a clases.”

“Aburrido,” resoplé indignado, recargándome en la pared. “Pero sí, lo sé.”

Jean se deslizó por la cama y comenzó a colocarse los zapatos. “¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que vendré a verte mañana?”

“¿Qué pasaría _si_ me dijeras que vendrás a verme mañana?”

“Una suposición, ¿Qué dirías, genio?”

Sonreí. “Diría que probablemente me harías el día.”

“Bien,” dijo poniéndose de pie. “¿Te gusta Call of Duty?”

_Pregunta que si me gusta Call of Duty…_

“Si traes mañana el Call of Duty, te amaré por siempre,” dije.

Torció la mueca en una sonrisa. “Ten cuidado, podría usar tus palabras en tu contra.” Lo miré mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

“Está demasiado oscuro allá afuera,” se quejó, a lo que le dije que era mejor que corriera rápido.

Me agradeció mi sabio consejo y se fue, deseándome buenas noches y pidiéndome que “me apurara y me mejorara”. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él, me quedé con un hueco de sabor agridulce.

Agrio porque o quería que se fuera, y me sentí aún más solo que antes de que hubiera llegado.

Pero dulce porque me había divertido demasiado con él, y porque estaba ansioso por la promesa de verlo al día siguiente. Incluso me había hecho olvidar lo enfermo que estaba; en el momento en que se fue, comencé a notar un paralizante dolor que punzaba toda mi cabeza.

Aseguré la puerta, cerré las cortinas y apagué la luz, me arrojé sobre la cama, dejando que las cortinas de mi “fuerte” cayeran detrás de mí. Me acurruqué entre las sabanas, hundí la cabeza en la almohada mientras apretaba los ojos en un intento por caer rendido.

Excepto…

_¿Qué era ese olor…?_

Inhalé hondo, identificando el aroma como pequeños rastros de sudor y jabón barato y… ¿Era Axe chocolate? Restregué el rostro por la almohada contento. _No me importa lo que diga el comercial_ _,_ pensé, _las chicas no son las únicas que pueden amar el olor a Axe, puedo asegurarlo_.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que la almohada que estaba sobando contra mi nariz sin vergüenza había sido la misma almohada que Jean había estado abrazando durante toda la película.

Abriendo abruptamente los ojos y observando la oscuridad, me pregunté brevemente si debía preocuparme el que encontrara su aroma tan reconfortante, y el hecho de que estaba tratando básicamente de inhalar toda la almohada con mis fosas nasales, pero al final, estaba demasiado cansado como para importarme.

Esa noche, caí rendido respirando la esencia de Jean.

 

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, me sorprendió darme cuenta de que había dormido hasta las 2 PM y había despertado gracias al aviso de un mensaje de texto.

**_(3) Nuevos Mensajes_ **

**_De: Jean  
hey, hoy es buena noche para qdarme a dormir?_ **

**_De: Jean  
…no stas dormido, vdd?_ **

**_De: Jean  
despierta d una maldita vz, bello durmiente_ **

Giré los ojos y comencé a escribir una respuesta.

**_Para: Jean  
Aw, ¿de verdad crees que soy hermoso? Que tierno eres._ **

**_De: Jean  
podrias solamente contestar la maldita pregunta_ **

**_Para: Jean  
Ya te lo dije dos veces, puedes quedarte cuando quieras. Claro que puedes quedarte esta noche :)_ **

**_De: Jean  
Genial_ **

Mi estómago dio un vuelco cuando me di cuenta de que Jean no tendría que irse esa noche, y con una repentina adrenalina poco convencional en una persona tan enferma como yo, brinqué de la cama para darme una ducha.

 

 

* * *

 

Jean se apareció esa tarde con una bolsa y un cambio de ropa, cargando consigo el Xbox 360. Rápidamente lo conectamos a la TV, excepto que Jean tuvo que hacer casi todo el trabajo porque yo solo me concentré en revisar sus juegos y mi boca se abría cuando veía uno que quería jugar.

“Connie se va a enojar cuando se entere de que me llevé el Xbox, pero eso es lo que se merece por apestar el cuarto a mota. Es mi Xbox de todas maneras,” reflexionó.

Antes de que me dejara jugar, insistió en deshacer las literas, y accedí a ello sin chistar, diciéndole de las tantas veces que me había golpeado la cabeza contra la litera. En cambio, se quedo maravillado por mi flojera de no haberlo hecho antes.

Esa noche, colocamos su cama contra la ventana, cerca del escritorio vacío, y ordenamos tres pizzas grandes de pollo-y-costillas. Fueron devoradas en tan solo diez minutos de su llegada.

Call of Duty nos mantuvo despiertos la mayoría de la noche, y jugamos hasta la media noche cuando terminamos haciendo luchas después de que nuestras burlas y provocaciones habían ido demasiado lejos. No hubo un ganador, pero yo alegué que si estuviera completamente sano, lo había vencido justamente.

Caímos dormidos después de eso.

Llegó la mañana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y descubrí que Jean era algo madrugador… Me lanzó la almohada a la cabeza a las ocho de la mañana y se quejó en voz alta algo sobre que iba a morir de hambre y que sería mi culpa. Me acomodé más entre las sabanas y le dije que no me necesitaba para alimentarlo, pero eso solo logró que me arrebatara las sabanas y me jalara por los pies.

“Sabes cómo soy antes de mi café, Marco,” me recordó, su tono era bajo e intimidante.

Esa ha sido la manera más interesante de despertar en un buen tiempo.

Ese sábado fue frío y gris, con una brisa congelada que nos humedecía el cabello y pequeñas nubes de vaho salían de los labios congelados cada vez que exhalábamos.

Tomamos el desayuno, Jean sorbió de una su café sin cuidado alguno y gritó cuando se quemó. Pasamos la mayor parte del día simplemente hablando de la escuela y la familia; Jean provenía de una familia adinerada pero no tenía hermanos, y aparentemente no era muy apegado a sus padres.

“Tratan de controlar la mayor parte de mi vida, y no es suya como para hacerlo, ¿sabes?” dijo, diciéndome como frecuentemente se veía peleando con su padre, cuando otras veces, su madre lo ignoraba por completo. “Estoy seguro que les importa más su reputación que mi bienestar.” Aunque me aseguró que estaba tranquilo con sus problemas familiares, y que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Así que yo le conté sobre _mí_ familia- Tengo una linda hermanita de 6 años llamada Marie, y que mis padres acababan de divorciarse. Mi papá y yo a veces nos peleábamos, pero no era nada grande, mientras que mi madre era realmente buena- a veces me quejaba de que me mimaba demasiado.

“Eres un nene de mamá.”

“¡No lo soy!”

“Si lo eres.”

“¡Arrgh!”

“¡Jajaja!”

En la tarde, regresamos a mi dormitorio y jugamos más videojuegos, hasta que Jean anunció que iba a quedarse de nuevo y había traído suficiente ropa para otra noche. “¿Habías planeado quedarte todo el fin de semana desde el principio, cierto?” le dije, y él ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo.

Lo dejé usar mi jabón y champú para una ducha (“¿Por qué usas un champú para niñas?” “¡Mi mamá lo compró!” “Nene de mamá.”) y para cuando terminamos de limpiar, pasamos el resto de la noche hablando y ordenando más pizza. Claro que cuando pasas el fin de semana entero con alguien, y resultan ser altas horas de la noche, empiezas a hablar de cosas bastante personales…

Habíamos estado acostados sobre mi cama, mirando el techo, nuestras piernas colgando de la cama y moviendo los pies sobre el suelo mientras hablábamos.

“Oye… ¿Marco?” Jean dijo calladamente después de unos minutos de silencio.

“¿Hm?” respondí, igual de callado.

“Me estaba preguntando… ¿Con quién más sales? ¿Además de mí?”

Sentí mi ceño fruncirse mientras me enfocaba en una pequeña mancha de pintura en el techo.

“Huh… ¿para qué quieres saber?”

Lo sentí encogerse de hombros junto a mí. “Solo me lo estaba preguntando…”

Solté el aire en un pequeño soplido. “Mmmm, si realmente quieres saberlo… ¿Aquí en la Universidad de Trost? Con nadie.”

Pasé saliva y me preparé para la burla de Jean, a que me llamara un patético perdedor sin amigos… pero no lo hizo.

“Oh,” susurró solamente “¿Por qué?”

Fruncí el ceño, pensando. “Bueno… no me malinterpretes, no es como si anduviera por la vida sin hacer amigos. Tengo bastantes amigos en casa. Pero todos sabemos lo poco que una amistad de secundaria puede durar…”

Giré la cabeza para ver a Jean, que aún veía al techo, su cabello color arena estaba sobre las sabanas, y estaba portando la misma cara ceñuda otra vez. Asintió, aun sin mirarme, así que volví a mirar hacia arriba.

“Yo solo… No me gusta involucrarme en las cosas. No voy a ningún club o fiestas de fraternidad o a la iglesia… y no sé si lo has notado, pero no me gusta salirme de mi zona de confort. No me _importa_ hablar con la gente, pero desde que estoy aquí, yo solo… no lo hago.”

Jean suspiró, pensando. “Pero hemos estado aquí por mes y medio… ¿no te sientes solo?”

Me encogí de hombros. “No me importa no ser terriblemente popular, pero… Sí. Así me siento,” suspiré, sintiendo como mi pecho se contraía. “Por eso me gustaría tener un compañero, ¿sabes? Estoy algo celoso de ti… _me_ gustarían tres compañeros.”

Jean se giró y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida. “Preferentemente unos que no hagan tanto lío en la noche, ¿cierto?”

“Sí,” dije, ahogando una risita triste.

“Bueno,” Jean dijo, “Está bien si no sales con mucha gente. Soy el único amigo que necesitas, ¿no?”

“Porque ¿quién necesita otro amigo que _no_ sea Jean Kirschtein?” haraganeé, sarcástico.

“Exacto.”

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, y esta vez, fui _yo_ el que lo rompió.

“Así que ¿Jean?”

“¿Sí?”

“¿Con quién sales _tú_? Ya sabes… además de mí,” le regresé la pregunta rápidamente.

“Hmmm… con quien será,” pensó en voz alta. “Con nadie.”

Me giré para mirarlo. “¿Ni siquiera con tus compañeros de cuarto?”

“No realmente…”

“¡Pero vives con ellos!”

“Solo porque vives con alguien no quiere decir que automáticamente serán grandes amigos. Quiero decir, son geniales y todo, pero…”

“Pero… ¿Qué?”

Jean sacudió su cabeza, frunciendo más. “Es solo… nada.”

No pareció que fuera a compartirlo, así que no lo presioné por más información. “¿Entonces tú también te sientes solo?”

“Bueno, _cualquiera_ se siente solo, es algo natural ¿cierto? Pero… viéndolo desde el punto de vista en el que vivo con otros tres tipos, la mayoría del tiempo solo trato de encontrar algún tiempo a solas. Dudo que me sienta tan solo como tú…”

“¿Pero aun así te sientes solo?” presioné, y lo vi asentir, sus ojos aún anclados al techo.

“Mucho.”

Mi pecho se encogió incómodamente cuando dijo eso, también doloroso, así que aparté los ojos de él y miré arriba en su lugar. Presioné mi hombro contra su brazo a manera de apoyo, ignorando el sentimiento. “Bueno, eso está bien, porque ya me tienes ahora ¿cierto? Puedes simplemente salir conmigo cuando te sientas solo.”

“Cierto,” dijo, y una pequeña mirada de reojo me dijo que estaba sonriendo ahora. “La verdad es que no me siento solo cuando estoy contigo.”

Seguí mirando fijamente la mancha de pintura, confundido. “Bueno, ¡claro que no! Solos amigos, claro que no te sientes solo con tus amigos…”

Jean no dijo nada, y eso me asustó un poco.

“Eh… ¿Jean? ¿ _S-somos_ amigos, verdad?”

“¿Qué? Oh, claro que sí ¡por supuesto! Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo… No paso todos mis fines de semanas con _cualquiera_ , lo sabes”

Algo cálido se desató en mi pecho cuando dijo eso… se sintió bien. Sus palabras me hicieron sentir especial.

Entonces dijo, “Somos dos perdedores solitarios, así que debemos mantenernos unidos, ¿verdad?”

En ese momento, rogué silenciosamente a cualquier entidad que estuviera ahí y controlara el destino y el universo que Jean y yo nunca nos separáramos… que nuestra amistad no fuera a desaparecer.

Nos quedamos dormidos así; en mi cama, lado a lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //suspiro soñador  
> Esto fue divertido, chicos. ¿Sabían que en realidad vi ‘La noche del Demonio’ anoche y escribí como me imaginé como estos dos reaccionarían durante la película? Porque lo hice. Escribí mucho más de lo que escribí aquí, pero esas fueron las más importantes.  
> ¡Espero que haya disfrutado leyendo este capítulo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo! ¡Muchísimas gracias!  
> <3  
> (Ahora a trabajar en la versión de Jean… jejejejejejeje)


	3. Mejores Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Marco y Jean comienzan una pelea, en realidad Jean.  
> Y en el que Marco y Jean son invitados a una fiesta, pero en realidad Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Clikea aquí para la versión de Jean!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149458/chapters/2383510)

_ So brutal when the words are on _  
_ The tip of your tongue, _  
_ So strange when your tired eyes won't _  
_ Shut your brain down. _  
  
_ Hold back the melancholy, _  
_ Hold back the fear, darling, _  
_ It's a crime.  _ _ (Quiet the _ __ _ mind) _

__

_Tan brutal cuando tienes las palabras_   
_En la punta de la lengua,_   
_Tan extraño cuando tus ojos cansados_   
_No pueden callar tu cerebro._

Guarda tu melancolía,  
_ Guarda tu miedo, querido,  
_ _ Es un crimen.  _ (Mente callada)

 _  
_-IAMX ( _Quiet the mind)_

  

* * *

 

**_De: Jean  
dond diantres stas?_ **

**_Para: Jean  
¡Tranquilízate, ya casi llego, mi última clase fue del otro lado del campus!_ **

Aunque pareciera que estábamos irritados entre los dos, juzgando por nuestros mensajes, no lo estábamos-al contrario. Era nuestra manera de decir que estábamos emocionados por poder vernos. De hecho, llevaba una sonrisa que bien podía partirme el rostro a la mitad mientras enviaba el último texto.

El clima de ese día reflejaba el mismo humor- limpio y soleado, sin una nube en el cielo. Los pasillos estaban adornados con las primeras hojas de otoño, y crujían bajo mis zapatos mientras caminaba apresurado.

En caso de que no lo hubieran adivinado, iba en camino para encontrarme con Jean. Me estaba esperando en la fuente en el lado sur del campus para poder ir a almorzar, y yo llevaba algo de retraso…

Esto ya era solo costumbre los viernes. Durante las últimas dos semanas, de lunes a jueves, nos íbamos a almorzar juntos inmediatamente después de astronomía, así que no había que esperar a nadie. Los viernes eran harina de otro costal.

Pero sí, después de nuestra primera “pijamada de fin de semana”, _cada_ fin de semana se convertía en “pijamada de fin de semana”. Comíamos el almuerzo y las cenas juntos, y durante las tardes tendíamos pasarla en los dormitorios, ya fuera en el suyo o el mío; mucho tiempo en el de Jean, ya que era ahí donde tenía sus videojuegos, pero a veces quería alejarse de sus compañeros por un rato, así que íbamos a mi habitación para ver una película o navegar por internet o platicar. Las tarde que pasábamos en mi cuarto siempre eran tranquilas, y me gustaba lo íntimo que me hacían sentir con Jean. Pero eso no significaba que no me gustara ir al cuarto de Jean- al contrario, ¡siempre era una fiesta!

Reiner y Bertholdt, dos de sus compañeros, eran amables y era cómodo estar con ellos, aunque me sintiera algo incómodo sabiendo de todas sus actividades nocturnas y eso. También reconocí a Bertholdt como el chico que se había mudado de mi cuarto, y aunque me resentí un poco por haberme dejado solo en la habitación, le agradecí en silencio desde mi mente. Después de todo, si no se hubiera mudado, probablemente no podría hacer pijamadas los fines de semana con Jean (también agradecí que Bertholdt se hubiera mudado con Reiner, simplemente porque me previnieron en ahorrarme la molestia de  escuchar sus actividades sexuales si decidían llevarlas a cabo en Sina).

Reiner y Bertholdt a veces llevaban una amiga consigo, una chica rubia y menuda con ojos azules y nariz pronunciada. Tendía a usar una sudadera gris y casi siempre llevaba una expresión aburrida-pero-intimidante. Normalmente la encontraba sentada en el área de estar con ellos, con los ojos pegados a su teléfono.

Por otro lado Connie-bueno, era Connie.

Jean, Connie y yo siempre jugábamos videojuegos juntos, que casi siempre terminaba en una pelea entre ellos dos. Excepto los días que Sasha también se quedaba: era una chica de segundo año, energética, amante de la comida, pelirroja que era tan peculiar como hambrienta. Las tarde que Sasha estaba presente, las peleas terminaban siendo entre ella y Connie, mientras Jean y yo hacíamos apuestas sobre quien soltaría el primer golpe primero; casi siempre era Sasha. No la culpábamos, considerando el hecho de que siempre que sacábamos el Nintendo 64 de Connie, él siempre escogía la pista del arcoíris en Mario Kart para hacernos enojar… todos odiábamos esa pista. Siempre que sucedía, Connie tenía garantizados tres golpes inmediatos, uno por cada uno de nosotros.

Las noches que pasaba en Maria siempre eran ruidosas y elocuentes.

Claramente, Jean y yo nos habíamos hecho inseparables, y a pesar de que ninguno de los dos lo habíamos dicho, ambos estábamos positivamente seguros de que éramos el mejor amigo del otro. No había ningún otro con el que me sintiera tan cómodo que con él.

Así que estaba terriblemente emocionado mientras caminaba a la fuente, sin esperar que sucediera algo fuera-de-lo-ordinario. No que “ordinario” fuera establecido por mí en algún punto, pero me entienden.

La fuente estaba solo a unos cuantos pasos cuando escuché unos murmullos y voces lentas.

“Heeeeey, lindura, ¿A dónde vas?”

“¿Quieres venir con nosotros a comer?”

Me giré para ver un grupo de cinco o seis tipos de estaturas variadas y musculosos a un lado de pasillo, parados en un medio círculo. Disminuí el paso, intentando ver hasta que vi el centro, donde una menuda chica rubia estaba parada, abrazando su bolsa contra el pecho mientras veía a los hombres con cautela.

“¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?” uno de los hombres preguntó.

Me detuve, debatiéndome en intervenir o no… aun sin saber que era lo que sucedía ahí…

“N-no,” la chica dijo suavemente, mirando sus pies. “Yo solo… necesito estar en otro lado, así que si me disculpan-” trató valientemente de hacer su camino entre ellos, pero los hombres se movieron para bloquearle el paso.

“Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que puede esperar, ¿cierto?” sugirió uno de ellos, los demás respondieron en coro un unos “sí” y “acompáñanos”.

Observé como los pequeños hombros de la chica comenzaron a temblar un poco, mirando todo el círculo mientras intentaba desesperadamente encontrar una vía de escape… pero estaba completamente rodeada por un montón de acosadores.

Su mirada terminó en mí, y me puse rígido.

Grandes ojos azules, un gesto suplicante… _Sí, sí, lo sé._ Le lancé un asentimiento casi imperceptible antes de dirigirme al odioso grupo, y su expresión pasó de ser uno de miedo a uno de esperanza. Fue abrazador.

“Oigan chicos,” hablé, “ella solamente necesita estar en otro lado- ¿podrían retirarse y dejarla sola?” Cinco tipos irritados se giraron a verme, y logré hacerme paso hasta el centro. “Rodear a una chica de esta manera y en manada es bastante extraño, ¿no lo creen?” dije, colocando mi brazo sobre sus hombros en un intento discreto de sacarla del círculo.

“¿Conoces a la chica?” uno de los tipos me cuestionó. Mi ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse al darme cuenta de a que iba todo esto.

“Bueno, no, pero-“

“¡Entonces metete en tus propios asuntos!”

Hubo un fuerte _crujido_ y el gritillo de la chica detrás de mí mientras sentía el puño del hombre impactarse en el centro de mi rostro, sus nudillos golpeando el puente de mi nariz y justo entre mis ojos. Me tambaleé hacia atrás, con una explosión de color que me nubló la vista mientras sentía el terrible dolor del golpe.

 _Au_ , pensé, volviéndome a hacer para adelante y colocando una mano en el rostro, solo para retirarla de nuevo cuando algo cálido se derramó en ella. Miré hacia abajo para encontrarme con manchas de sangre carmesí en la palma de la mano.

Los tipos comenzaban a rodearnos, burlándose y riéndose.

“Siempre es la misma mierda cuando tratas de hacerte el héroe, ¿lo sabías?” dijo uno, empujándome rudamente desde atrás. La chica decidió colgarse de la manga de mi chamarra cuando los tipos se aproximaron.

“Deberías de saber que terminaríamos partiéndote el trasero, hombre,” dijo otro a mi derecha, y me tiró un golpe, pero pude bloquearlo con mi brazo libre, el otro aún con las uñas de la pequeña chica enterrado, y uno de los hombres tomó la oportunidad de jalarla.

“¡O-oye!” grité, jalándola cerca de mí mientras otro me empujaba, la sangre caliente salía a borbotones de mi nariz. Estaba metido en un buen embrollo…

“ _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ _AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"__  
Todos nos congelamos. Al mismo tiempo, nos giramos hacia la fuente, en dirección del grito salvaje, y-

“¡Jean!” jadeé, con sangre sobre mis labios, escupiendo un poco de ella cuando dije su nombre.

Jean estaba corriendo a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, anunciando su entrada con un grito de guerra que solamente podía encajar con su fiera personalidad.

 _Aquí vamos_ , pensé, llevando conmigo a la pequeña rubia-no protestó, probablemente estaba demasiado intrigada por la pequeña y escuálida figura que se aproximaba velozmente en nuestra dirección y que llegaría en menos de 2.65 segundos. Tenía que actuar rápido o quedaría en medi-

“¿A dónde diablos crees que vas?” uno de los tipo se puso delante de mí.

“Cuidado,” respondí.

Jean se precipitó en el círculo con toda la agilidad y fuerza que una frenética grulla luchadora, soltándole una patada al hombre más alto en el pecho y mandándolo al suelo. Los otros cuatro se giraron hacia él (estaba parado sobre el tipo que acababa de patear, tengo que agregar) y rápidamente me alejé de la acción, llevándome a la pequeña niña a la banca más cercana para dejarla ahí y ayudar a Jean.

“¡¿Quién jodidos eres _tú_?!”

Una mujer alta con el cabello castaño, tirado hacia atrás y pecas me detuvo, apareciendo en frente de mí de repente, empujándome el esternón con un dedo acusadoramente.

“S-soy Marco, pero-”

“ _Marco_ , ¿qué creías que estabas haciendo con mi _novia_?”

Me congelé, mis ojos yendo de la mujer frente a mí a la sangre en mis brazos y de vuelta a arriba. Los gritos detrás de mí estaban aumentando, quería _de verdad_ solo girarme y ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Esperaba que no le estuvieran pateando el trasero a Jean, y en eso recordé que _Oh Dios, le sobrepasan el número, ¡así que_ es _probable que_ sí _!_

“¡Ymir!” la pequeña rubia dijo deliciosamente, retorciéndose bajo mi tacto “¡Él fue el que me ayudo! Estaba rodeada, y estos tipos no me dejaban en paz, pero él-”

Un grito que era sin duda alguna de Jean casi me hizo dejar caer a la chica.

La mujer llamada Ymir miró alrededor para encontrarse con la pelea que se llevaba a cabo. “¿Esos tipos?” preguntó, y ambos asentimos al unísono.

“Ya regreso,” dijo, caminando hacia adelante. Aunque se detuvo junto a mí, tomándome rudamente por el hombro. “No vayas a ningún lado, Marco, no he terminado contigo.”

Giré sobre mis tobillos para ver a Ymir entrar en la pelea, donde dos tipos tenían agarrado a Jean mientras el resto lo golpeaba incesantemente. Sus largas piernas volaron para golpear a un tipo en la cabeza.

“Tu novia es bastante ruda,” dije.

La pequeña rubia se sonrojó tiernamente, mientras la sentaba en la banca más cercana. Estaba a punto de girarme y unirme a la pelea también, pero me tomó por el brazo.

“¡Espera! ¡Estas sangrando!” dijo, aferrándose a mi manga y jalándome para que me sentara junto a ella.

“Oh, pero mi amigo-“

“¡¿Marco?!”

Esta vez era Connie, deteniendo sus pasos cuando vio la sangre gotear de mi barbilla, y estaba recapitulando el número de misteriosas coincidencias del día cuando dijo, “¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!”

 _No_ tuve que decir nada; los sonidos de Jean e Ymir y de otros cinco hombres detrás de nosotros llamaron su atención inmediatamente, y para cuando miré, descubrí que ya habían atraído a una buena cantidad de espectadores.

“Jean volvió a meterse en problemas, ¿eh?” dijo Connie, tomando una fotografía de la escena con su teléfono.

“¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!” le pregunté desconcertado.

“Pidiendo refuerzos,” casi suspiró, la exasperación asomándosele en la voz mientras sus pulgares escribían frenéticamente en la pantalla táctil de su celular. Bloqueó su teléfono y me lo entregó.

“Cuídalo por mí, ¿quieres?” dijo, comenzando a correr a lo que ahora era una bizarra revoltura de extremidades luchando, golpeando y pateando y empujando lo que podían. Vi como dos de los tipos se estaban golpeando entre ellos, sin darse cuenta de que estaban del mismo lado…

Connie fue golpeado arriba de la cabeza el segundo en el que entró. Debía adivinarlo. _¡¿Dónde diablos esta seguridad cuando la necesitas?!_ Pensé.

“Ven aquí,” dijo la pequeña rubia, su voz suave y tersa. Me jaló para sentarme en la banca junto a ella, y obedecí de mala gana.

“Muchas gracias por ayudarme,” dijo, escarbando entre su bolsa, “Eres muy amable.”

“O-oh, no hay problema,” dije. _En realidad, era un enorme problema_ , pensé, escuchando como Jean le gritaba algo tonto a Connie.

La chica sacó un paquetito de Kleenex sin abrir, abriéndolo para sacar uno. Lo usó para limpiarme la sangre del rostro, hincándose en la banca y acercando su rostro al mío.

“¿Cuál es tu nombre?” pregunté, paralizado por sus ojos-eran brillantes, y muy azules. Realmente era adorable, casi angelical. Eso no justificaba que _cinco tipos la hubieran acorralado_ , pero aun así lo era.

“Christa,” dijo, y el nombre le quedaba perfecto.

Sacó un segundo Kleenex. “Bien, ahora sostén tu nariz con esto, por favor, pero no inclines la cabeza hacia atrás, ¿de acuerdo?”

Acepté su pañuelo y obedientemente sostuve mi nariz, pellizcándola un poco mientras lo hacía, Christa decidió empujarme el puente de la nariz, y brinqué en mi lugar. “¡Ah! Lo siento, ¿te dolió?” preguntó, y yo asentí.

“Me temo que tendrás hinchazón y algunos moretones pronto… lo siento, te golpearon por mi culpa.”

“No h-ay po-bema,” dije de nuevo. Me quité el pañuelo de la nariz para ver cuánta sangre seguía corriendo, pero Christa me golpeó el hombro, regañándome e indicándome que volviera a ponérmelo, y fue lo que hice.

“MANTENTE FUERA DE ESTO, JEAGER,” Jean gritó, y Christa y yo miramos desde nuestros asientos como una chica asiática con una mascada roja arrastró a un chico castaño bastante emocionado lejos de la pelea. De entre todo el público que se había reunido alrededor, divisé a Sasha, aullando y animando a Jean y a Connie. También estaba comiendo frituras como si estuviera en algún tipo de torneo de boxeo. _Bastante parecido, ¿cierto?_

Entonces reconocí tres rostros familiares mientras se acercaban, confundidos mientras inspeccionaban la escena. Los salude a lo lejos, y comenzaron a hacerse paso entre la multitud sedienta de violencia.

“¡Marco!” resonó la voz de Reiner, con Bertholdt y Annie siguiéndolo. “¿Qué sucedió? Recibimos el mensaje de Connie… ¿ya te dieron una paliza?”

Eso hirió mi ego, pero afortunadamente, Christa salvó mi reputación: “¡Él me rescató de un grupo de locos!” chilló. “Ymir quiere que se quede aquí para hablar con él cuando termine.”

La atención de Reiner se centró en ella. “¡Christa!” dijo. “¡No te había visto!”

“Wow, Marco, ¿la rescataste de un grupo de tipos? Eso es… realmente impresionante,” dijo Bertholdt, removiendo sus manos nerviosamente y mirando la pelea. Estuve a punto de agregar que estaría perdido de no ser porque Jean llegó como un maniático, pero Reiner le dijo a Christa, “¿En dónde está Ymir entonces?”

Una peculiar voz femenina resonó por entre todo el ruido de la multitud, diciendo a gritos, “¡ACABALO, CALVITO!”

Ymir retenía a un hombre con una llave, Connie se acercó corriendo y gritando, “¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!” Un golpe en la sien del tipo, y quedó fuera de combate.

Observé con orgullo como Jean, linchado y golpeado y sangrando, lanzaba a uno de los tipos sobre el más grande, el que se acababa de recuperar de la patada momentos antes.

“Oye, Annie” dijo Reiner, con voz ronca mientras se tronaba los nudillos, “¿No son esos los mismos hijos de perra que trataron de meterse contigo la semana pasada?”

Ella suspiró, su expresión aburrida era inquebrantable. “Supongo que no aprenden la lección.”

Ambos se encaminaron entonces a patear traseros, mientras Bertholdt se quedó parado inútilmente junto a Christa y yo, e hice una nota mental para entrometerme con Annie _solo_ si me estaba sintiendo particularmente suicida.

La pelea siguió durante unos minutos, hasta que se escuchó un grito de, “¡SEGURIDAD! ¡RAPIDO, UNA PELEA!”

La multitud logró dispersarse en menos de cinco segundos, y nosotros hicimos lo mismo… el tipo del cual “rescaté” a Christa tomó a su amigo caído y se fue, mientras yo tomé a Christa y me apresuré con los otros, quienes se dirigieron al comedor.

  

* * *

 

“¡Pateamos traseros en serio, mi amigo!” sonrió Connie, atravesándose sobre la mesa junto a mí para chocar un puño con Jean, quien se rio en respuesta.

Nuestra mesa entera era escandalosa y molesta, con la adrenalina de la pela aún corriendo por nuestras venas. La mayoría presentábamos lesiones de distintos tipos- labios partidos, ojos morados, narices sangrantes y mejillas mallugadas- Connie estaba “quinientos noventa y tres por ciento positivo” de que se había roto un dedo. Annie era la única que había logrado salir de la pelea sin un rasguño, a no ser porque su cabello se había despeinado y le cubría la mitad del rostro.

Connie se sentó a mi izquierda, Christa a mi derecha, y Jean frente a mí, con Reiner a su lado, seguido de Bertholdt. Ymir y Annie se sentaron del otro lado de Christa.

Juntamos varias mesas para poder comer todos juntos y celebrar nuestra “victoria”, así que estábamos sentados en una gran mesa a lo largo. Sasha terminó por unírsenos, sentándose frente a Connie y nos entretuvo con una reseña detallada de la pelea, y en algún punto de su sobre-actuada representación, la chica asiática y su molesto amigo se nos unieron, jalando unas sillas cerca de Bertholdt y Annie. Trajeron consigo un chico con cara infantil y cabello rubio hasta la barbilla, con fleco sobre sus gruesas cejas, e inmediatamente lo reconocí como uno de mis compañeros de la clase de Historia.

“Mikasa, Eren y Armin,” explicó Jean, señalando a cada uno de ellos mientras hablaba. Descubrí que los tres eran rara vez vistos por separado, que Mikasa era una “matona”, que Jean no se llevaba muy bien con Eren, y que Armin era un “chico bastante agradable”. También descubrí que Jean estuvo en la misma secundaria que ellos.

“De acuerdo, chicos, brindemos por Marco, el tipo que valientemente rescató y protegió a nuestra querida, dulce Christa,” Reiner brindó, poniéndose de pie y alzando su vaso de Sierra Mist.

Hubo varios elogios y silbidos mientras todos en la mesa junto a mí se pusieron de pie, alzando también sus vasos. Estaba completamente nervioso, mirando a Jean por ayuda, pero todo lo que hizo fue encogerse de hombros, lo cual no ayudo mucho. Incluso Annie lo hizo, aunque sin sonreír o algún rastro de emoción.

“Por Marco,” Connie anunció alegremente. “¡¿A quién le importa si le desfiguraron la cara?!”

Hice una mueca ante eso, pero supuse que tenía razón, considerando mi ahora-dolido-y-lila puente de la nariz. Christa entonces se inclinó y me planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y todos se rieron y comencé a sonrojarme-mi rostro estaba tan caliente que me sorprendí de no prenderme en llamas en ese momento.

“¡Vamos, Marco, anímate!” me alentó Sasha, con una mano sosteniendo su vaso por sobre su cabeza mientras que con la otra llenaba sus mejillas con papas a la francesa.

De mala gana, me puse también de pie, mientras todos chocábamos nuestros baratos vasos de plástico rellenos de soda en una pobre imitación de un brindis formal.

Cuando nos volvimos a sentar, Jean dijo, “¿Pero qué diablos? Te hubieran pateado el trasero sino me hubiera aparecido, ¡¿Y tú te llevas todos los beneficios?!”

Me reí por lo bajo, entonces me estiré y tomé su mano en la mía.

“Oh, _Jean_ ,” suspiré soñadoramente, notando con intensa satisfacción como su rostro se puso carmín ante eso, “Está bien-tú eres _mi_ héroe.” Le abatí mis pestañas como una niña, a lo que balbuceó y retiró su mano, todos los demás riéndose de nuestro intercambio.

Ymir se acercó a Christa, poniendo su brazo sobre sus pequeños hombros, y dijo, “Oi, Marco, ¿recuerdas que dije que aún no terminaba contigo?”

Me puse rígido.

“Oye, relájate, ¿sí? ¡Solamente quería invitarte a mi fiesta la próxima semana! El jueves en la noche, Noche de Brujas, y puedes invitar a cuantos amigos quieras.”

“¡Oh!” dije en sorpresa. “Bueno, yo, uh…”

Toda la mesa explotó en un montón de gritos y reclamos.

Connie dijo, “Oye, Marco, ¡tienes que ir para que puedas llevarme!”

“¡A mí también!” gritó Sasha.

“Ustedes ya están invitados,” la voz de Reiner retumbó, señalando a Bertholdt y a Annie, “Nosotros también iremos.”

“¿Cómo es que ustedes _ya_ están invitados?” inquirió Jean, y Bertholdt respondió nervioso, “Bu-bueno, somos amigos de Ymir desde antes, así que-“

“La conozco desde que _yo_ estaba en primer año,” concordó Reiner.

 _Que pequeño es el mundo_ , pensé para mí mismo, mirando a mí alrededor. Al final, resultó que prácticamente toda la mesa confirmó que irían, y estaban animados. Me aseguré de que Jean supiera que si yo iba, entonces él también, y solamente sonrió en resignación.

El resto de la comida siguió con una vaga conversación, bromando y discutiendo sobre la reciente pelea. Por primera vez, me sentí contento y en paz entre un gran grupo de personas. Era extraño y casi inspirador como una pelea que debiera de habernos metido en un gran problema había terminado por unirnos a todos.

Mirando frente a mí, me di cuenta de que Jean no parecía estar compartiendo el mismo sentimiento. Se veía casi… _enfermo_ , dejando a un lado el labio partido y la mejilla mallugada.

“¿Jean…?” dije calladamente, los demás demasiado entretenidos en sus propias conversaciones a nuestro alrededor. “¿Te sientes bien? No parece que lo estés…”

Hizo contacto visual conmigo y asintió, pero aun así se veía _fatal_ , el rostro pálido y los ojos vidriosos. Empujándose de la mesa, se disculpó precipitadamente, diciendo que necesitaba usar el baño. Cuando regresó, se veía mucho mejor, el color había regresado a su rostro y una mueca torcida reemplazaba el ceño hueco que había portado antes. Así que solo lo dejé pasar y me uní a la ligera conversación junto con todos, y él hizo lo mismo.

 

* * *

 

La semana antes de la fiesta pasó casi tan rápido como las semanas anteriores- el tiempo vuela cuando te la pasas bien con Jean. Incluso nos saltamos una o dos clases para pasar tiempo juntos, lo cual demostró que solo éramos estudiosos como lo éramos en cuanto a la cantidad de amigos. Pero bueno.

“Ymir da las mejores fiestas,” Reiner nos había asegurado, cuando Jean y yo habíamos mostrado algo de inseguridad sobre si ir una noche antes. “Realmente son raras, pero valen la pena. La única razón por la que está dando una fiesta de Noche de Brujas este año es para celebrar su nueva relación con Christa. Parece que nunca había sentido lo que siente por ella.”

Nadie nos dejó echarnos hacia atrás de la fiesta, de todas formas, y me sentiría terriblemente culpable por eso si lo hiciera… La invitación de Ymir había sido su forma de agradecerme por haber mantenido a Christa a salvo, y yo la respetaba.

“No es como si fueran a ir un montón de personas,” dijo Bertholdt. “Ymir es muy selectiva sobre quien entra en su casa. Y también, bu-bueno, no escucharon esto de mí,” bajó la voz, “No es la chica más sociable del mundo. Normalmente termina alejando a la gente por su insensibilidad, incluso los asusta. N-no me malinterpreten, Ymir es realmente agradable.”

Asentí, y me sentí un poco mejor sabiendo que la fiesta no sería abierta al público donde pudieran llevar hasta al perro; la idea de estar dentro de una casa llena de borrachos, extraños sudorosos no me era tan atrayente.

 

* * *

 

Llegó la tarde de la fiesta, y aunque me había ofrecido voluntariamente para llevar a Jean (también a otros) a la casa de Ymir, Armin desechó rápidamente la idea.

“He decidido ser conductor designado, así que pasaré por ustedes en mi segunda ronda,” había dicho. Iba a protestar y decir que no tenía pensado tomar, pero la verdad, no sabía si lo haría o no… nunca me había emborrachado antes. ¿Más vale prevenir que lamentar, cierto?

Así que al final, Armin se convirtió en nuestro chofer, yendo de la casa de Ymir al campus unas dos o tres veces. Le agradecí profundamente cuando Jean y yo nos subimos a su camioneta, disculpándome por la molestia, pero me aseguró que no le importaba.

Fuimos la última parada de Armin, así que para cuando llegamos a casa de Ymir, fuimos los últimos en llegar. Cuando entramos, la música estaba a todo volumen, y aunque no había un _montón_ de gente, aun así eran bastantes- alrededor de 50 más o menos, todo atiborrado. Era una casa de dos pisos, con bastantes espacios abiertos, así que realmente no estaba todo amontonado. La mayoría de la gente estaba bailando, y gran parte estaba sentado en la sala, bebiendo y riendo bulliciosamente. Aunque una de las primeras cosas que noté, fueron dos vestidos de mucamas estilo Lolita bastante ampones colgando de la pared opuesta a la entrada principal… lo cual era extremadamente extraño considerando que la casa era de Ymir.

Annie, Bertholdt y Reiner eran de los que se encontraban en la sala, y Bertholdt inmediatamente se levantó para hablar con nosotros.

“Yo, eh, creo que debó darles una advertencia, a Jean en particular,” dijo, mirando frenéticamente entre nosotros y los vestidos de mucama en la pared, “No vayan a pelear con nadie. Hay una regla en las fiestas de Ymir para aquellos que empiezan peleas, tendrán que usar los vestidos, y entonces pelear así.”

Jean y yo intercambiamos miradas confundidas, y Bertholdt dijo, “Es solo para no hacer un desastre en su casa. P-pero, hubo dos chicos que empezaron una pelea en una de sus fiestas el año pasado, y… bueno, fue la cereza del pastel esa noche.”

Asentimos comprendiendo, y regresó a sentarse a un lado de Reiner en el sillón. “Entonces espero que alguien empiece una pelea,” sonrió Jean, y yo me reí asintiendo.

“¡OYE, REGRESA AL SOTANO, PORRO*, NO PUEDES SUBIR AQUÍ OLIENDO ASÍ!” alguien grito, y Jean y yo vimos como Connie corrió súbitamente entre la gente por el pasillo, Ymir pisándole los talones. Ella se detuvo cuando nos vio en la sala. “Heeeey, ¡aquí está el invitado de honor!” dijo, y frunció el ceño. “Tu amigo calvo está rompiendo las reglas de dejar la marihuana en el sótano.” Entonces corrió, deslizándose entre los bailarines que llenaban el pasillo, nos encogimos de hombros y la seguimos. Nos llevó a la cocina-el cuarto donde la música no estaba tan fuerte—donde encontramos a Connie tratando de escabullirse con una caja entera de pizza.”Oyeeeee,” Ymir lo regañó, “No puedes llevarte la caja entera, no me importa _que_ tan hambriento estés. Devuélvela.”

“Pero es para Sasha,” se quejó. “¿Sabes cómo se pone cuando tiene hambre?”

Un sonido parecido al de una ballena moribunda provino por debajo de nuestros pies, de alguna forma sonando más fuerte que la música y los borrachos escandalosos.

“Por Dios, llévatelo. Llévatelo y regresa al sótano, ¿me escuchaste?” dijo Ymir, y Connie sonrió en agradecimiento, tomando la caja y saliendo de la cocina. “Ooooh, heeeeey Jean, Marco,” dijo, saludándonos con la cabeza al decir nuestros nombres, sus ojos rojos apenas y enfocaban cuando nos pasó.

Lo miramos por un momento hasta que Jean dijo finalmente, “Siiiiiiiiii, no vamos a ir con Connie y Sasha y los drogadictos.”

“No tenía planeado hacerlo,” dije. Entonces decidimos sentarnos en la mesa de la cocina juntos, Jean tomó varias latas de cerveza de la nevera cerca suyo. “¿Tienes buen aguante para el alcohol?” preguntó casualmente, abriendo una lata.

Lo miré en blanco.

Me miró de regreso.

“¡¿N… nunca has bebido antes?!” parecía realmente impactado.

“Nope.”

Me miró escéptico. “¿Estás diciéndome que en tus dieciocho años de vida, nunca has consumido alcohol ni _una_ sola vez?”

“ _Diecinueve_ años,” lo corregí, “Y sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.”

Hizo una pausa. “¿Diecinueve? Espera, ¡¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?!”

“Dieciséis de Junio.”

“Eres un año entero mayor que yo, ¿pero eres de primer año?”

Miré la superficie de la mesa de madera. “Ah, bueno, después de la secundaria, pasé un año trabajando en dos empleos para ayudar a pagar la universidad, así que… sí.”

“Huh,” fue todo lo que dijo. “Nunca me habías dicho eso.”

Me encogí de hombros. “Nunca preguntaste.”

“De acuerdo,” suspiró. “Eso significa que tendré que cuidarte. Pero no habrá forma de perderme la oportunidad de ver a Marco Bodt emborracharse por primera vez.”

Lo miré fijamente. “¡¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a emborracharme?!”

Jean no dijo nada-simplemente descansó su cabeza en una mano, recargando el codo en la mesa, y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, mirándome con una expresión altanera. Entonces me señaló una lata que había en la mesa con la cabeza, y después me miró.

Puse los ojos en blanco y alcancé la lata, abriéndola con facilidad. Mirando el líquido, me tomó un segundo prepararme mentalmente y tomar un pequeño sorbo.

Esto. Era. Desagradable. Hice una mueca ante el fuerte sabor que recibieron mis papilas. “No voy a mentir, esta cosa sabe _horrible_ ,” le dije. Pero siguió sin decir nada. Tomó otro sorbo… seguía portando su altanería, su expresión orgullosa, y estaba comenzando a irritarme.

Con cuidado, volví a tomar por segunda vez, dejando que la asquerosa bebida se deslizara por mi garganta. Le sonreí entonces. “¿Esperas que me emborrache con algo que apenas y puedo beber?”

“Cuéntame cómo era tu escuela, Marco”

“¿Qu-qué?”

“Cuéntame cómo era tu escuela.”

De acuerdo, eso fue muy extraño. No sabía a qué quería llegar con eso, pero le seguí la corriente. Comencé a decirle sobre mi escuela, los amigos que había tenido, la novia que había tenido el segundo año, el maestro que me odiaba, el club de música al cual pertenecía, cosas como esas. Siguió haciéndome plática; ¿Qué tan lejos había llegado con mi novia? ¿Era guapa? ¿Había logrado que despidieran a mi maestro? Oh, ¿pertenecía a un club de música, que instrumento tocaba? ¿Le tocaría una canción en piano algún día?

Mientras la conversación seguía, no había puesto mucha atención a la lata que estaba sosteniendo, pero de alguna manera, se había quedado vacía. Supuse que inconscientemente había tomado sorbos mientras hablaba y escuchaba, ¿pero el haberme acabado la lata y apenas haberme dado cuenta? Podía sentir un zumbido sordo en el fondo de mi cabeza, y antes de que me diera cuenta, había una segunda lata en mi mano… Jean había tomado la lata vacía y la había reemplazado por una nueva, abriéndola por mí, y colocándola en mi mano.

Lo miré incrédulamente.

“¿Y bien?” dijo, llevándose un trago a los labios. “Continúa.”

“Eh… ¿Dónde me quedé?” pregunté.

“Me estabas contando sobre tu niñez arruinada por un traumático evento que involucraba Furbies.”

“Oh… cierto.”

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos sentados. Probablemente horas… todo pasaba rápido y a la vez lento. Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo, sentía que el tiempo se había detenido. Después de un rato, incluso la música había bajado el volumen, y Jean y yo hablábamos entre murmullos. ¿Cuánto había bebido _Jean_? No tenía la más mínima idea- estaba tratando de seguir la cuenta de mis _propias_ cervezas. Me sentía un poco mareado, y cuando le hablaba a Jean, mi boca hacía extraños movimientos cuando articulaba, por lo que las palabras no salían como yo quería. Era una sensación particular, pero no me molestó… en realidad me gustaba.

Algo que recuerdo definitivamente de esa fiesta era la gravedad de la voz de Jean, lo cálido que se sentía cuando sus palabras me abrazaban, llevándome consigo en sus tonos bajos y abrazadores sonidos.

“Ten cuidado, Marco, Jean tiende a besar mucho cuando esta borracho.”

Brinqué ante la repentina intromisión a la conversación, alejándome del rostro de Jean- no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que nos habíamos acercado.

“¡Cierra la maldita boca, Jaeger!” gritó Jean, y me giré para ver a Eren detrás de mí, golpeando con eficacia tres latas vacías de la mesa mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

“¡Solo pensé en darle un buen consejo!” gritó Eren en respuesta, exasperado. “ _Sí_ besas cuando estas borracho, _sabes_  que lo haces. En realidad, ¡ _Mikasa_ sabe que lo haces!”

“¡Dije que cerraras la maldita boca!” Jean dio un salto en su silla, tirándola al suelo con un fuerte ‘ _ruido_ ’ de madera. Me encogía ante el sonido. _¿Jean siempre se enojaba tan rápido cuando estaba tomado…?_

“¡Teníamos quince años, maldita sea! Y si no mal recuerdo, en ese mismo momento _tú_ estabas colgando del poste de la bandera y tu _trasero pateado_ -“

“¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!” ladró Eren, sus manos echas puños a sus costados. “Pero ya que estamos recordando las cosas estúpidas que hicimos en la escuela, ¡¿Quién fue el que corrió con Mikasa el primer día de clases como un completo idiota diciendo _‘He tenido sueños sobre ti, casémonos y tengamos una docena de hijos’_?!”

“¡YO NUNCA DIJE ESO!”

“¡Pero lo hubieras dicho! _Siempre_ alardeas sobre tus estúpidos sueños, ¡como si realmente nos importaran! ¡¿Quién te creería toda esa mierda en primer lugar?!”

Los ojos de Jean se abrieron completamente, y pude adivinar que algo dentro de él estaba explotando… se estaba acercando cada vez más a su límite.

“¡No son ninguna mierda, Jaeger, cierra la maldita boca! ¡Solo cállate y deja de hablar!”

El músculo bajo uno de los ojos de Eren se contrajo. “¿O sino qué? ¡¿Tendrás otro sueño sobre mí y vendrás corriendo y llorando como aquella vez?!”

Jean espetó.

“¡PENSAMOS QUE HABIAS MUERTO, IDIOTA!” lo arremetió, y Eren se pegó a la pared por reflejo. Jean lo tomó por la camisa y lo levantó hasta quedar a la misma altura, golpeándolo contra la pared de nuevo y yo tiré la cerveza que tenía en la mano, levantándome de la mesa tras Jean.

“¡¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER SIEMPRE TAN TEMERARIO?” le giró en la cara, y una expresión de confusión y furia se vio reflejada en el rostro de Eren. “¡¿DE QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HABLANDO?!” le gritó en respuesta.

Armin entró entonces al cuarto, con los ojos bien abiertos ante la escena de Jean golpeando a Eren contra la pared, los dos gritándose entre ellos con todo el aire que tenían en sus pulmones. “¡¿Eren?!” dijo. “¡Jean! ¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“¡JEAN!” grité, pero no estaba escuchando. Comencé a jalarlo, tratando de soltarlo de Eren. Armin hizo todo lo que pudo por ayudar, pero no fue de mucha ayuda, para ser sinceros.

“¡JEAN, MIRAME!” le grité al oído, y se detuvo.

“¡¿Alguien está peleando?!” escuchamos a alguien gritar entusiasmado desde el corredor, y Jean finalmente lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo con un sonido ‘ _sordo_ ’.

“Tú ocúpate de Eren, yo… llevaré a Jean afuera… ¿de acuerdo?” dije, tratando de coordinar mis pensamientos con las palabras.

Armin asintió, sus manos sobre los hombros de Eren, mientras yo tomé a Jean del brazo y comencé a arrastrarlo por el corredor, dirigiéndome a la puerta principal.

“¡No quiero ir afuera!” protestó, a lo que le respondí, “Es salir o el vestido.” Fue cuando probablemente la mitad de la gente fluyó por el estrecho pasillo, en dirección a la cocina. “¡Los escuché por aquí!” escuchamos decir a una persona. “Me pregunto quién estaba peleando,” dijo otra. La temporada de cacería de brujas estaba comenzando.

Jean me siguió obedientemente.

Y aunque luché por seguir caminando en línea recta, constantemente chocaba contra muros y gente, hasta que logramos salir hasta las fronteras de la casa de Ymir con éxito.

  

* * *

 

El aire frío de la noche nos llenó los pulmones mientras estábamos sentados, hombro con hombro, en las escaleras del pórtico de Ymir.

Jean estaba inclinado hacia delante, los ojos cerrados con fuerza con su cabeza en las manos, y yo solo lo miraba en silencio mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba. No estoy seguro de cuantos minutos nos mantuvimos en silencio, estaba demasiado intoxicado para hacer una estimación aproximada, pero probablemente fueron muchos. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, respirando normal de nuevo, me aventuré a preguntar, “¿Estás bien?”

Ni siquiera me miró. Solamente inhaló una enorme cantidad de aire y lenta, muy lentamente, tan lentamente que creí que se desinflaría como un globo y se encogería a mi lado, lo dejó salir.

“Estoy bien.” Su voz era ronca, y no se veía bien.

“… ¿Quieras hablar de ello?” traté. Él se encogió de hombros.

No encontraba las palabras. Nunca había visto a Jean tan enfurecido, tan en el filo del precipicio y fuera de control. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo había disparado…

“¿Jean? ¿De qué hablaba Eren? ¿Qué pesadillas?”

Agitó la cabeza, mirando los escalones debajo de sus pies.

Así que no quería hablar de ello. No quería hablar de nada, y eso me asustó. En ese momento, cualquier cercanía que sentía que había compartido con Jean se había esfumado.

“Regresa, Jean,” dije calladamente, mi voz se quebró. Fue entonces que me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

“Yo… estoy aquí, hombre. Estoy justo aquí.” Me dio una mirada de confusión, que se convirtió en una de preocupación, y suspiré.

“¿De verdad no quieres hablar de eso?” dije.

Frunció el ceño, me miró otra vez, y después dirigió su mirada al jardín de enfrente.

“¿Sabías que nunca he sido de muchos amigos?” murmuró.

Lo miré. “¿E-eh…?”

Se mordió el labio inferior. “Sí. Y… no mucha gente es cercana a mí.”

No dije nada. Quería que continuara. Me gustaba a que estaba llegando. “Siento que… tú eres la persona más cercana a mí de lo que nadie había sido antes.”

Entonces cerró la boca, y esperé pacientemente a que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

“D-di algo,” dijo Jean, y lo miré alzando las cejas. “¿Cómo qué?” pregunté.

“¡Como que todo lo que estoy diciendo es estúpido!”

“Pero no creo que sea estúpido.”

“… ¿De verdad?”

“De verdad,” afirmé.

Nos quedamos sentados calladamente por un momento, pensando.

“Así que… ¿soy tu mejor amigo?” le di un ligero codazo, y en la oscuridad, pude jurar que Jean se estaba sonrojando.

“B-bueno… ¡sí, por supuesto! Es una pregunta estúpida, claro que lo eres.” Sonreí débilmente mientras lo veía pasar saliva, sus dedos inquietos y jalando las mangas de su sudadera. “¿Yo… soy _tu_ mejor amigo?”

Lo empujé ligeramente con mi hombro. “Sí, lo eres.”

La pequeña sonrisa que se asomó en sus labios llenó mi corazón con una extraña y rebosante felicidad que llegó a marearme, y me mordí los labios, intentando suprimir mi propia sonrisa. Jean y yo éramos mejores amigos. _Ojalá para siempre_ , pensé.

“Me siento solo cuando estoy con cualquiera,” espetó, y de repente yo era todo oídos. Pero se tensó, con los ojos abiertos, y me di cuenta de que había dicho algo demasiado personal… ahora estaba demasiado asustado para continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.

“Continúa,” lo animé. “¿Qué quieres decir?”

Me miró, sus ojos ámbar llenos con una incertidumbre y un miedo que llegaba a doler, y le di una sonrisa alentadora. “Te escucho,” le dije.

Tomó otra bocanada de aire antes de mirar el suelo. “Me siento solo cuando estoy con cualquiera,” repitió, “Pero… no cuando estoy contigo.”

Seguí callado, dándole tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos mientras continuaba. “No me llevo bien con la gente, Marco, yo… no mucha gente me entiende. Y es mi culpa por ser tan difícil de entender, pero aun así…” cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago, inclinándose hacia adelante. “He sentido que, por mucho tiempo, no he existido en el mismo plano que los demás… al menos emocionalmente. No hago click con nadie, y nadie se conecta conmigo a un nivel emocional, y yo… me siento realmente solo.” Su voz cuando dijo la última oración salió con un leve gemido, tan lleno de dolor que sonó como una plegaria necesitada de ayuda. Lo que Jean estaba diciendo era increíblemente complicado, y definitivamente un poco difícil de comprender, pero estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por saber de dónde venía todo esto.

“Todo el mundo parecer tener personas con la que se conectan inmediatamente, personas que entienden cada aspecto de ellos, y nunca pensé que iba a encontrar a alguien que pudiera hacer eso por mí…”

Mi mente se aferró a cada palabra que había dicho. _¿Iba?_ Pensé. _¿En tiempo pasado? ¿Piensa que ya encontró a alguien así?_

Me aclaré la garganta nerviosamente. “¿Crees, eh… crees que yo podría? Ya sabes… ¿ser esa persona? ¿Para ti?”

No me miró. “Tal vez.”

Me miré las manos, sintiendo como mi estómago se revolvía incómodamente. “¿Jean?”

“¿Sí?”

Volví a levantar la vista y coloqué mi mano en su hombro. “Voy a encontrarte. En cualquier plano existencial en el que estés caminando ahora, voy a buscarte, y voy a encontrarte.”

“… Gracias, Marco,” susurró.

Nos sentamos así por un breve momento, deleitándonos con la presencia del otro mientras nos acurrucábamos en nuestras chamarras, el aire frío comenzaba a azotarnos.

Sentado ahí, tan cerca de Jean, tanto física como emocionalmente, sentí que… sentí que quería-

Quité mi mano y me incliné hacia el otro lado de las escaleras de concreto.

“¡¿Marco?!”

Le respondió el sonido del vomito chocando contra la tierra, y me palmeó la espalda con dulzura. “Vaya forma de arruinar el momento, amigo,” dijo. Ni siquiera pude responderle con una ingeniosa replica; solo seguí vomitando y arqueándome. Me acarició la espalda, diciendo, “Respira hondo… respira hondo y despacio.”

Tenía razón. El vómito _había_ arruinado el momento, pero probablemente no de la forma que él pensaba.

Porque había querido tomarlo de la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MALDITA SEA. Esto fue un poco más largo que los otros dos capítulos, y un poco más dulce también. Había planeado acabar esto la noche PASADA, pero finalmente, está terminado.  
> Tengo que admitirlo, esto fue difícil. Realmente tuve que sentarme y hacer una lluvia de ideas para saber qué era lo que tenía que pasar, pero sabía que hay pedazos vitales que necesitaban ser incluidos antes de poder seguir con los eventos en el Capítulo 4, pero aparte de eso, no tenía idea de cómo incluir esta información.  
> Hubiera sido difícil y una pérdida de tiempo, pero considerando las cosas, terminó siendo un agradable triunfo. Realmente me agradó este capítulo, aunque fuera difícil de escribir.  
>  ~~Voy a dormir un poco antes de escribir la versión de Jean y la publicare mañana (que oficialmente es hoy, ya que son las 3 de la mañana justo ahora, pero a quien le importa), y entonces podré seguir con el siguiente capítulo. Espero poder terminar ese capítulo antes del lunes. Sino, ehhh… será publicado tan pronto como pueda, es todo lo que puedo decir.~~  
>  Edit: El siguiente capítulo no será publicado hasta el 18, sorry! No pude trabajar mucho en la versión de Jean hasta hoy, así que tendré que trabajar en el capítulo 4 los siguientes días…  
> ¡Pero muchas gracias a todos! Todos sus comentarios son muy dulces y alentadores, ¡y siento este agradable cariño hacia ustedes y esta historia! De bueno, muchísimas gracias chicos, ¡todos son súper lindos! <3
> 
> * * *
> 
> * (Nota del Traductor _N.T._ ) En la versión original, Ymir le grita a Connie "WEEDIE" haciendo referencia a la parabra _weed_ que es una forma popular de llamar a la marihuana en USA, así que intenté encontrar una forma global o al menos, menos vulgar que "marihuano" o "drogo" que es como se les dice a los drogadictos en mi país.


	4. Cruel Piedad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco emprende un viaje de auto descubrimiento.  
> 9,343 palabras (9,249 palabras en español). Tonterías, angustia, frustraciones sexuales, ira, tristeza, y la añoranza de algo que no puede tener, todo aquí en este enorme capítulo.  
> Están entrando a una montaña rusa, amigos.
> 
>  
> 
> [Clikea aquí para la versión de Jean!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149458/chapters/2597155/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.T.: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Lamento la demora, en vdd! Las cosas estan algo complicadas con la tarea y el trabajo... piensenlo dos veces si deciden estudiar arquitectura, NO es divertido, pero en fin.  
> Gracias a Lownly por darme el tutoreo para los comentarios de facebook que se veran a continuación en el capitulo y por tenerme paciencia en skype! (Thanks Lownly for the tutorial with the FB status and for having so much patience with me on skype!) Ahora entiendo las notas al final, hacer estas cosas no son sencillas!  
> Espero no tardarme tanto con la versión de Jean, ya que los capitulos son mas extensos como pudieron notarlo, pero no dejaré inconcluso esto! Y gracias por los animos con la traducción! Me hace feliz que la gente de habla hispana pueda encontrar esta traducción y se emocionen por ello. Muchas gracias!

_Last night I think I drank too much_   
_Call it a temporary crutch_   
_With broken words I tried to say_   
_Honey don't you be afraid_   
_If we got nothing we got us (Yeah)_   
  
_And if you only die once I wanna die with_   
_You got something I need_   
_In this world full of people there's one killing me_   
_And if we only die once I wanna die with you_

_La otra noche creo que bebí demasiado_   
_Llámalo una recaida temporal_   
_Con palabras rotas trato de decir_   
_Cariño no tengas miedo_   
_Si no tenemos nada nos tenemos a nosotros (Yeah)_

_Y si solo mueres una vez yo quiero morir con_   
_Tú tienes algo que necesito_   
_En este mundo lleno de gente hay solo uno matándome_   
_Y si solo morimos una vez yo quiero morir contigo_

-OneRepublic _(Something I Need)_

 

* * *

 

_Mi nombre es Marco Bodt, y tengo un problema._

Sentado en el piso de mi habitación, la luz del amanecer se colaba por mi ventana. En mi regazo había una holgada camisa gris de botones, el aroma familiar a jabón barato y a Axe de chocolate emanaban de la tela. Lo sabía, porque se aseguré de olerla.

En el piso junto a mí, a mi derecha, había un par de pantalones oscuros, y enfrente de mí, en la esquina junto a la cama gemela de Jean… había un par de bóxer azules a cuadros. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire para calmar mis nervios, estiré una mano temblorosa, con el rostro hirviendo y el corazón acelerado. Las yemas de mis dedos estaban a escasos centímetros cuando retiré mi mano, la realización golpeándome con toda la fuerza de un camión de dieciocho ruedas a exceso de velocidad.

_Estoy emocionado por la idea de tocar la ropa interior de mi mejor amigo._

“Estoy realmente jodido.”

 

* * *

 

Estaba bastante seguro de que todos los que habían ido a la fiesta de Ymir no habían ido a clases el siguiente viernes. Experimenté mi primera resaca, y un montón de gente ni siquiera se había ido; durmiendo en casa de Ymir. Lo que no sabían, es que habían caído en su trampa, lo que inmediatamente se convirtió en el ‘Cuerpo de Limpieza de Ymir’ al día siguiente. Sasha y Connie estaban entre ellos.

Aunque después de eso, las cosas siguieron de la misma manera: con otra pijamada de fin de semana. Sin embargo, este fin de semana no fue exactamente… ‘usual’.

Empezó igual que siempre; Jean llegó a mi dormitorio y había traído consigo algunas de sus películas para escoger, y solo íbamos a pasar el resto de la noche viendo películas juntos. Yo fui el encargado de los “refrigerios”, lo cuales solo fueron palomitas de microondas y varios dulces. Nos acomodamos en mi cama juntos, con las luces apagadas, y nos recargamos contra la pared, lado a lado con un tazón de palomitas en el regazo de Jean. Nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Pero pasando quince minutos de la película, algo extraño pasó. Comencé a estar… creo que el único término que se puede usar es ‘demasiado consiente’.

Sentado en mi cama en la oscuridad junto a Jean, de repente estuve casi _dolorosamente_ atento de su presencia junto a mí, al grado de que estaba comenzando a perder el hilo de la película y me enfoqué enteramente en _él_. Su pausado sube-y-baja de su pecho cuando inhalaba y exhalaba, era, por alguna razón, increíblemente una distracción. Me encontré dando furtivas miradas fugaces en su dirección, los contornos y los afilados ángulos de su rostro eran más pronunciados bajo la ligera luz de la televisión.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo, Marco?_ Pensé, reprendiéndome. _Mira la película, solo es Jean_. Y así, alejando mis ojos del rostro de Jean, intenté mantener mi atención fija en la película.

Aunque no duró mucho. Cuando finalmente decidí agarrar un poco de palomitas, mi mano se deslizó discretamente hacia el tazón, mis dedos chocaron contra los de Jean—la sensación inesperada de su piel cálida contra las yemas de mis dedos me impactó, y casi saco la mano de ahí de golpe.

“Lo siento,” murmuró, quitando su mano. “He estado acaparando las palomitas, ¿no?”

“N-no importa,” tartamudeé, agarrando rápidamente un puñado de palomitas con mantequilla y me retiré.

“Ahh, hombre, ¿qué mierda?” lo escuché gimotear, y me giré para verlo haciendo un puchero. En realidad estaba _haciendo un puchero_ , sus cejas fruncidas, y su labio inferior sobresalía. Eso en realidad era… _Oh Dios,_ no _estoy pensando que mi mejor amigo es tierno, lo juro._

“¿Qué?” dije.

“Agarraste una palomita que _yo_ me iba a comer…”

Lo mire, incrédulo, preguntándome como podía actuar tan tremendamente infantil, antes de sonreír ampliamente y metiéndome el puñado entero de palomitas en mi boca.

Su quijada se descolocó mientras me miraba sin creerlo, pero rápidamente volvió a cerrarla y me miró fijamente. Noté como su mirada indecisa volaba entre mis ojos y mi boca moviéndose al masticar. Se detuvo en mi boca.

“No me tienes,” me gruñó amenazadoramente.

Y de repente mi mente fue asaltada con la imagen de sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua explorando my boca-

Me ahogué antes de tragar todo y me doblé, tosiendo incontrolablemente.

“Oh DIOS mío,” dijo, abrazándose el estómago por reírse tan fuerte, prácticamente llorando. Mi tos siguió, y me palmeó la espalda en un débil intento por ayudar, aunque su propia risa no lo dejara retener mucho oxígeno. “¡Estaba bromeando!” jadeó, la risa deformaban su delgada figura mientras intentaba componerse. Después de varios y profundos respiros y cuando por fin logré pasar toda mi comida, dijo, “No tenía idea de qué iba a pasar, tus reacciones son las mejores, mierda.” Se limpió una lágrima de risa.

“Voy a tener que fastidiarte así más seguido,” suspiró.

Mi rostro estaba caliente y me sentí tremendamente estúpido. “Por favor no,” dije con voz ronca.

“No te preocupes, lo haré.”

Traté de pasar el resto de la película en paz, pero el daño ya estaba hecho; la imagen en mi mente no iba a desaparecer, y me sentí inmensamente avergonzado y apenado por eso. Me _molestaba_ —el hecho de que una imagen de _Jean_ , mi mejor amigo, _besándome_ estuviera atorada en mi cabeza me enfadaba y me confundía. Al principió le eché la culpa de mis nada-apropiados pensamientos a Jean por provocarme, pero no podía culparlo por eso—era solo como Jean era. Sin mencionar que nos habíamos provocado el uno al otro _justo así_ un montón de otras veces antes. Pero ninguno de los dos había reaccionado de alguna extraña o incómoda manera. _Así que… ¿qué era diferente ahora?_

Al final, culpé a mis hormonas, e hice planes para alejarme de todo eso tan pronto como pudiera (lo cual, considerando que era un “fin de semana de pijamada”, no iba a ser pronto).

Estábamos apenas en la segunda película de nuestro Maratón de Películas cuando Jean finalmente se acabó el tercer tazón de palomitas, poniéndolo a un lado y gateó sobre mí para poder agarrar la barra de Snickers a mi izquierda.

Dejé de respirar, y pareció que el tiempo se detuvo cuando lo vi relamerse los labios, sus ojos clavados en el dulce. El movimiento fue minúsculo, no hubiera podido verlo si hubiera estado más lejos; el pequeño chasquido de su lengua, la punta empujando ligeramente contra sus apretados labios. Suficiente era decir, que me sentí curiosamente abochornado para cuando se volvió a sentar.

 _¡¿No pudo haberme pedido que le pasara la estúpida barra de Snikers?!_ Pensé, más frustrado conmigo mismo que como lo estaba con él.

A ese punto, estaba mucho más consiente de mis reacciones, así que hice la inteligente decisión de mantener mis ojos clavados en la televisión mientras Jean se comía la barra de chocolate; estaba más que seguro que no me iba a gustar la reacción de mi cuerpo al verlo lamerse los residuos de chocolate y caramelo de sus labios. Eventualmente pude relajarme y disfrutar, pero todo el resto de la noche de películas, la urgencia de deslizar mi mano unos pocos centímetros a la derecha y colocarla sobre la de Jean se mantuvo en el fondo de mi mente.

Me fui a dormir esa noche intrigado por mi extraño comportamiento.

Encogiéndome de hombros, me acurruqué en mis sábanas. La cordura regresaría con el sueño, razoné.

 

* * *

 

La siguiente mañana, creí que mis problemas de la noche anterior se habían resuelto y que podía seguir adelante con mi vida, dejando atrás las necesidades de la noche del viernes únicamente como cansancio y una sobre abundancia de testosterona. Jean me arrastró de la cama, igual que siempre, y fuimos a conseguir el desayuno juntos.

Se quemó la lengua con su café de nuevo, y lo regañé por hacerlo de nuevo—las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad, y la pesada preocupación por los eventos ocurridos la noche anterior me abandonaron conforme avanzaba el día, dejándome ligero y relajado. Terminamos por pasar la mayor parte del sábado con Sasha y Connie, paseando en el centro comercial más cercano y haciendo tonterías. Sasha compró cerca de tres comidas enteras para sí misma en las pocas horas que pasamos ahí, y me dejó preguntándome como su familia había podido mantenerla alimentada toda su vida. Connie se detuvo en una tienda de electrónica para comprar un par de audífonos excesivamente caros, expresando su profundo interés en adquirir los más ruidosos y de mejor calidad imaginable. Pude adivinar que sonidos tenía pensado opacar con ellos.

Jean y yo regresamos a mi habitación molidos, más que cansados después de andar todo el día con los jueguitos de Connie y Sasha. “Voy a ducharme primero,” dije, buscando mi bolsa con my shampoo y las cosas de aseo.

“Rayos,” murmuró. “Necesito comenzar a recordar traer mis propias cosas para bañarme, ¿eh?”

“Sí,” concordé. “Aunque la verdad estaba con la impresión de que seguías olvidándolas a propósito, para que pudieras usar mi shampoo ‘floral’.”

“¡Ya quisieras!” gritó mientras me encaminaba por el pasillo, con ropa limpia en una mano.

Mi ducha fue rápida, pero de haber sabido con lo que me iba a topar cuando regresara a mi habitación, probablemente me hubiera tardado un poco más en arreglarme.

Cuando abrí la puerta, con la bolsa con los productos de limpieza en una mano, el cabello goteándome en mi playera limpia, encontré a Jean, envuelto en una toalla floja alrededor de la cintura.

“¡Oh!” jadeé, casi soltando la bolsa por la sorpresa, pero no pareció darse cuenta de mi reacción; tomó la bolsa de baño de mi agarre con facilidad y se deslizó justo a un lado mío, caminando a las duchas a unos pocos cuartos de ahí.

Parpadeé rápidamente, tratando de arrancarme la imagen de su torso desnudo y los tensos músculos de su estómago de la mente. Jean se había duchado en Sina bastantes veces antes, pero normalmente se cambiaba en los baños en vez de _pasearse en toalla_. Quiero decir, era una cosa increíblemente común—los chicos de mi piso hacían eso todo el tiempo. Era solo que… el que _él_ lo hiciera me había tomado completamente por sorpresa.

Me senté torpemente en mi cama entonces, arrojando la ropa sucia a un lado y  colocando mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras intentaba calmar mi acelerado corazón.

 _Debiste de haberte pajeado en la ducha, Marco, entonces no estarías metido en este embrollo,_ me dije a mí mismo.

Yo, por supuesto, estaba plenamente consciente de que podía encontrar a un hombre atractivo. De hecho, me había deleitado con _bastantes_ hombres varios años atrás antes de este punto (la única novia que había tenido se había escandalizado por eso, todo porque venía de una familia altamente cristiana que expresaba su total disgusto a cualquiera que tuviera una inclinación de esa naturaleza. Sí, por eso terminó todo). Así que no estaba pasando por una “crisis gay”; ya lo había vivido antes. El verdadero problema era que comerme los abdominales de mi mejor amigo con los ojos de esa manera no era nada bueno, para _nada_. Tenía que poner mi mierda en orden.

Excepto que en el segundo en que Jean regresó, hice exactamente eso: comerme los abdominales de mi mejor amigo con los ojos. Fue mucho peor la segunda vez.

Su cabello, aún mojado por la ducha, rociaba sus hombros con agua que escurría hasta su pecho desnudo, eventualmente las pequeñas gotas descendían hasta su estómago. Su toalla estaba floja alrededor de su cintura, justo sobre su cadera, y cuando caminó frente a mí hasta su cama gemela, obtuve la más hermosa vista de su estrecha espalda y como la toalla abrazaba su trasero.

_MARCO, ¡¿qué acabábamos de decidir?! Detén esto._

Obedeciendo a mi conciencia, aparté mis ojos abruptamente, el rostro hirviendo mientras pasaba la saliva que se había acumulado en mi boca. Y tal vez mi cabeza había mirado a otro lado, pero cuando escuché la toalla golpear el piso, mis ojos se abrieron insanamente. _Porque a mí_ , pensé miserablemente.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos de pena y auto-regaño que no me di cuenta de lo rápido que Jean se había vestido, o de que intentaba furtivamente tomar algo de su cama.

La almohada me golpeó la cabeza tan fuerte, que casi hizo que me fuera de lado.

“¡Jean!”

“¡Directo al blanco!” chilló triunfante.

_¿Lo ves? Solo es el estúpido de Jean haciendo cosas estúpidas como estúpidamente hace siempre. Deja de ponerte tan nervioso con él._

Con una rabieta de irritación, le lancé su almohada de regreso, pero la evadió y rápidamente me equipé con mi propia almohada.

“¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?” le advertí, sonriéndole torcidamente mientras blandía mi arma amenazadoramente.

“¡Oh por supuesto que quiero hacerlo!” gritó, corriendo hacia mí con su almohada en mano.

Y comenzamos a pelear, uno contra uno, almohada contra almohada, como un par de niñas pubertas en su primera pijamada. Jean se aseguró de golpearme la cabeza varias veces, mientras yo me aseguré de siempre golpear su trasero con mi almohada en represalia.

“¿Tienes alguna fascinación por mi trasero?” cuestionó después del quinto golpe-al-trasero-con-la-almohada. Mi estómago dio un vuelco.

“¡N-no! ¡Yo solo-!”

 Viendo una abertura, Jean tomó ventaja de mi distracción y brincó de mi cama, se abalanzó sobre mí y me tacleó al suelo. Luchó contra el agarre de mi almohada.

“Gané,” se burló, arrojando mi almohada al otro lado de la habitación, fuera de mi alcance.

Le fruncí el cejo.

“Vamos, hombre, no seas tan mal perdedor,” sonrió, aun sobre mi y agarrándose fuertemente de su propia almohada. “Solo era un jue- wow, ¡¿Marco?! ¡Deten-!”

Lo abracé con mis brazos, asegurándolo en mi agarre mientras nos hacía girar y lo anclaba en el suelo debajo de mí. A horcajadas sobre él mientras se retorcía, buscando frenéticamente una manera de escapar, tomé sus muñecas juntas y las coloqué sobre su cabeza, agarrándolas con una sola mano mientras le arrancaba la almohada de sus dedos desesperados con la otra. Lo golpeé en el rostro con ella.

“¿Quién es el ganador ahora?” le sonreí desde arriba. Su ceño usual apareció en su rostro.

“Sigo siendo yo,” dijo indignado. “Yo te quité la almohada primero, ¡así que sigo siendo el ganador!”

Sonreí, notando lo vulnerable que era debajo de mí, expuesto bajo mis brazos. Me recordó aquellas veces que jugaba con Marie…

“¿Tienes cosquillas, Jean?” canté arrulladoramente, y se puso rígido.

“C-claro que no,” balbuceó, sus ojos abiertos con miedo. “Soy un hombre adulto… Yo no tengo cosqui-MARCO, DETEN-“

Pero fue muy tarde. Arrojé su almohada a un lado y enterré mis dedos en una de sus axilas, y se retorció debajo de mí. Miré con satisfacción como explotaba en una risa incontrolable, su rostro comenzó a ponerse rojo por la falta de oxígeno. Sus piernas pateaban salvajemente, y como yo estaba sentado sobre sus caderas, comenzó a pegarme con las rodillas en la espalda.

“¡Auch, hijo de-!” me reí, soltando sus muñecas para poder atacar sus lados con ambas manos.

“¡NN-MARC-AJAJAJAA! ¡D-Deten… Marco-Ajajaja! ¡No puedo respirar-AJA!”

Su espalda se dobló hacia arriba mientras intentaba escaparse de mis manos, y finalmente, en una sacudida violenta de desesperación, me lanzó lejos de él y rodó hasta quedar a salvo.

Rodé hacia él, pero me empujó. “¡Vuelve a hacer eso,” jadeó, “y te patearé el trasero!” Estaba sonriendo a pesar de la amenaza, así que sabía que en realidad no estaba molesto conmigo.

Nos quedamos tirados en el suelo así, escuchaba sus rápidos jadeos mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, me giré para mirarlo.

“¿Aún crees que ganaste?” lo reté.

Gruñó, “Sí.” Entonces se giró en mi dirección, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Pasé saliva.

“¿Q-qué?”

No dijo nada al principio, mirándome fijamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

“No te lancé la almohada sin ninguna razón,” dijo finalmente. Alcé las cejas interrogantemente, y se levantó recargado en un codo. “Parecía que estabas pensando en algo serio,” continuó. “Y parecías algo molesto, así que quería animarte.”

Sentí mi pecho contraerse un poco al darme cuenta de lo que se estaba refiriendo. Sabía lo que seguía después de eso.

“¿En qué estabas pensando?” preguntó.

Un puñado de mariposas me invadió el estómago, mi rostro comenzando a calentarse. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decirle? _¡¿_ “ _Estoy avergonzado y confundido y asustado porque me has estado excitando durante el fin de semana,”?!_ Eso _no_ sonaba bien. ¿Tal vez podría zafarme con una pequeña mentira?

“Yo… eh, estaba pensando en… el examen que tengo la siguiente semana. He estado algo estresado por eso, así que… sí.”

_Wow, linda mentira, Marco. Muy convincente._

La expresión de Jean se endureció, sus ojos se opacaron, y supe que no había logrado engañarlo.

“No me mientas de esa maldita manera. Si no quieres hablar de eso, simplemente dilo, ¿de acuerdo?”

“¡Bien! De acuerdo, sí, no quiero hablar de eso.” Dejé salir un suspiro y rodé sobre mi espalda. Jean había comenzado a notar mi extraño comportamiento. Si no lograba tranquilizarme y poner en orden a mis hormonas pronto, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubriera.

Pasamos esa noche hablando y riendo y bromeando, discutiendo varios planes para la siguiente semana y bobeando en internet. No experimente otro ataque hormonal esa noche, pero _sí_  dormí pensando en Jean arqueando su espalda debajo de mí mientras lo montaba a horcajadas.

 

* * *

 

El domingo trajo consigo algo de piedad.

Era un poco más del medio día, probablemente la 1:00 PM, y habíamos comprado sándwiches del Subway más cercano para comerlos en mi habitación. Yo estaba en mi cama, con la laptop abierta en Facebook mirando mi página de noticias mientras masticaba la comida, así que fue un poco inesperado cuando actualicé la página y el rostro de Jean me estaba mirando desde la pantalla.

Miré en su dirección, viéndolo pasar el sándwich  por la garganta.

“¿Acabas… acabas de subir una _selfie_?” pregunté.

“Shi,” dijo con un bocado en la boca.

“Eh, ¿por qué?”

Terminó de masticar. “Porque Jaeger está en línea,” fue su respuesta.

“… No entiendo.”

“Solo mira.”

Las palabras apenas habían dejado su boca cuando el botón de ‘Nueva Historia’ apareció al inicio de la pagina y di un click. Eren había subido una selfie frunciendo el ceño, Mikasa estaba leyendo en el fondo. Debajo de la foto podía leerse una leyenda, “Quieres más, Kirschtein?”

Alcé una ceja mirando a Jean. “¿Haces guerras de selfies contra Eren?”

“Puedes apostar a que sí.”

“¿Y cada cuando ganas tú?”

No respondió; estaba demasiado ocupado tomándose una foto a sí mismo con su celular. Lo vi escribir las palabras, “Dame tu mejor golpe, Jaeger” en la descripción y la subió.

Había un comentario de Connie.            

****

 Suspiré, terminándome mi almuerzo mientras veía los eventos desenvolverse vía Facebook. Eren respondió a la selfie de Jean con una donde aparecía mostrando los _dos_ dedos de en medio hacia la cámara, con una expresión presumida.

“¿Eso cuenta como una selfie?” Alguien está tomando la foto por él,” mencioné. “Quiero decir, a menos de que use telequinesis…”

“Excelente observación,” dijo Jean, escribiendo mi observación en la sección de comentarios en la selfie de Eren. Él respondió con otra selfie.

“Que sucede, Jean? No tienes amigos que te ayuden?” la fotografía mostraba a Eren y a Armin mirando a la cámara, y Armin parecía algo incómodo.

Jean se giró hacia mí. “¿Tienes lentes de sol?” preguntó. Le eché un vistazo con curiosidad, entonces señalé con la cabeza hacia mi escritorio, y gateó hasta ahí para tomar mis únicos dos pares. “Póntelos,” me ordenó, arrojándome un par.

“¿En serio me vas a arrastrar en esto?” pregunté.

“Sí. Ahora póntelos.”

Suspiré en resignación mientras los colocaba sobre mi rostro; Jean había reclamado como suyos mis lentes de aviador mientras se subía a la cama conmigo.

“Ahora haz señas de pandilla,” dijo. Lo hice, pero cuando seguí sonriendo mientras se preparaba para tomar la foto, me dio un golpe tras la nuca. “No sonrías, no es momento de ser lindo. Aparenta ser un matón.”

Una terrible mueca fue lo mejor que pude aparentar, y finalmente la aceptó y subió la foto. Mientras esperábamos la respuesta de Eren, le sonreí a Jean, mis gafas aún puestas. Él bajó las suyas un poco.

“¿Qué?” preguntó.

“Dijiste que mis sonrisas eran lindas.”

Farfulló. “¡¿Qu-?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no lo hice!” su sonrojo era demasiado divertido y adorable, así que lo dejé salirse con la suya.

“Sí, claro.”

Abrió la boca como su fuera a decir algo, pero Eren había subido su selfie. Esta era de él y Armin con un ángulo hacia abajo, ambos con bocas de pato mirando hacia la cámara. Jean miró la foto pensativo. “¿Cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento, Marco?” se preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. “Llévalo a una dirección donde tú creas que ellos no lo harán. Si puedes llevarlo más lejos que ellos, tú ganas, ¿cierto?”

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un largo rato, y entonces una amplia sonrisa surcó su rostro. “Eres un genio,” dijo.

“Bueno… sé que lo soy. Pero porqué aho- Uhhh, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?”

Antes de darme cuenta, Jean había remplazado la computadora que estaba sobre mis piernas unos momentos antes.

“¡¿Jean?!”

Se sentó en mi regazo, su trasero en mis muslos mientras sus piernas colgaban de lado. Pude sentir todo mi cuerpo tensarse mientras colocaba una mano en mi pecho, su otra mano sostenía su teléfono listo para tomar la foto mientras acariciaba su frente contra el costado de mi cuello.

“Jean,” susurré, aterrado de hablar más fuerte. “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Relájate, hombre,” dijo. “Estoy llevando esto a una dirección en la que Eren no se atrevería a ir, justo como tu dijiste.”

Pasé saliva, maldiciéndome por haberle dado esa terrible idea.

“Por Dios, Marco, tu corazón esta bombeando terriblemente rápido, relájate ¿Te hará sentir mejor si digo ‘no homo’?”

“No.”

“Entonces no tienes tanta suerte.” Se removió en mi regazo, logrando arrancarme un largo suspiro antes de decir, “Wow, esto sería demasiado incómodo si tuvieras una súbita erección, ¿o no?”

“¡Toma la maldita fotografía, Jean!” casi le grite. _Antes de que mi pene decida decir hola._

“¡ESTA BIEN, está bien, de acuerdo!”

Al segundo en que tomó la foto, lo quite de encima de mí. Fue subida unos pocos segundos después. “Yo y mi chico ;)” la tituló. Mostraba a un presumido Jean acurrucado en mi pecho, mi rostro completamente rojo.

**  
**

 Suspiré antes de poner mi propio comentario.

**  
**

 El contraataque de Eren apareció antes de lo que esperábamos, y nos sorprendió. Tenía sus labios presionados contra la mejilla de un Armin bastante disgustado. Mikasa los miraba desde el fondo. “Mi chico es mejor que el tuyo :P” se leía.

 Jean se giró para posar su mirada directamente en mí. Me alejé de él.

“Jeeeaaan… ¿qué estás pensando?”

“Tenemos que alcanzarlos, Marco. Tenemos qué.”

“Solo… ¿qué tienes planeado…? ¡JEAN!” Se abalanzó sobre mí, su brazo rodeando mis hombros y jalándome cerca de él.

“Di ‘cheese’,” ronroneó en mi oído, sus dedos comenzando a enredarse en mi cabello mientras pasaba su cálida lengua por mi mejilla. Gimoteé.

_Oh Dios. Hola, erección._

Jean subió la foto con una mejilla roja donde lo había golpeado, y me limpié fervientemente la mejilla con la manga de mi playera mientras ponía las rodillas contra mi pecho para ocultar mi desgracia. _Maldito sea._

Esperamos ansiosamente la respuesta de de Eren, con los ojos bien abiertos y los nervios de punta. Por varios minutos, me senté con los dedos cruzados, y casi  suspiraba de alivio al pensar que se daría por vencido. Pero no lo hizo, Eren Jaeger era un tipo terco.

La fotografía que había subido era de él en cuclillas sobre un Armin bastante sonrojado, anclando sus brazos al suelo y Mikasa había desaparecido del fondo. Supuse que era ella la que estaba tomando la fotografía.

Miramos la fotografía por un buen rato. Desafortunadamente para mí, Jean era igual de terco que él.

“Mierda,” lo escuché susurrar. “¡¿Cómo demonios vamos a superar _esta_?!”

“Uhhh, ¡no! ¡Fin del juego!” dije. “No voy a seguir con esto. Perdimos la guerra de selfies.”

“¡Pero, Marco-¡”

“¡No me digas ‘pero Marco’!”

Un repentino flujo de comentarios en la “selfie” de Eren llamó nuestra atención.

Gruñí mientras alcanzaba mi computadora para ponerla sobre mis piernas y escribir una respuesta.

Las respuestas fueron instantáneas.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante eso, la pelea de almohadas de la noche pasada llenó mi mente. “¡Jean!” Grité, empujándolo rudamente mientras se hacía un ovillo, riendo y agarrándose el estómago.

Parpadeé ante el comentario de Crista, completamente sorprendido. ¡¿Esa respuesta sarcástica realmente era de la misma chica inocente que había salvado hacía una semana?! Realmente no lo parecía…

 Jean soltó una risita ante el comentario de Armin. “Tengo que admitirlo, me siento un poco mal por el chico,” dijo.

Giré los ojos y dije, “Se acabó la guerra de selfies.” Muy a disgusto terminó cumpliendo lo que le dije.

El resto del domingo pasó sin más inconvenientes. Logré tranquilizar mi cuerpo, y Jean se quedó dormido mientras tonteaba en Facebook. Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi hombro, su mandíbula floja había logrado que me ensalivara un poco la playera. Aunque no me importó—era preferible a que fuera un completo tonto y que me hiciera tener erecciones a cada hora del día.

Pero aunque no era la cosa más sexy del mundo en ese momento, aun podía experimentar una extraña mezcla de sensaciones en mi estómago y una curiosa calidez en mi pecho mientras dormía recargado en mí, su cabello rubio me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla. Hice una mueca cuando dejó salir un fuerte ronquido, y después de dudarlo un momento, logré alcanzar su teléfono de su regazo.

Solo me tomó unos segundos desbloquear su teléfono, así que rápidamente, Jean Kirschtein había subido una selfie en su muro de él babeando el hombro de su mejor amigo. Se titulaba, “Jeje ;)”.

Se fue más tarde ese día, y esa noche, me quedé dormido mientras miraba las selfies que nos habíamos tomado ese día.

 

* * *

 

Era lunes por la mañana. Con el comienzo de una nueva semana vino la dura realización de mi atracción hacia Jean. Sus bóxers estaban en el suelo frente a mí y mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente en mi pecho, un sentimiento de pánico y pavor me revolvían el estómago.

 _Esto no puede estar pasándome. Solo recoge las malditas cosas de una buena vez, solo es ropa interior._ Inhalando profundamente, presioné tentativamente mis dedos en la tela, relajándome al contacto y apretando mis dedos en un puño.

 _¿Lo ves?_ Pensé, trayendo los bóxers hacia mí para poderlos tomar con las dos manos, pellizcándolos por la banda de la cintura y alzándolos para verlos mejor. _Eso no estuvo tan mal. Bóxers son bóxers, sean de Jean o no. Y ya que son de Jean, me pregunto cuantas veces ha tenido erecciones usando estos-_

“¡Oh por Dios!” los dejé caer y me alejé de ellos tan rápido como pude, respirando rápidamente mientras intentaba aclarar mis pensamientos. _Deja de pensar en él de esa manera, ¡es tu mejor amigo! Esto está mal, así que detente_. Dejé caer mi cabeza entre mis manos, mirando el suelo y tratando con todas mis fuerzas _no_ considerar el hecho de esos bóxers habían sido usados y había tocado las partes más sensibles de Jean, pero claro que con eso solo comencé a pensar en ello y antes de darme cuenta, tenía un pequeño-gran problema entre las piernas del cual preocuparme.

Pero tenía que irme. Astronomía iba a empezar en menos de diez minutos. Y tenía que llegar.

 

* * *

 

Jean siempre ha sido una distracción para mí durante astronomía, incluso antes de ser amigos, pero ese día, era mucho peor. Cada vez que miraba hacia él, el perfil de su rostro mientras se concentraba en tomar notas, hervía de vergüenza. Si él supiera lo que había estado pensando sobre él esa misma mañana, por Dios, nuestra amistad terminaría. Y no quería eso.

Su amistad era una de las cosas que más valoraba en este mundo, y no iba a dejar que mis hormonas y mi frustración sexual se interpusieran en el camino. Era estúpido, y había dejado que fuera demasiado lejos. Tan pronto como regresara a mi habitación, iba a tomar su ropa y se la iba a regresar. Sin fantasear sobre lo que su ropa interior había tocado. Cosas que _yo_ quería tocar-

 _MARCO BODT, ¡¿qué carajos te pasa?!_ Me di de lleno con la palma de la mano en el rostro, y varios de mis compañeros me miraron. Incluyendo a Jean. Le sonreí sin decir nada, saludándolo, y él alzó una ceja. Me encogí de hombros, y cuando finalmente se giró al frente, dejé salir un largo suspiro que no tenía idea que había estado reteniendo.

Esa lección en particular pareció durar una eternidad, lo que me permitió revolcarme en mi auto-odio por más tiempo del necesario. Y cuando finalmente logramos salir, el recorrido a la cafetería con Jean fue relativamente norma. Discutimos cuando deberíamos de juntarnos a estudiar para el examen de astronomía, y que era lo que esperábamos que la cafetería sirviera ese día.

Las cosas empeoraron hasta que estuvimos sentados y comimos juntos. Estuve jugando con mi comida ausentemente, sin sentirme hambriento.

“Oye… ¿estás bien?” escuché a Jean decir. Brinqué, su voz me había sacado de mis pensamientos, y me giré para mirarlo.

“Sí,” dije, forzando una sonrisa. “¡Estoy genial! ¿Tú cómo estás?”

Me miró entonces, frunciéndome el ceño en una expresión casi aburrida.

“¿Es en serio, Marco? Sabes que no me trago esa mierda, ¿cierto?”

Me encogí, sumiéndome en mi asiento. “Estoy bien, tranquilo,” volví a intentarlo. “¿Por qué pensarías lo contrario?”

Se cruzó de brazos, ignorando el plato de comida frente a él. Sentí como sus ojos podían ver a través de mí, así que me enfoqué en su nariz para no tener que hacer contacto visual con él. “Es _claramente obvio_ que algo te traes. Estabas como ido el sábado, y lo estás haciendo justo ahora otra vez. Sin mencionar ese pequeño espectáculo en astronomía hace rato. En serio, hombre, ¿Qué tienes? ¿En qué estás pensando?”

Fruncí mirándome las manos, descansando sobre mi regazo, con las palmas hacia arriba. “Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, Jean. Estoy bien. Puedo lidiar con ello. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?”

“¡¿Puedes _lidiar_ con ello?! ¡Marco, no _tienes_ por qué lidiar con ello! ¡Para eso estoy aquí, y cuando necesites hablar de eso, te escucharé!”

Lo miré, exasperado. “¡Pero no _quiero_ hablar de eso! Solo déjalo, ¡¿quieres?!”

Jean parecía absolutamente furioso. “¡¿Entonces para qué diablos estoy _yo_?! Soy tu mejor amigo, ¡¿y ni siquiera vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa?!”

Mis manos se convirtieron en puños y encuadré los hombros. “No seas tan hipócrita, Jean.”

“ _¡¿Qué?!_ ”

“¡ _Dije_ , no seas tan hipócrita! Tú tampoco me dices que es lo que pasa _contigo_ , ¡así que estamos a mano!”

“¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando?! A mí no me pasa _nada_ , ¡estoy perfectamente bien!”

“¡¿Ah sí?! ¡¿Y me supongo que te peleas a golpes con Eren por _pesadillas_ todo el maldito tiempo, cierto?!”

Jean brincó de su silla ante eso, impactando sus manos sobre la mesa que había entre los dos. Un tenedor salió volando, y toda la cafetería se quedó en silencio.

“Marco, cállate, ¡no sabes de lo que estás hablando!”

Me levanté yo también, mi silla terminó cayendo al suelo cuando la empujé hacia atrás. “¡Bueno tal vez lo sabría si me dijeras algo sobre eso!”

“Esto no es _sobre_ mí, estamos hablando sobre _ti_ , ¡¿recuerdas?!”

“¡No, _tú_ estabas hablando sobre mí! ¡ _Yo_ soy el que no quiere hablar sobre ello!”

“Vamos, hombre, ¡estoy aquí para ti! ¡Solo déjame ayudar! ¡Estoy preocupado!”

“¡JEAN, SOLO DEJAME SOLO! ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí! No _necesito_ tu ayuda, ¡No te necesito en lo absoluto!”

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. “N-no… espera, eso no es lo qui-“

Jean golpeó su silla hacia un lado en un arranque de ira. “¡ENTONCES YO TAMPOCO TE NECESITO! ¡LÁRGATE Y NO REGRESES ROGÁNDOME CUANDO ESTÉS LLORANDO SOLO EN TU HABITACIÓN Y SIN AMIGOS!”

Salió de la cafetería, dejando su silla en el suelo y su comida en la mesa.

“Bien…” suspiré, viendo su figura retirarse morosamente. Una vez que estuvo fuera de mi vista, miré a mi alrededor y encontré un sinfín de ojos mirándome. Los otros, viendo que el espectáculo había terminado, se giraron rápidamente para poner atención en su comida.

Me senté de nuevo en mi silla, mi corazón pesaba en mi pecho. _Pudo haber salido mejor_ , pensé, cubriendo mi rostro con las manos. No podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso a Jean. _Sí_ necesitaba a Jean. Lo necesitaba más que a nada. Al final, no solo pensaba de forma inapropiada en él, lo había preocupado y lo había irritado y lo había _herido_.

_Eres una terrible persona, Marco._

Pasó la una de la tarde, y seguía sin abandonar mi silla. No me importaba la clase en ese momento. Me sentía cien por ciento, completamente, hasta el tope, de pies a cabeza y de adentro hacia afuera, como la pero persona del planeta. Cuando pensé en el enojo de Jean y su expresión herida, mi corazón se retorció dolorosamente en mi pecho, un verdadero y de alguna manera dolor _físico_.

_“¡ENTONCES YO TAMPOCO TE NECESITO!”_

Un dolor hueco resonó desde mi estómago.

_“¡NO REGRESES ROGÁNDOME CUANDO ESTÉS LLORANDO SOLO EN TU HABITACIÓN Y SIN AMIGOS!”_

El dolor aumentó.

No sé cuántas horas me quedé sentado con el rostro entre las manos, sintiéndome mal por mí mismo y teniéndome lástima. No sabía cómo demonios iba a solucionar esto. La había armado en grande. Y tenía mucho miedo por si Jean decidía no perdonarme.

“Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¡pero si es nuestro querido caballero de la armadura brillante!”

Levante la vista para encontrar a Ymir, sonriéndome holgazanamente con su brazo alrededor de Christa.

“Oh” solté. Las ventanas revelaban que el cielo era naranja, con pequeños rastros de nubes púrpuras, y me di cuenta de que había estado ahí por un buen rato. Era probablemente hora de la cena. “Hola, Ymir.”

Frunció el ceño mirando mi mesa, alzando una ceja ante la silla que estaba aún tirada a su lado y los platos de comida ya fríos, sin haber sido comidos. “¿Qué pasó aquí?”

Suspiré, recargándome en el respaldo de mi silla. “Yo, eh… tuve una pelea con Jean.”

“Ya veo. Mala suerte, chico.” Se giró y estuvo a punto de caminar del otro lado de la cafetería hacia otras mesas, pero Christa la detuvo, jalándola del brazo y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

“Ymir…” se quejó.

“No parece que quiere que lo molesten, y no quiero involucrarme es su drama masculino. Es _su_ problema.”

Christa se alejó de su novia y se fue a parar a un lado mío, sonriéndome dulcemente. Puso una mano cuidadosamente sobre mi hombro, y eso consiguió de alguna manera robarme una pequeña sonrisa. “¿Te sientes bien, Marco?” dijo calladamente.

Ni siquiera pude asentir. Solo me encogí de hombros, mirando a la mesa en vez de encontrarme con sus ojos.

“Van a poder arreglarlo, estoy segura,” dijo. “¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?”

Negué con la cabeza. “Agradezco tu amabilidad, Christa, pero no creo que haya nada que puedas hacer… gracias, de todas formas.”

“¡Al contrario!” Ymir dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante. “¡Tengo una idea! Dime, Marco, ¿te apetece una bebida alcohólica?”

Resulta ser que Ymir había estado buscando a alguien para deshacerse del resto del alcohol de la fiesta. Decidió que yo sería el candidato perfecto, ya que no solo había rescatado a su “amada novia de un montón de tipos”, pero me sentía deprimido y podría aprovecharla. Christa se opuso diciendo que ahogar mis penas en alcohol no iba a solucionar nada, pero Ymir puso de lado sus preocupaciones e insistió en que le quitara la cerveza barata del camino. Al final, estaba un poco cansado emocionalmente para poner mucha resistencia, así que más tarde esa noche, para las siete en punto, tenía un mini refrigerador lleno de cerveza.

Estaba completamente consiente de que si llegaban a descubrirme en mi habitación, estaría metido en un gran problema- este era un campus sobrio, sin mencionar el hecho de que aún no cumplía los 21 años. Pero no me importó mucho. Nadie iba a descubrirme mientras las estuviera escondidas apropiadamente durante la revisión de cuartos.

“¡Disfrútalo! Y haz las paces con Jean pronto, ¡los dos suben las mejores selfies!” esas fueron las últimas palabras de Ymir antes de partir.

 

* * *

 

Claro que estar deprimido y solo en una habitación con varias latas de cerveza casi siempre conduce a la inevitable pérdida de memoria. Una declaración probada como cierta por mis acciones siguientes.

 _Al diablo con ello_ , pensé, abriendo una lata y vertiendo el asqueroso líquido en mi boca. Hice un gesto ante la horrible sensación con la que se quedaron mis papilas. “¿Qué diablos es lo que estoy haciendo?” dije en voz alta, frunciendo ante la bebida en mi mano.

_Ni siquiera me gusta la cerveza, y Jean ni siquiera está aquí para inducirme en un estado de ebriedad, así que en realidad no le veo el caso a esto…_

_Jean…_

La pelea de hoy me inundó la mente de nuevo. Lo enojado que Jean había estado. Como había golpeado sus manos contra la mesa, realmente _gritándome_.

“ _No_ necesito _tu ayuda, ¡No te necesito en lo absoluto!_ ”

Tomé un gran trago de cerveza ante el recuerdo. _Lo siento, Jean_. Pensé.

Al final, mu propia culpa había sido suficiente para emborracharme por completo. Cada que necesitaba un estímulo para abrir otra lata, recordaba los eventos de ese día en mi mente. Solo quería olvidar lo que había pasado ese día, y olvidarme de mis pensamientos sexuales de ese fin de semana. No quería pensar en nada. No quería lidiar con mis problemas, solo quería _olvidarme de ellos_. Pretender que no existían. Pretender que no estaba agarrando la camisa de Jean contra mi rostro y respirando profundamente entre los sorbos de cerveza. Pretender que no estaba tratando de imaginar que era lo que Jean estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento mientras yo mataba una buena cantidad de neuronas y llenaba mi circulación sanguínea con alcohol.

Pretender que no encontraba a Jean atractivo en lo más mínimo.

 _Esto es lo que gano por hacerme amigo de gente atractiva_.

Pretender que no le había dicho cosas terribles a mi mejor amigo.

_Lo siento tanto, tanto, tanto…_

 

* * *

 

Mi cabeza palpitaba considerablemente, y podía sentir la sangre bombeando por mi cráneo. La resaca de la semana pasada había sido nada comparada con esa. _Soy un idiota_. Pensé, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados con fuerza y pasando saliva en un intento por aliviar mi garganta seca.

Me reusaba a abrir los ojos. Sabía que iba a doler demasiado, así que solo me mantuve recostado, en mi cama, con la cabeza hundida en mi almohada. No tenía idea de que hora era, pero no importaba, porque no tenía intenciones de ir a clases ese día. Mis calificaciones eran demasiado buenas para ese punto, pero eso no me importó. No iba a aprender nada con la resaca de todas formas—solo habría sufrimiento innecesario.

Bostecé y enterré mi nariz en la mata de cabello delante de mí.

Me congele.

Lentamente estuve consiente de la posición de mis extremidades. Tensando los músculos de un brazo y después del otro, me di cuenta de que estaban envolviendo la forma de un hombre delgado, su respiración era lenta y pausada. Estaba acostado de lado, flexionando los dedos de uno de mis pies, descubrí que tenía mi pierna cubierta por una estrecha cintura.

Pero lo más notable de todo era el distintivo olor a leve sudor, jabón barato, y a chocolate Axe.

_Dios bendito._

Forcé mis ojos a abrirse, estrechándose ante la ligera luz que se colaba por las cortinas de mi ventana. Efectivamente, envuelto entre mis brazos con su rostro escondido entre mi pecho, se encontraba Jean, con uno de sus brazos rodeando uno de mis lados.

_OH POR DIOS._

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza contra mi pecho, que creí que intentaba romperme las costillas para salir por ahí. _No entres en pánico_ , me dije a mí mismo, alejándome ligeramente del cuerpo dormido de Jean y levantando mi cabeza para poder mirarlo hacia abajo. _Solo respira_. Jean aún seguía profundamente dormido, y me encontré admirando los contornos de su rostro durmiente mientras me calmaba. Con sus ojos cerrados, su boca en una posición neutral y sin rastro de su usual ceño, parecía infantilmente inocente. Era tan lindo… que quería besarlo.

 _NO_ , me grité mentalmente, alejándome de él. Se movió en su sueño, una de sus manos se aferró a mi playera con fuerza, y sentí un nudo en el estómago. Esto no estaba ayudando en lo absoluto a mi situación. Sin mencionar que no tenía ni idea de cómo diablos Jean había terminado en mi cama. No recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y un rápido vistazo a mi habitación me informó que en efecto, me había más que emborrachado. Todo el suelo estaba decorado con un sinfín de latas de cerveza vacías.

Hundiendo mi cabeza adolorida contra la almohada de nuevo y apretando los ojos, dejé salir un ligero gruñido. “¿Qué pasó?” gemí.

“Te embriagaste, idiota.”

Mis parpados se abrieron de inmediato y miré hacia abajo para descubrir que Jean se había despertado, retirando su brazo que tenía a mi alrededor para tallarse uno de sus ojos. “Estas despierto,” jadeé.

“No me digas.” Su voz era pastosa por el sueño.

Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que aún lo estaba envolviendo, y rápidamente desenredé mis extremidades de su cuerpo. “Lo siento,” murmuré, alejándome un poco de él. “No recuerdo exactamente… lo que pasó.”

No dijo nada, solo bostezó.

“¿Aún estas molesto conmigo?” dije calladamente.

“¿Qué? Oh… No, no lo estoy.” Me miró con los parpados pesados. “Ven aquí.”

Me puse rígido mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor mío. Y entonces gruñó, “Si vuelves a emborracharte de esa maldita manera de nuevo, más te vale asegurarte de que yo esté aquí contigo, porque eso pudo haberse puesto peligroso en cualquier momento.”

“… No sabía que iba a embriagarme de esa manera,” dije.

“Nunca nadie lo sabe. Solo no seas tan estúpido y bebas solo de esa manera. No estabas bebiendo por la pelea de ayer, ¿cierto?”

No le respondí.

“Jean, ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?”

Se alejó de mí y volvió a bostezar, acurrucándose un poco más entre las sábanas. “Uh… revisa tu teléfono. Específicamente tus mensajes de texto y las llamadas recientes.”

Me senté, haciendo una mueca ante la nueva ola de dolor que golpeó contra mi cráneo cuando lo hice. Entrecerrando los ojos, tanteé los bolsillos de los pantalones que aún llevaba puestos y encontré mi teléfono. La luz de la pantalla lastimó mis ojos dolorosamente, y no había mensajes nuevos, pero indagando en mi buzón, encontré varios de los cuales no tenía memoria.

**_De: Jean  
hey. stas dspierto?_ **

Eso había sido algo pasada la media noche.

**_De: Jean  
mira. se q probablemnt stes dormido o algo asi, o solamnt no quieras hablarm, pero quería disculparm. no debi de entrometerm en tus asuntos personales. podemos seguir siendo amigos? realmnt m gustaría ir contigo ahora, si no te importa. xfa._ **

**_De: Jean  
realmnt me gustaría q stuvieras despierto ahorita. no stas ignorando mis msjs xq stas enojado knmigo, cierto?_ **

**_Para: Jean  
jea nn xq esatria enojaaaaado somos mejoresssssss amigossssss rcuenrdas??????/ :):)))):) ers un tontito jen!!!_ **

**_De: Jean  
pero que mierda_ **

Los mensajes terminaron ahí, pero el historial de llamadas mostró que Jean había llamado a la una de la mañana, y que había contestado.

“¿Quiero saber que fue lo que dije cuando llamaste?”

“Probablemente no,” dijo Jean.

“…¿estabas bien? ¿Por qué querías venir con tanta urgencia?” ese mensaje en particular me estaba preocupando más que nada.

Suspiró, pero no respondió. “¿Puedo decir que no quiero hablar de eso ahora, o nos pelearemos de nuevo?”

“No tienes que decírmelo ahora… oh Dios, Jean, yo… las cosas que dije. No quería decirlas, ¿lo sabes, cierto? Yo solo-“

“No digas nada,” suspiró. “Te disculpaste lo suficiente anoche. No te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Yo también dije cosas terribles. Y lo siento por eso.”

Fruncí el ceño tristemente en su dirección.

“No me mires así,” gruñó.

“De acuerdo… ¿pero, Jean?” me acosté a su lado.

“¿Sí?”

“¿Cómo fue que terminamos dormidos juntos en la misma cama?”

“No fue mi intensión,” dijo. “Me agarraste y me jalaste a la cama y no me dejabas ir.”

Gruñí fuertemente, cubriendo mi rostro con la mano. “Lo siento.” Y me giré a mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos. “No hice nada extraño, ¡¿cierto?! Si lo hice, no significó nada, ¡¿de acuerdo?!”

Jean me sonrió altaneramente. “Nope. No hiciste nada extraño. ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Marco? ¿Qué es lo que _crees_ que pudiste haber hecho?” Su tono era demasiado sarcástico y provocador para mi gusto. Casi lo empujo fuera de la cama.

“¡Solo dime si hice algo extraño, Jean! ¡Hablo en serio!”

Se rio. “Ya, está bien, no lo hiciste.” Lo miré seriamente. “¡En serio!” dijo. “¡No hiciste nada fuera de lo ordinario excepto arrastrarme a la cama contigo! Para ser honesto, creo que eres un poquito cariñoso cuando estas ebrio…”

“¿Un _poquito_?”

“Sí.”

Nos quedamos en la cama por varios minutos en silencio. Era cálido, el calor de nuestros cuerpos mezclándose bajo las sábanas, la respiración tranquila de Jean calmando mis nervios.

“¿Qué hora es?” dijo suavemente, rompiendo el silencio.

Miré mi teléfono, entrecerrando los ojos ante la brillante luz que emitía la pequeña pantalla.

“Astronomía empieza en media hora.”

“Oh… ¿Irás a clases hoy?”

Sacudí la cabeza.

“Lo entiendo,” dijo, despeinando mi cabello juguetonamente antes de salir de la cama. Al levantarse y estirarte, intenté mirar a otro lado, pero estaba completamente hipnotizado por la forma en que su espalda se arqueó y sus músculos se tensaron, un ligero gruñido retumbó en su garganta acompañando los crujidos y tronidos de sus huesos rígidos. Rápidamente se puso los zapatos y tomó su mochila que estaba esperando en la esquina justo a un lado de la puerta.

“¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?” preguntó. Pensar en comida solo trajo una sensación de asco, solo dejé salir un ahogado, “ _Dios_ , no.”

Una ligera risita. Y entonces, “Tal vez venga a verte más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Duerme un poco, Marco.”

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. “Adiós, Jean,” susurré.

Aunque las sábanas estaban aun tibias por su calor corporal, la cama se sintió increíblemente vacía y amplia sin él. Se sentía sola.

 

* * *

 

Dormí la mayor parte del día, entrando y saliendo de la línea de entre el sueño y la vigilia mientras el dolor de cabeza disminuía. Tuve sueños sobre Jean, durmiendo junto y alrededor mío. No recuerdo si mis sueños tomaron una actitud sexual o no. Probablemente.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, le envié a Jean un mensaje.

**_Para: Jean  
Ahora tengo un poquito de hambre…_ **

**_De: Jean  
m lo imagine. d acuerdo, espera un poco y te llvare algo. crees q puedas esperarm una hra?_ **

Sonreí ante su respuesta tan rápida.

**_Para: Jean  
Claro. :) Gracias._ **

**_De: Jean  
ntp. tmb… esto va a sonar algo extraño. pro crees q pueda quedarm sta noche contigo d nuevo? prometo dormir n mi propia cama sta vz_ **

**_De: Jean  
a menos d q prefieras que vuelva a dormir n la tuya ;)_ **

Me quedé mirando su giño, no muy seguro de que responder. Estaba reacio a admitir que sí, lo _preferiría_ en mi cama, pero él no necesitaba saber eso.

**_Para: Jean  
¡Claro que puedes! Aunque puedes dormir en tu propia cama, ¡eres un niño grande ahora! Creo en ti. :)_ **

**_De: Jean  
je grax. t veo d rato._ **

**_Para: Jean  
Pero… ¿alguna vez vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa? ¿Cómo el que quieras pasar conmigo la noche con tantas ganas?_ **

**_De: Jean  
d acuerdo, si. t lo dire eventualmnt, ok? siempre y cuando tu m digas q s lo q paso CONTIGO_ **

**_Para: Jean  
Hecho._ **

Esa tarde, Jean trajo dos cajas grandes de nuestra pizza favorita, y las comimos en silencio. Había traído consigo su mochila y estaba trabajando en su tarea de cálculo. Me gustaba verlo trabajar; era tranquilizador, sus cejas se juntaban en su frente ante la concentración en su libro.

“Tienes que ayudarme a ponerme al corriente con astronomía,” le dije, y me sonrió gentilmente.

“No necesitarías mi ayuda si no fueras un alcohólico.”

Le hice una mueca. “¡ _No_ soy un alcohólico! ¿Me ayudarás o no?”

“Sí, sí,” se rio. “Solo déjame terminar esto, ¿de acuerdo? Dame quince minutos.”

“De acuerdo,” dije, alcanzando mi quinta rebanada de pizza.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la noche revisando las notas de Jean, y tarde un poco en entenderlo todo, pero estuvo bien; llegó a frustrarse conmigo bastante, ya que él _tendía_ a tener un corto temperamento, pero me entendió y fue honesto, aunque fuera doloroso.

Nuestros chistes y provocaciones fueron inusualmente ligeros esa noche, sin mencionar que fueron raras las ocasiones. Fuimos extremadamente amables el uno con el otro después de nuestro arrebato del día anterior, por lo que dejamos en claro que realmente valorábamos la presencia del otro. No hubo mención de nuestros problemas personales—solo la tarea y los planes para los siguientes fines de semana. Nos fuimos a dormir temprano esa noche para poder ir a clase al día siguiente.

 

* * *

 

No creí estar despierto a las tres de la mañana.

El sonido de un movimiento violento y el chillar de los resortes del colchón lo que me sacaron de mi ensoñación. Intentando enfocar mis ojos en la oscuridad, lentamente me senté en la cama, mi sabana colgaba sobre la mitad de mi rostro. Las sacudidas y el rechinido continuaron, y entre más escuchaba, mejor podía detectar los sonidos de una áspera respiración.

“¿Jean…?” solté. El fuerte ‘ _golpe_ ’ de algo cayendo al suelo me hizo brincar en sorpresa, y unos pocos segundos después, escuché pisadas en el suelo.

“Oye, ¿sucede algo malo-ah!” hubo un _click_ , y la lámpara de mi escritorio llenó la habitación de luz. Intenté encontrar a Jean con la mirada cuando me acostumbre, parado junto al escritorio, su cabello mas revuelto que de costumbre y su playera empapada en sudor. Estaba respirando agitadamente, parado en medio de la habitación mientras miraba en mi dirección, sus ojos abiertos con… _Oh por Dios, parecía horrorizado._

“¿Jean?” intenté de nuevo, esta vez calladamente. Se tambaleó hacia mi cama, y poniendo una rodilla en la orilla, se inclinó hacia mí. Yo me eché hacia atrás.

“Marco,” susurró. “No te muevas.”

Me congelé, sintiendo cada musculo de mi cuerpo contraerse. Entonces, con una agonizante lentitud y una mano que se agitaba violentamente, logró tomar la sabana entre su mano y la removió cuidadosamente de mi cabeza, revelando la otra mitad de mi rostro.

La miró, sus ojos perforando los míos en la ligera luz de la lámpara. Y entonces sus hombros se relajaron y su mandíbula se descolocó, y vi con un horror silencioso como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, derramándose y cayendo por sus mejillas. “Marco,” suspiró, sus hombros le temblaban, levantando una mano hacia mi rostro. “Estas vivo.” Sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por el lado derecho de mi rostro, su toque era tan ligero como una pluma mientras comenzaba a gimotear. “Estas vivo,” repitió. “Oh Dios, estás vivo.”

Lo jalé hacia la cama, mis brazos lo envolvieron por los hombros y lo presioné fuertemente contra mí. “Jean, cálmate, por favor no llores… Jean…”

Jean enterró su rostro contra mi hombro, sus manos aferrándose en mi playera mientras su delgado cuerpo se rompía en sollozos, y unos llantos terribles salían de su garganta, “¡Marco!” lloró.

“Jean… ay Jean… Aquí estoy.”

Jean. De entre toda la gente, _¡Jean!_ Estaba llorando. Sentía como si mi corazón me hubiera sido arrancado y azotado, y tuve que resistir la urgencia de llorar también. Jean, quien era tan feroz y cabeza dura y terco y honesto y mi persona favorita en el mundo, estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, temblando y sollozando y sacudiéndose patéticamente en mis brazos.

Estuve tentado en darle ligeros besos en su frente y limpiar sus lágrimas con mis labios, y sabía por seguro que eso era algo que _no_ debería de hacer, así que hice lo mejor que se me pudo haber ocurrido; alcé una mano para acariciar su cabello, mis dedos se mezclaban entre los mechones de cabello rubio y los cabellos cortos y más oscuros de la parte de abajo. Pareció derretirse contra mí cuando lo hice, ligeros suspiros y sollozos mas callados salieron por sus labios. Acaricié la parte superior de su cabeza con mi mejilla.

“¿Te quedarás en mi cama esta noche?” susurré. Él asintió junto a mí.

Quería saber desesperadamente de que trataban sus pesadillas, saber que veía en sus sueños que le provocaba llegar a las lágrimas, pero ese no era el momento de intentar descubrirlo. Era momento de ayudarlo a olvidar. Dejamos la luz prendida, y lo acosté a mi lado, cubriéndonos con las sábanas mientras se aferraba a mí, las lágrimas seguía cayendo de sus ojos y goteaban de sus pestañas. Lo abracé fuerte esa noche, deseando que mágicamente pudiera alejar sus pesadillas, tal vez traerlo conmigo a la seguridad de mis sueños. Continué acariciando su cabello mientras se acurrucaba junto a mí, con la cabeza descansando en mi pecho.

Y supe que mi atracción hacia él no podía ser culpa de mis hormonas; no podía ser culpa solamente de mi frustración sexual. Porque lo que estaba sintiendo por él era más allá de la atracción física, y era tan profunda que lo que banal y los deseos carnales no podían satisfacer. Quería hacerlo el hombre más feliz, y quería pasar la eternidad con él, y solo con él.

Quería a mi mejor amigo de una forma mucho más que platónica y amistosamente.

Estaba enamorado de Jean Kirschtein, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Le agradecí a cualquier Dios que existiera por bendecirme con alguien tan increíble como Jean. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo maldije por dejarme añorar a alguien que probablemente nunca sería mío. El destino era cruel, en el que la misericordia de tener a Jean tan cerca doliera tanto.

Y esa era la realidad de la cruel piedad de la vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más vale que esta vez se publique adecuadamente. Maldito dolor de trasero.  
> ASI QUE! Esto tomó toda la vida! Y batallé con la motivación al principio! Pero al final, resultó bastante divertido escribirlo, y tengo una bola! (?) Lo subí un día después de lo que había dicho, pero creo que podrán estar satisfechos con los resultados. Hice lo mejor para que este capítulo valiera la pena!  
> Ahora a darle con la versión de Jean! Entre tanto, espero que disfruten de este capítulo. Y déjenme saber que piensan; requirió mucho esfuerzo sacarlo adelante! <3  
> Gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios hasta ahora—sus niveles de ternura están por sobre 9000! Los quiero! :D
> 
> EDIT: thisismouseface ilustró la guerra de selfies de este capítulo! Vayan a verlo si aun no lo han hecho: Podrán encontrar esta maravillosa obra de arte [ aquí ](http://thisismouseface.tumblr.com/post/66082144006/i-tried-to-do-a-thing-from-the-fic-my-beating)


	5. Soñaba Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco es una colegiala sonrojada.  
> Espero que estén de humor para un pronóstico con fogatas.  
> Universo paralelo/Canon.
> 
>  
> 
> [Clikea aquí para la versión de Jean!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1149458/chapters/5433371)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De acuerdo, tenemos unos cuantos asuntos pendientes que arreglar:
> 
> 1\. La razón por la que la mayoría de ustedes están aquí: [ el arte de Mouse! ](http://thisismouseface.tumblr.com/post/66082144006/i-tried-to-do-a-thing-from-the-fic-my-beating) Muchos de ustedes ya lo vieron. Para aquellos que todavía no, deberían de ~~conseguir un tumblr~~ verlo! Mouse ilustró la guerra de selfies del último capítulo! Es fantástico!
> 
> 2\. Tag! Alguien me pregunto el tag en tumblr de mi fic, y el tag tanto para _My Beating Heart_ y _His Beating Heart_ es **#fic: lad.** Si alguien tiene algo que ver con este fic como arte, liveblogs, no lo sé, quejas? Siéntanse libres de seguir el tag. Yo sigo el tag, pero también lo uso para mantener informados sobre el estatus del fic con ello.  
>  **EDIT** DE ACUERDO, ADVERTENCIA! No cometan el mismo error que [ yo y este anon ](http://ownly-lownly.tumblr.com/post/66759273408/oh-gosh-i-just-tried-to-go-to-the-fic-lad-tag-and-was), vayan [ aquí ](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:-lad), y eviten los penes!
> 
> 3\. También, ya agregué esto al final del capítulo 4 de la versión de Jean, pero no le hace mal a nadie si lo pongo aquí también: mi tumblr es ownly-lownly.tumblr.com, y siéntanse libres de seguirme. Es solo un enorme blog de jeanmarco con algunas otras cosas entremezcladas, y ocasionalmente postearé textos que indiquen como va este fic.
> 
> Ahora, viene lo bueno!  
> PARA EXPERIMENTAR EL DOLOR MAXIMO, por favor hagan lo siguiente:  
> Vayan [ aquí y escuchen esto. Porque oHH, ME PREGUNTO QUE ES LO QUE MARCO ESTA TOCANDO EN EL PIANO…? COMO PODRIA SONAR?? ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bYUFa7yaQWw)  
> Lean este capítulo. Y al final del capítulo, busquen más instrucciones! Diviértanse!

_Day by day_   
_We have lost our edge_   
_Don't you know?_   
_Forgotten is the life we led_

_[Día a día_   
_Hemos perdido el nervio_   
_¿No lo sabes?_   
_Olvidada es la vida que llevamos]_

\--MPI ( _The Reluctant Heroes_ )

 

* * *

 

 ‘ _TWERRRNNGG_ ’

El sonido de notas al azar retumbó fuerte, algunos chicos que iban pasando giraron sus cabezas en mi dirección. Era una soleada y brillante tarde de viernes, columnas de rayos de sol se filtraban en el edificio de la asociación de estudiantes por las ventanas cercanas. Yo estaba sentado frente a un piano que había ahí, mi frente aplastada contra las teclas con frustración.

El perturbador y cacofónico sonido de las teclas golpeando las teclas revoloteó por todas las salas, silenciando las conversaciones murmurantes alrededor mío. No importaba que tanto me enfocara en la canción que estaba componiendo, mis pensamientos parecían dar vueltas sin parar alrededor de una persona.

Un suspiro pesado se escapó de entre mis labios mientras levantaba perezosamente mi rostro del instrumento, sentándome derecho. La última semana había sido un poco conflictiva, considerando todas las cosas. Las clases estuvieron bien, no había surgido ningún drama, pero _Jean_ … Jean _realmente_ sabía cómo lograr estresarme. No había forma de que lo estuviera haciendo a propósito, él no tenía ni idea, pero aún así…

La mañana después de su pesadilla, Jean se había reusado a hablar sobre ella. No había conseguido dormir después de eso, y cuando se hizo de mañana, parecía que había ido al infierno y de regreso: sus ojos estaban delineados de color rojo con bolsas negras debajo de ellos, sobresaltando contra su complexión blanca como el papel. Intenté persuadirlo para que se quedara en mi cuarto y durmiera un poco, pero claro que decidió ponerse terco contra eso.

“Nunca he dejado que un estúpido sueño se interponga en mi camino, y por supuesto que no voy a empezar ahora,” fue lo que dijo.

Sonreí mirando las teclas del piano, llevando una mano sobre ellas para tocar un acorde. _¿Todas sus pesadillas son siempre tan malas?_ Pensé, mordiéndome distraídamente el labio inferior ante la memoria de Jean gimiendo, demasiado cansado y molesto y _completamente en shock_ para hacer algo más que aferrarse a mí. Mis dedos volaron hasta otro arreglo de teclas, formando una melodía melancólica.

Ese miércoles, se llenó con una cantidad insana de café, incluso compró una bebida energética o dos en la tienda de abarrotes cercana. Y en astronomía, constantemente giraba su cabeza para mirarme, la incertidumbre gravada en su ceño y sus cejas alzadas. Le dirigí una sonrisa reconfortante en respuesta y se giró de nuevo a la lección, pero unos minutos más tarde, sucedía lo mismo. Como si tuviera miedo de que algo fuera a pasarme si dejaba de verme por mucho tiempo.

El almuerzo llegó eventualmente, pero aún no podía sacarle nada.

“Te lo diré eventualmente,” había dijo.

Suspiré. _Sí, eventualmente_.

Ese almuerzo transcurrió en silencio, ambos estábamos sumergidos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Jean estaba increíblemente inquieto todo el tiempo, una prueba segura de su sobredosis de cafeína, y la forma en que la sangre bombeaba en sus ojos lo hacían ver totalmente enloquecido. No fue sorpresa que para la hora de la cena, su racha de energía terminara y colapsara, dejándolo sin energías como un bulto. Tuve que agarrarlo por la muñeca y guiarlo para evitar que se quedara atrás, y se tropezó varias veces con sus propios pies. Recuerdo haber mirado hacia atrás para verlo con sus parpados pesados, y una súbita ola de piedad me llenó ante la vista. Quería abrazarlo, llevarlo a la cama, besarlo y mirarlo dormir. Quería cuidar de él.

Recordando eso, sentí mi rostro calentarse, y mis dedos se retorcieron en las teclas del piano. Había obtenido lo que quería más tarde esa noche.

Después de tomar otra muda de ropa de su dormitorio en Maria, nos dirigimos de regreso a mi dormitorio donde colapsó de lleno en mi cama, con zapatos y todo.

“¿Realmente vas a dormir así?”

“Mm-hmm,” murmuró. Simplemente rodé mis ojos y me hinqué junto a la cama, desatando cuidadosamente las cintas de sus zapatos.

“¿Asumo que esto significa que vamos a compartir la cama de nuevo esta noche?” pregunté, tirando uno de sus zapatos y comenzando a trabajar en el otro. Entonces giró su cabeza para mirarme.

“Por favor.”

Su voz tembló cuando lo dijo, y pasé saliva; sonaba tan vulnerable. Solo pude sonreírle mientras tiraba del otro zapato, asintiendo ligeramente. No pude haberle dicho que no aunque quisiera—lo cual no quería, por cierto. Totalmente lo contrario.

Me quité mis propios zapatos y me levanté, quitándome los calcetines y los jeans antes de apagar las luces y treparme a la cama junto a mi amigo, arrastrándolo forzadamente para hacer algo de espacio y cubriéndonos con las sábanas. Solo eran las 7PM, pero no me importó; Jean estaba exhausto, y honestamente, rogaba por algo de contacto físico con él más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Acostado junto a él, mirando al techo, sentí mi corazón acelerarse, y estuve _dolorosamente consiente_ de mis recién descubiertos sentimientos por mi mejor amigo. De hecho, me congelé, porque ahí estaba, _compartiendo la cama con mi mejor amigo del cual estaba enamorado_. Habían mil y un formas en las que podía arruinarlo todo, y alrededor de la mitad incluían mi pene. Dormir iba a ser completamente imposible para mí, seguramente.

“…¿Marco?”

Giré mi cabeza. Jean estaba acostado de lado, mirándome.

“…¿Sí?”

Hizo una pausa, luego se deslizó un poco hacia mí. “No te importaría que me acercara un poco más, ¿o sí?” susurró.

Sentí mi boca seca, preguntándome si iba a ser _capaz_ de tenerlo más cerca.

“Q-quiero decir… olvídalo, es estúpido, voy a intentar dor-“

“C-cállate, Jean. Está bien,” le dije. Esperaba que no hubiera notado el desliz en mi voz. Si lo hizo, no mostró señal de ello, y después de tomar un gran respiro, se retorció cerca de mi hasta que su rostro estaba pegado a mi lado.

“¿Está bien así?” me preguntó, y por la forma de hablar suspendida y amortiguada, pude adivinar que estaba a escasos segundos de quedarse dormido.

Suspiré. “No.”

Levantó la cabeza, y lo sentí rígido a mi lado. “¿Q-qué?”

 _Es demasiado lindo cuando está confundido_ , recuerdo haber pensado, girando mi rostro hacia él y jalándolo contra mi pecho. “Así,” dije, manteniendo mis brazos alrededor de él. “Así está mejor ¿eh?”

Titubeó un poco, pero solo un poco antes de relajarse y ceñir sus propios brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Asintió contra mí. “Gracias, Marco,” había murmurado, cerrando sus ojos.

Murmuré en respuesta. “Buenas noches, Jean.”

Ya se había quedado dormido.

Sonreí para mí mismo y dejé salir el aire con un suspiro, armando acordes y armonías que fluían sin esfuerzo desde mis dedos mientras recordaba cómo se sentía sostener a Jean mientras dormía. Porque en ese momento, porque en el momento en el que había girado y lo había acercado a mí, me había dado cuenta de algo…

Me di cuenta de que había sido egoísta. Estuve a punto de pasar toda la noche preocupándome por pensar en la mejor manera de mantener mi atracción en secreto, pensamientos sobre mis sentimientos y como silenciarlos hasta ahogarlos en mi mente; que casi había olvidado la razón por la que estaba compartiendo la cama con Jean en primer lugar.

Me di cuenta de que su felicidad y su tranquilidad eran mi prioridad número uno. Si tenía que callar mis pensamientos y preocupaciones por el bien de Jean, entonces así sería. Era la persona más importante para mí, después de todo. Así que lo abracé, a pesar de mi miedo. La noche del miércoles, Jean no tuvo pesadillas.

Las notas resonaban entre las paredes del edificio, una ligera sonrisa se plantó en mis labios cuando la memoria reapareció en mi mente. Me aferré a ese recuerdo, recordando claramente su aroma mientras me rendía al sueño, mi corazón logró calmarse hasta después de varias horas de estar ahí acostado con él entre mis brazos.

 _No tienes solución, Marco_ , pensé secamente, sintiendo mi corazón latir contra mi pecho rápidamente. La velocidad con la cual estaba latiendo estaba empezando a afectar mi ritmo; la canción en realidad se suponía que debía ser lenta, pero mi vértigo por el amor estaba cambiándolo completamente. Seguí pensando en Jean mientras intentaba tocar…

El día anterior, el jueves, habíamos regresado a la rutina, y Jean parecía más feliz, más calmado… bastante saludable, a decir verdad. Aunque aún se rehusaba a explicarme de que iban las pesadillas. Y esa noche, para mi mala suerte, había dormido en su propia cama del otro lado de la mía. Recuerdo haberme sentido inusualmente frío bajo las sábanas.

Deteniéndome para escribir las notas que había tocado, hice una mueca. Incluso cuando escribía música, no podía escapar de él. Mis pensamientos sobre Jean eran prácticamente interminables; sus toscos ceños, su sarcástico sentido del humor, su franca honestidad, y lo más importante, la lindas y pequeñas sonrisas que me daba de vez en cuando, y sus ligeras risas que eran un detonante como entrañables.

 _Maldito sea_ , fruncí el ceño, frustrado. Pero sacudí la cabeza. Después de todo, él no podía evitar el hecho de que era devastadoramente atractivo, e irresistiblemente adorable, e insoportablemente _adictivo_ …

Mi rostro se calentó ante el pensamiento, pero estaba lejos de callarlos. Con mis dedos retorciéndose y revoloteando sobre las teclas, mi sonrisa solo se expandió.

Verán, esa es una de las cosas que pasan cuando se está enamorado: si son como yo, tendrán un periodo de negación. _Oh no,_ pensarán, _no me puede gustar esta persona, es ridículo_. Pero lo que empieza con incredulidad pronto se convierte en miedo e incertidumbre. ¿Qué tal si _sí_ les gusta esta persona? ¿Qué harán con todos esos sentimientos? ¿Cómo reaccionará esta persona si lo supiera?

La buena noticia era, que había sobrepasado esa etapa, solo porque me había escondido en un rincón y me vi forzado a enfrentar mis sentimientos honestamente… ya que es como la mayor parte de las veces funciona, creo. Solo pueden huir de sus problemas por un tiempo, pretendiendo que no existen y culpando circunstancias que están completamente fuera de su control, hasta que se cansan de correr, demasiado exhaustos y enfermos de su propia estupidez para continuar mintiéndose a sí mismos, así que solo tienen que superarlo. Así ha sido mi actitud en general hacia la tarea la mayor parte de mi vida. Pero _también_ había sido comprobado como una constante universal la noche de la pesadilla de Jean, cuando mi afección hacia él se manifestó tan evidentemente que tenía que ser un completo idiota como para no darme cuenta.

Tenía que aceptar el hecho de que había caído por Jean.

Nunca antes las palabras cliché sobre “La verdad te hará libre,” habían sido tan relevantes en mi vida como lo eran ahora. Aceptando la innegable verdad de que estaba unido a Jean a un nivel emocional, era—de alguna forma—liberador.

Era libre de anhelar y buscar su afecto.

Era libre de sentir el dolor por los sentimientos no correspondidos.

Era libre de imaginarme como serían las cosas si Jean correspondiera esos sentimientos. ¿Qué clase de novio sería él? ¿Cómo sería salir de la clase de astronomía tomados de la mano? ¿O acurrucarnos en mi cama cada noche? ¿Cómo sería el poder _besar_ -

La música cesó de abruptamente cuando puse las manos sobre mi enrojecido rostro, la sonrisa que llevaba se ensanchaba a lo largo de mi rostro amenazando con partirla en dos.

 _Asombroso,_ pensé. _Puedo pasar de fantasear sobre montar a horcajadas a Jean una semana a sonrojarme como una virgen colegiala ante la idea de un beso a la siguiente. Realmente asombroso._

Me mordí el labio mientras intentaba imaginar cómo se sentiría la boca de Jean contra la mía, que clase de sabor dejaría sobre mis labios, pero entonces recordé que era un hombre crecido sentado solo en un recurrente lugar público mientras me sonrojaba entre mis manos, así que rápidamente me senté erguido y regresé a mi música.

Aunque no dejé de pensar en besar a Jean.

Seguí tocando mi música, tarareando felizmente la melodía que estaba creando, y mis pensamientos nunca se separaron del tema de Jean; de sus largos dedos y esbeltas extremidades. Del estrecho entrecejo cada vez que fruncía el ceño. De lo sedoso que era su cabello, no importaba lo revuelto que se viera, y la forma en que olía. De la enigmática y suave sonrisa que me estaba dirigiendo mientras estaba parado a la izquierda del piano, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y-

“¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, JEAN!”

Las notas terminaron por desafinarse, mi corazón prácticamente se detuvo, y me llevé ambas manos al pecho. La súbita ausencia de música hubiera hecho que el edificio se viera inquietamente tranquilo si no fuera por el animado parloteo.

“¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!” se rio, doblándose en su lugar. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Calmándose un poco y dirigiéndome una sonrisa, dijo. “No me mires así.”

“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?” refunfuñé.

“No mucho,” dijo. “Tenías el rostro cubierto por un buen rato, no tengo idea de porqué hacías _eso_.”

“¡¿Tanto tiempo?!” casi grité, mortificado.

 “Relájate,” dijo, acercándose hasta sentarse junto a mí en el tambaleante y viejo banco del piano; crujió un poco ante el peso extra. “Te avergüenzas demasiado fácil. Deberías de ver lo rojo que estas ahora…” casi lo empujo fuera del banco del piano. Pero entonces dijo, “Aunque eres bastante bueno tocando el piano… wow.” Miré en una dirección diferente a la suya, demasiado consciente de cómo su hombro presionaba contra el mío.

“Gr-gracias…”

Se encorvó un poco hacia adelante, levantando uno de sus dedos y presionando una tecla al azar. En una voz más suave, dijo, “¿Cómo se llama la canción? Me gustó mucho.”

Me enderecé ante eso, mi corazón aceleró sus latidos. “¿D-de verdad?” pregunté, mirándolo de reojo, y lo vi asentir certero.

“Yo, eh… no le he puesto un título. Quiero decir, no aún.”

Jean respiró fuertemente. “¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres decir que tú escribiste eso?!” su expresión incrédula me dio un impulso de autoestima. Sonreí, asintiendo.

Y entonces su tono se volvió demandante. “¡Tócala para mí!”

“¿Q-qué? Jean, no, ni siquiera la he terminado-“

“Como si me importara una mierda.”

Le fruncí el ceño tímidamente. “No… no lo sé.”

“Pero si _acabas_ de tocarla, hace solo unos cuantos minutos-“

“Lo sé, pero-“

“¿Por qué es diferente _ahora_?”

Lo miré por un buen rato hasta que finalmente, sus cejas se alzaron comprendiendo.

“Pero que mierda. ¡¿Por qué no puedo mirar?!”

“¡Solo--! Me pondré nervioso y me equivocaré, ¿de acuerdo?”

Eso fue lo que le dije, pero la verdad es que estaba completamente consciente de que acababa de componer una canción de piano sobre _Jean_. Y el que él la escuchara me hacía sentir incómodo, casi como si mis sentimientos estuvieran expuestos y abiertos.

“¿Y qué? No me importa, Marco. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que me voy a reír si te equivocas?”

“No me extrañaría de ti,” murmuré tras un suspiro.

“¿Qué dijiste?” gruñó.

“Nada.”

“¿Por favor, Marco? Realmente me gusta verte tocar. Dijiste que tocarías para mí, ¿lo recuerdas? En la fiesta de Noche de Brujas. Lo prometiste.”

“No te prometí nada,” dije inexpresivamente, y entrecerró los ojos. No pude evitarlo; bajo su aguda mirada, mirándo a esos ojos ámbar, me quebré. No podía seguir mirándolo así, mi corazón iba a volverse loco… más de lo que ya estaba, quiero decir.

“B-bien,” solté, rápidamente girándome y colocando mis manos en el piano. “Pero… no te rías.”

“Ya dije que no lo haré.”

 _Sí, sí,_ pensé, colocando mis dedos en su posición. Me deslicé un poco hacia un lado para darme mi espacio, pero más importante, para remover la tentadora presencia del brazo de Jean contra el mío. Y entonces, tomando un respiro, toqué las primeras notas.

Eran calladas, sobrias. Y entonces mi dedo se deslizó.

Me congelé, el horrible sonido metálico de la nota fuera de tono chocando con las demás. Jean me tocó suavemente con el codo. “Continúa,” insistió.

Tomé otro respiro profundo… Y lo intenté de nuevo.

Descubrí que a pesar de que Jean estuviera sentado junto a mí, fui capaz de concentrarme en la música. Estaba inmerso en los tonos altos y acordes bajos que surgían cada vez que los presionaba con un dedo, mi pie trabajando en los pedales para deformar y hacer eco y amortiguar las armonías. Mientras tocaba, me di cuenta de que la canción era… una especie de canción de cuna. Casi parecía transmitir perfectamente el anhelo doloroso que sentía por alguien que creía que nunca tendría. El miedo y la preocupación que experimentaba mientras trataba de confortar a Jean después de su pesadilla se adaptaban perfectamente a la armonía. Pero al mismo tiempo, había un rayo de esperanza en la canción. Aunque no pude describirla.

Después de que las notas más profundas se unieron con el resto, me detuve. Ni Jean ni yo dijimos nada por un breve momento, deleitándonos en el silencio que la falta de música había dejado. Entonces, “¿Por qué te detuviste?”

Me giré hacia él. “Eso es todo lo que tengo por ahora. Apenas acabo de empezar a trabajar en ella, después de todo.”

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, entonces posó sus ojos sobre el piano. “Suena un poco triste…”

“Solo un poco,” sonreí.

“Realmente me gusta.”

“Sí… También me gusta.”

 

* * *

 

 “Todo el mundo, súbanse a la maldita camioneta, ¡No tengo toda la noche!”

Era la tarde del sábado, el sol comenzaba a ponerse debajo de los esqueléticos arboles que habían sido despojados de sus hojas ya hacía un rato, el cielo comentaba a tomar un horrible y sangriento color rojo. Había sido un día particularmente ventoso, Jean y yo estábamos cómodamente enfundados en nuestras chamarras, y todos estábamos acurrucados entre todos contra el frío.

Eren y Jean habían estado peleando no tan pasivamente por el lugar más cálido en el centro del tumulto, sus codazos rápidamente se volvieron empujones. Mikasa los separó antes de que pudieran ir más lejos, y Jean tuvo que ser exiliado a la orilla del grupo.

Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Jean y yo estábamos esperando a que Ymir apareciera con su vieja camioneta, rezando porque tuviera calefacción, pero al parecer, su auto bien podía ser clasificado como un fósil. Christa nos saludó desde el asiento del copiloto.

“Bueno, esa cosa parece una antigüedad,” Jean gruñó por lo bajo, y yo me reí en respuesta. Mientras Bertholdt, Reiner y Annie se subía, Armin se enfiló detrás de ellos. “¿Vamos… a caber todos en esto?” preguntó, mirando el interior podrido del vehículo con una visible molestia. Ymir lo empujó desde atrás, mandándolo a volar hacia el asiento trasero detrás de Bertholdt.

“Nah,” dijo Ymir, “Solo tienen que acomodarse para que quepan todos.”

Mikasa y Eren se unieron a Armin detrás, Sasha se apretó junto a Annie con Connie en el asiento detrás de ella, hombro con hombro con Eren.

“¡¿Qué hay de nosotros?!” Jean se burló, a lo que todos señalaron la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Seré honesto aquí—hubiera estado completamente de acuerdo en compartir el espacio abierto de la camioneta con Jean de no ser por la maldita cerveza. Latas sueltas estaban regadas por todo el suelo de la camioneta, junto con una hielera de buen tamaño. “Ustedes dos pueden ir cuidando eso y asegúrense de que se mantenga cerrada, ¿me oyeron?” dijo Ymir, trepándose frente al masivo volante y azotando la puerta. Me sorprendió que la cosa vieja no se hubiera roto, debido al montón de hojas de óxido que se cayeron por el impacto.

“¿Trajiste más de tu maldita cerveza de mierda?” Jean se quejó, mirando hacia Ymir entre el espacio de las cabezas de Armin y Mikasa. Ella le sonrió en respuesta por el espejo retrovisor.

“Tch,” dijo, encendiendo su auto y reviviendo el motor. “¿Marco trajo más de su maldito novio de mierda?”

Un extraño carraspeo de sonidos indignados se coló por mi boca, ya que aparentemente estaba bastante nervioso como para formular una palabra coherente, y si hubiera prestado más atención, me habría dado cuenta de que Reiner me estaba dirigiendo una mirada extraña.

“¡ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO!” Jean gritó, justo en el oído de Armin.

Eren se giró para sonreírle a Jean. “Sí,” dijo, “¡Marco es demasiado bueno para ti de todas formas!”

Jean frunció el ceño, dándole un zape a Eren en la parte trasera de su cabeza cuando se giró hacia el frente, y Ymir soltó el freno y aceleró hacia la calle.

Así salimos hacia otra fiesta. Cuando llegué a la universidad, había escuchando a mucha gente decir como olvidaban sus estudios y se enfocaban mas en fiestas locas donde el alcohol fluía gratis y nadie recordaba el sexo. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que _yo sería_ una de esas personas que iría a todas las fiestas. La culpa era de mis amigos. Tenía el presentimiento de que de alguna forma había logrado dar con la “mala compañía” de la que mi madre me había advertido durante todos mis años de pubertad y adolescencia.

Aunque esta fiesta no era la típica fiesta en casa; aparentemente, era algo tradicional en la Universidad de Trost, lo cual significaba que habría cientos de personas ahí—a diferencia de la fiesta de Ymir.

De acuerdo con Armin, tal como lo había dicho Jean, era llevada a cabo en una vieja granja a la mitad del bosque, complementado con un recorrido en carreta y una fogata y bebidas por doquier. Sentado en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Ymir, con latas frías de cerveza golpeándome las piernas mientras el vehículo se tambaleaba y balanceaba, me di cuenta de que anhelaba la fogata por sobre todo lo demás. Era una promesa de calor.

El viaje se volvió más peligroso de lo que originalmente habíamos anticipado. Como podrían imaginarse, los caminos de campo no tienen iluminación. Y la granja estaba ubicada en algún lugar dentro del bosque.

“Solo falta que terminemos perdidos a la mitad de la nada por su culpa,” bromeó Reiner, codeando a su novio juguetonamente, pero Bertholdt parecía realmente aterrorizado, así como incomodo; tuvo que agacharse todo el viaje, ya que era demasiado alto como para poder sentarse derecho.

“No teman,” Ymir nos dirigió una mueca malvada, “¡Conozco un atajo!”

Jean terminó siendo lanzado contra mí cuando la camioneta dio una tosca vuelta a la izquierda, virando hacia el bosque. Era una cuesta. Una cuesta _rocosa_. Una cuesta rocosa _sin un camino o sendero marcado_.

Todos en el auto, salvo por la loca conductora, gritaron con todas sus fuerzas cuando caímos cuesta abajo, Ymir charlando mientras lo hacíamos.

“¡MALDITA PERRA LOCA!” Connie gritó, agarrando a Sasha desde atrás para evitar que se golpeara contra el asiento de Christa.

Jean y yo estábamos aferrados el uno con el otro, gritando cuando el alcohol se levantaba del suelo y se estrellaba contra nosotros.

“¡LA HIELERA!” grité, mirando cómo se abría y varias latas salían, trozos de hielos flotando entre ellas. Lo recuerdo casi como su hubiera pasado en cámara lenta, el sonido de ramas quebrándose y de rocas-salpicando-contra-el-metal y los fuertes gritos de mis amigos en mis oídos. Jean se las arregló para saltar hacia adelante y mantener la hielera cerrada, maldiciendo cuando una lata le cayó en la cabeza, pero una fuerte sacudida lo lanzó lejos, y pronto estuvimos cubiertos en hielo y latas.

Y tan pronto como empezó, la camioneta se detuvo súbitamente.

Jean y yo colapsamos en el suelo. Había varias abolladuras en el techo sobre la cabeza de Bertholdt. Mikasa aún tenía sus brazos sobre Armin y Eren a cada lado de ella, deteniéndolos, y Christa estaba aferrada desesperadamente a su cinturón de seguridad. Reiner aún seguía sosteniendo a la pequeña Annie mientras Sasha y Connie se aferraban el uno del otro por su propia vida.

“Llegamos,” Ymir anunció. “Fuera de mi auto.”

Evacuamos la trampa mortal en tan solo tres segundos.

Ymir y Jean casi terminan lanzándose golpes cuando Ymir se dio cuenta del estado de la hielera, Jean la acusó de ser “una temeraria, loca, senil perra vieja” por “casi matarnos a todos.” Afortunadamente, Reiner se interpuso entre los dos y los separó, diciéndonos a Jean y a mí que nos fuéramos a calentar a la fogata.

Me alejé de la humeante camioneta para descubrir que estábamos en un claro abierto, donde había una masiva fogata en el centro. Las llamas iluminaban todo a su alrededor en un parpadeante brillo naranja, los estudiantes girando alrededor de ella con bebidas en la mano, unos cuantos acurrucados por las llamas. Pude distinguir pequeños trozos de muebles rotos bajo el centro, alimentando el fuego. Al final del claro estaba el viejo granero. Parecía que se iba a desmoronar en pedazos en cualquier momento, la estructura era vieja y desgastada, y que nadie en su sano juicio pondría un pie en la podrida estructura. Sin embargo, parecía que estas personas deseaban tener una fiesta a toda costa, y no estaban muy cuerdos del todo; luces multicolores se colaban por la doble puerta del granero y por la ventana del desván, parpadeando al compás de la música innecesariamente alta. Montones de personas salían de las puertas, el viejo edificio no parecía capaz de albergar a todos bajo su frágil techo al mismo tiempo.

Había pocas mesas alineadas a varios metros de la fogata, con comida y bebidas cubriéndolas, y Sasha ya había agarrado un plato y lo había llenado con varias rebanadas de pizza y una montaña de frituras. Tomé a Jean de la manga de su sudadera y lo jalé en dirección de la fogata. “Vamos,” suspiré, temblando en mi chamarra mientras nos acercábamos al fuego, chocando contra algunos de los fiesteros. “Siempre terminas armando una escena.”

Jean se soltó de mi agarre, “¡¿Ymir nos catapultó hacia el bosque en su maldita camioneta y pudo habernos matado a todos, y _yo soy_ el que está armando una escena?!”

Me reí, sacudiendo la cabeza, gotas de agua y hielo semi-derretido cayeron de mi cabello. “Ven aquí,” dije, acercándome a él. “Tienes algo de hielo en tu cabello también…”

Se mantuvo quieto mientras limpiaba su cabello húmedo, su rostro aún seguía fruncido. “No _tendría_ el maldito hielo en mi cabello si Ymir-“

Le aplasté el cabello en la parte de arriba de su cabeza. “Shush. Olvídate de eso. Estamos en la fiesta.”

“Sí, pero ella es nuestro viaje de regreso.”

Sentí como mi estómago se encogió. “Ah, sí.”

Se rio. “¿Por qué diablos venimos a estas cosas…?”

“ _Tú fuiste_ el que le dijo a Armin que vendríamos,” le recordé, aún pasando mis dedos por su cabello para asegurarme de que no hubiera más hielo. Pero la verdad era, que ya sabía que no había más hielo en su cabello.

Fue entonces que me percaté de Annie, Reiner y Bertholdt, parados junto a la mesa plegable más cercana. Era un poco tenebroso, realmente, ellos solo estaban… _mirándonos_. Moví repentinamente la mano a mi costado, lejos del cabello de Jean.

Jean siguió la dirección de mi vista, pero para cuando se giró, los tres estaban viendo en una dirección diferente a nuestra y parecían inmersos en una ligera conversación, la fuerte risa de Reiner se hizo presente.

Jean alzó una ceja hacia mí. “¿Por qué estas sonrojado?”

“¿Q-qué?” me llevé una mano al rostro, sintiéndome increíblemente expuesto. “No lo sé…”

Me dio una extraña mirada, pero no indagó más en el tema. Aunque era cierto; realmente no sabía porque estaba tan avergonzado.

“Oye, uh, voy a ir por un trago,” le dije, dando un paso hacia atrás. “Volveré en un momento.”

“¡¿No has bebido lo suficiente esta semana?!” Jean me dijo en broma, pero lo ignoré. Realmente quería acercarme un poco a donde Reiner y Annie y Bertholdt se encontraban, intentando escuchar de lo que hablaban tan animadamente.

Se callaron en el segundo en el que estuve a pocos metros de ellos.

“Shh, aquí viene,” escuché un susurro apresurado. Eso me detuvo en seco, y los miré sospechosamente mientras me acercaba a la orilla de la mesa. Traté de lucir natural, inclinándome y abriendo la hielera, actuando como si tuviera ganas de una cerveza barata, pero los otros tres no parecieron tragarse mi actuación y sus ojos jamás me dejaron en paz.

“Bip-bip-bip.”

Me quedé donde estaba, frunciendo el ceño en confusión hacia la fuente del sonido: era Annie.

“Perdón,” dije, “Pero, eh, _¿qué?_ ”

La pequeña rubia soltó una risita, sus manos se enfundaron en la bolsa delantera de su sudadera gris. “El gaydar de Reiner,” dijo.

“¡Annie!” Bertholdt la regañó, sudando nerviosamente. Aunque Reiner se rio, y tuve problemas tratando de descifrar si Annie estaba hablando en serio o no; tenía puesta la misma expresión neutral de siempre.

Me enderecé. “… ¿Disculpa?”

Reiner dio un paso hacia adelante, colocando su gran musculosa mano en mi hombro.

“Podemos ser honestos el uno con el otro, ¿cierto, Marco?” sonrió, y supe que no me iba a gustar a donde iba esto.

“Um. Quiero decir, claro, Reiner. Pero… ¿sobre qué es lo que debemos ser honestos?” pregunté nerviosamente, mis hombros se tensaron bajo su mano. Me dio un leve apretón.

“Relájate,” dijo, “Annie y Bertholdt y yo solo queremos saber algo.”

Me mordí el labio, mis ojos se posaron en cada uno de sus rostros. Aunque Bertholdt ni siquiera podía mirarme a los ojos.

“¿Qué cosa?” pregunté.

La mueca de Reiner se tornó reconfortante, pero lo que salió de su boca _no era para nada reconfortante_. “Tengo el presentimiento de que te gusta Jean más que como un amigo, ¿o no?”

Mi corazón se estremeció en mi pecho y di un paso hacia atrás, tropezando un poco, mis mejillas se sintieron inusualmente cálidas contra el frio aire nocturno.

“¡¿Por qué dirías algo así?!”

Me maldije mentalmente cuando escuché mi voz quebrarse.

“Solo contesta si o no,” dijo Annie.

Subconscientemente miré por el rabillo del ojo en dirección a la fogata, tratando de descifrar cual de las figuras oscuras era Jean.

“Creo que sí,” Reiner sonrió radiantemente.

“¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No lo sé! No. ¿Tal vez? ¡¿Para qué quieren saberlo?!” me cubrí el rostro con las manos, mirándolos entre los dedos.

“Creo que lo estas asustando,” Bertholdt dijo calladamente, pero Reiner no le dio importancia a su observación y negó con la cabeza. “No hay razón para sentirse avergonzado por eso. Además, sería terrible si no fuera así, porque significaría que requerimos de la ayuda de Connie en vano.”

Parpadeé mirándolo, sus palabras se arrastraron lentamente por mis oídos mientras intentaba comprender lo que acababa de decir. _¿Estaba escuchando bien?_

“Reiner,” entrecerré los ojos, quitándome las manos del rostro, “¿Qué hiciste-“

“¡LA CARRETA REGRESÓ!”

Me giré para ver un montón de gente bajarse de una vieja carreta a la orilla del claro. Era llevada por una camioneta y algunos borrachos se alejaban a tropezones de ella, habiendo bebido claramente durante todo el recorrido.

“Vamos, Jean, no quieres perderte el recorrido en carreta, ¡¿o sí?!” Sasha pasó rápidamente, su coleta se sacudía con el viento detrás de ella, jalando a Jean consigo del brazo.

“¡Me _importa_ una mierda la carreta!” gritó, tratando de liberarse de sus manos y fallando miserablemente, su agarre nunca se aflojó. Mirándolos, brevemente me pregunté qué tan fuerte era Sasha en _realidad_ , cuando Reiner comenzó a empujarme hacia adelante. “¡Tú también irás al recorrido!” dijo.

Al final, no tuve otra opción; fui arrastrado por un montón de personas, todas caminando en dirección de la carreta. “Es en serio, Reiner, ¡¿qué hiciste?!” lo llamé cuando la corriente me alejó cada vez más y más de él.

“¡Diviértete, Marco!” Reiner se despidió.

Desde un principio fue obvio que Connie no había sido el único “requerido”; eso, o Connie había reclutado a todos por su cuenta. Para variar, terminé tomando el lugar junto al de Jean, gruesos e incómodos fajos de paja servían de sillas.

“Hey, Jean,” suspiré, preparándome para lo peor.

“Hey. ¿Creí que ibas por algo de tomar?”

“Creo que cambié de parecer,” gruñí. De repente Jean fue empujado hacia a mí, Sasha se había sentado junto a Jean y lo empujaba hacia mi lado.

“¡Lo siento!” sonrió, obviamente sin remordimiento.

“Sasha, mueve tu maldito trasero, nos estás aplastando.” Fue entonces que Connie apareció justo a un lado mío, presionándome aún más contra Jean. Lo miré, y me guiñó el ojo.

“De ninguna manera, tenemos que poder subir a tantas personas como sea posible,” fue la excusa de Sasha.

 _Patrañas_ , fue lo que pensé, pero terminó siendo completamente cierto—docenas y docenas de personas se apilaron en la carroza, incluso unos se sentaron en el suelo cubierto de paja. Algunas personas terminaron sentados en el regazo de otros y en la orilla, sus piernas colgaban a los lados.

Mientras la camioneta terminaba arrancando, jalando la carreta, Jean cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. “Esto es jodidamente ridículo, ni siquiera quería subirme a esta estúpida cosa,” refunfuñó.

“Yo tampoco,” suspiré, dándole un codazo a Connie en las costillas.

“¡Auch, hombre!” aulló, torciéndose lejos de la amenaza que le lancé con los ojos. Y en voz baja, lo escuché murmurar, “¿Esta es la forma de agradecer el que quiera ayudar a un amigo?”

“¡No quiero tu ayuda!” siseé.

“¿De qué estás hablando?” Jean preguntó.

Brinqué en mi lugar, congelado, y Connie hizo lo mismo.

“¡De nada!” dijimos al unísono.

La mayor parte del paseo fue en un incómodo silencio, Jean y yo seguíamos con nuestros costados juntos; tuvo que colocar su brazo detrás de mis hombros y la descansó en la cabecera de la carreta para lograr sentirse cómodo. Connie me agitó sus cejas sugestivamente cuando se dio cuenta, y lo miré en respuesta.

“¿Crees que soy demasiado bueno como para golpearte ahora mismo, Connie?” lo amenacé.

“Sí.”

Tenía razón.

Después de varios largos minutos de saltar por el camino rocoso y oír crujir la madera entre el bosque, la carreta pasó por un lago, sus aguas brillaban en tonos negros y plateados bajo la luz de la luna. “Wow,” suspiré, asombrado por la vista.

Era realmente bonito, había un pequeño puente sobre el arroyo que desembocaba en él. Las ranas croaban fuerte a la orilla del agua, los grillos se callaban cuando pasábamos.

 _‘PLOP’_.

La atención de todos fue a dar al lago, donde el sonido de algo chocando en el agua atrajo nuestro interés. “¿Qué demonios fue eso…?” Jean preguntó en voz alta. “¿Alguien arrojó una roca al lago?”

En retrospectiva, debía de haberlo visto venir. Sentí algo tocar el brazo de Jean desde atrás, alejándolo de mis hombros, y brincó de su asiento. “¡¿Qué DEMONIOS fue _eso_?!” aulló, casi trepándose en mi regazo, aferrándose a mi brazo con las dos manos.

Los pasajeros alrededor de nosotros se rieron en silencio ante su dramática reacción.

“¿Es en serio?” dije, haciéndole una mueca a Connie. Él se encogió de hombros, portando su usual sonrisa burlona. Jean volvió a brincar, chocando violentamente contra mí.

“¡Jean, auch!” dije.

“Algo me tocó, algo afuera me tocó, ¡lo juro por Dios!”

La risilla de Eren lo delató mientras bajaba de los árboles y de la maleza, corriendo de regreso en dirección de la fogata. Jean lo vio alejarse, y se volvió absolutamente _lívido_ , con el rostro lleno de ira y sus ojos se oscurecieron. “¡NO ME ESTOY METIENDO CONTIGO, JAEGER, VOY A IR HASTA ALLA POR TI Y TE PATEARÉ EL TRASERO!” Se levantó, tratando de brincar por sobre los fajos de paja, pero lo volví a sentar cuando lo jalé del brazo.

“Deja de comportarte como un estúpido, Jean, la carreta aún se mueve.”

“Sí, ¡a una impresionante velocidad de tres kilómetros por hora! Déjame ir a-“

“No. Siéntate.”

“Él _acaba de joder-_ “

“Puedes golpearlo cuando regresemos,” suspiré. Esperaba que Jean se relajara con el tiempo que nos quedaba estando amontonados y presionados el uno con el otro, pero estuvo al pendiente después de eso, y estaba positivamente seguro de que tendría cardenales la siguiente mañana donde sus dedos se habían anclado a mi hombro.

Después de la broma de Eren, por error creí que Connie y el resto iban a ceder con sus ridículos trucos, y bajé la guardia, dejándome disfrutar de la cercanía de Jean. Si no hubiera estado al tanto de las dobles intensiones de todos, probablemente hubiera estado mucho menos irritado y un poco más agradecido con los resultados. Hasta ahora, todo lo que habían hecho había resultado en algo que yo llamaría “favorables acontecimientos”; donde estábamos cerca, Jean había puesto su brazo sobre mis hombros, estaba colgado de mí por el miedo…

No creo que lo último haya sido tan favorable para Jean como lo era para mí.

Si tan solo su siguiente esfuerzo hubiera terminado tan exitoso como los otros.

Fue rápido, demasiado rápido para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando antes de que fuera tarde. En un segundo, estaba mirando ausentemente los árboles pasar, ocasionalmente observando y mirando la luna. Al siguiente, el dedo de Connie apareció en mi visión, señalando. “¡Mira eso!” exclamó, y vagamente recuerdo la voz de Sasha del otro lado de Jean, diciendo exactamente lo mismo. Me giré para encontrarme nariz-con-nariz con Jean, su rostro demasiado cerca, pero antes de que pudiera brincar hacia atrás, una mano en mi nuca me empujó hacia adelante, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y jalándolo dolorosamente.

Mi frente se estrelló contra la de Jean en un audible _‘smack’._

“MIERDA-“

Un montón de colores desfilaron por mis ojos, Jean comenzó a maldecir como un marinero junto a mí, inclinándose hacia adelante, con las manos en su cabeza. Mis ojos picaron y se humedecieron, mientras que toda la carroza se rio de nuestra desgracia.

“¡¿Sasha, que mierda?!” gritó Jean, sobándose la frente. Ella y Connie se inclinaron hacia adelante, mirándose con los ojos bien abiertos entre Jean y yo. Sasha se encogió de hombros, no muy segura de qué decir. Connie murmuró silenciosamente algo como, _“Se suponía que debían besarse.”_

Levanté mi mano y golpeé a Connie en toda su calva cabeza, mi otra mano presionada contra mi cráneo. “Auch, hombre, ¡lo intenté!” susurró.

“¡Sí, y casi logras que tengamos una contusión en el proceso! ¡Detente ya! ¡Para esto!”

“De acuerdo, de acuerdo,” Connie suspiró en resignación, haciendo una mueca mientras Jean regañaba a Sasha en voz alta. “Le diremos a Eren que no haga nada.”

“¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué iba a hacer Eren?”

“Retar a Jean para ver quien bebía más.”

Me tomó un par de segundos darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_“Ten cuidado, Marco, Jean tiende a besar mucho cuando esta borracho.”_

La carroza se detuvo con un chillido, todos saltaron de la carreta y se dirigieron a la fogata o al granero. Jean prácticamente pateó a Sasha fuera del carro, aún gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

_Jean. Besa mucho. Borracho._

“Aún podemos seguir con el plan, si tú quieres,” Connie se ofreció, alzando una ceja y sacándome de mis pensamientos.

“¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No, está bien, no lo hagan…”

La sonrisa de Connie no flaqueó.

“Es en serio. No lo hagan,” repetí, levantándome y siguiendo a los demás lejos de la carreta. Connie me siguió. “¿Estás seguro? Parecías bastante animado con la idea hace un segundo.”

“Sí, estoy seguro. Y dile a Reiner que se aleje de los asuntos de otras personas, por favor…”

“Bien. ¿Pero _cómo_ planeas decírselo a Jean?”

Puse los ojos en blanco. “ _No_ si tengo que aprovecharme de él cuando está ebrio. Y no con sus horribles intentos de juntarnos, todo lo que lograron hacer fue irritarnos a los dos,” murmuré. Después suspiré, “Nunca, en realidad.”

“¿Nunca?”

“Nunca,” confirmé. Mi pecho dolió incluso cuando lo dije, sabiendo perfectamente que me estaba sentenciando a una patética vida de suspiros y un amor no correspondido.

“Bueno es una lástima,” dijo, pero soltó el tema. Seguimos a Sasha y a Jean en silencio, los dos seguían gritando dimes y diretes, hasta que Connie corrió hacia ellos y se les unió, dejándome detrás y jalando la coleta de Sasha juguetonamente. Estaba contento simplemente caminando detrás de los tres y sumergido en mis propios pensamientos, pero Jean se giró y me animó con la mano para que me apresurara.

Es algo vergonzoso, pero mi estómago se llenó de mariposas cuando hizo eso, y sonreí. Estaba pensando en mí, quería que yo caminara a su lado. Por alguna razón, me llenó con un extraño mareo que remplazó mi irritación y molestia.

 _Claro que quiere caminar contigo, es tu mejor amigo, idiota_ , mi conciencia me recordó amablemente.

Mi sonrisa se debilitó. _Ah si…_

Corrí para unirme a los otros.

 

* * *

 

Después del recorrido, nos unimos a los otros, Sasha corrió a la mesa de comida. Ymir y Christa desaparecieron un rato en el granero, bailando lo que podían mientras Reiner, Bertholdt y Annie estaban parados, bebiendo y hablando y riendo toda la noche. En algún punto, Armin apareció entre el boque, ramas y hojas adornaban su cabello mientras se quejaba de cómo Eren había huido sin él, y había terminado perdiéndose. Mikasa había sido el que había regresado por él.

Y hablando de Eren, en el segundo en que Jean posó los ojos en él, corrió para enfrentarlo. Tuve que agarrarlo por detrás y alejarlo, diciéndole que se calmara y lo dejara por la paz. Se tranquilizó después de un rato, pero aún estaba bastante molesto.

“¿Qué les pasa a todos el día de hoy?” dijo, dándole un trago a su bebida. Estábamos parados juntos, a unos cuantos metros de la fogata, viéndola devorar lo que sea que le aventaban. “¿Es el día nacional de Haz Enojar a Jean o algo así? ¿Acaso no recibí el memo?”

Me quedé callado, dejándolo desahogarse.

“Quiero decir, nos arrojaron a la parte trasera de la maldita camioneta de Ymir con todas las bebidas y terminamos cubiertos de hielo. ¡Y nos jalaron a una patética carreta de mierda que ni siquiera quería montar en primer lugar! Y el _maldito_ de Eren Jaeger apareció de la nada y me llevé un susto de mierda. En serio, ¡¿quién hace eso?! ¡¿Y qué diablos les pasa a Sasha y a Connie al hacernos chocar nuestras cabezas de esa forma, eh?! ¿Acaso les hicimos algo?” Tomó otro sorbo de su lata, mirándome expectante.

“¿Qué?” dije.

“No lo sé, ¿no vas a decir algo? ¿No estás molesto por esto también?”

Me encogí de hombros, mirando las llamas, el calor provocaba que mis ojos se humedecieran. “Sí, eso creo. No tan molesto como tú. Solo un poco irritado, creo.”

“Huh. ¿Y eso porqué?”

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado, enterrando mis manos en el fondo de los bolsillos de mi chamarra. ¿Qué tanto podía decirle a Jean sin provocarle curiosidad?

“Creo que podría decir… que a algunos de nuestros amigos les gusta entrometerse en los asuntos personales de otros.”

“¿Es de lo que tú y Connie estaban discutiendo en la carreta?”

Asentí, abrazándome; estaba seguro de que Jean indagaría más en el asunto y haría un montón de preguntas. Pero para mi sorpresa, no lo hizo. En vez de eso, solo miró su lata, agitándola pensativamente y escuchando el sonido del líquido danzando contra el aluminio.

Lo miré mientras lo hacía, notando como sus cejas se juntaban en su frente, frunciendo suavemente las comisuras de sus labios. El fuego iluminaba sus toscas facciones, sus ojos brillaban y centellaban en la oscuridad.

Me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, su nariz roja.

“¿Jean?” murmuré, caminando hacia él. Levantó una mano para detenerme, apretando los ojos y tomando una larga inhalación.

“No,” dijo. Para alguien al borde de las lágrimas, su voz era extrañamente firme. Se apretó el puente de la nariz entre los dedos, succionando una masiva masa de aire, sus hombros y su pecho se alzaron para acomodar sus pulmones expandiéndose. Una vez que lo dejó salir, exhalando lento y largo, dijo, “Solo ha sido una semana larga.”

No sabía que decir—el frío viento sopló, desarreglando su cabello, y el chasquido del fuego fue lo único que desafió el sordo silencio. Entonces recordé: inhalaciones profundas, largas exhalaciones. Solo había visto a Jean hacer eso una sola vez.

“Dijiste que me lo contarías eventualmente,” intenté, esperando no alterarlo por indagar en el tema.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por un largo momento antes de abrirlos de nuevo. Aunque no volvió a mirarme.

“Marco,” graznó, levantando la cabeza para mirar el humo elevarse al cielo negro.

“¿Sí?”

“Si pudieras escoger como morir… ¿Cómo te gustaría hacerlo?”

Una fuerte carga pareció inundar mi pecho, haciendo difícil el poder respirar.

“Oye,” dije calladamente, “¿Por qué preguntarías algo como eso…?”

No mostró ninguna señal de que me hubiera escuchado, sus ojos viajaron hacia a mí, la bebida en su mano pareció quedar olvidada. Suspiré pesadamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

“La verdad no lo sé, Jean… Nunca antes lo había pensado. No sé cual sea lo más rápido, o la manera menos dolorosa de morir…” lamí mis labios secos, mordiéndomelos pensativamente. “Pero si tuviera que escoger, diría, ‘no solo’.”

Jean se llevó la mano al rostro, cubriendo boca mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

“¿Dije algo malo?” pregunté, alarmado; no sabía si iba a derrumbarse y a llorar, o inclinarse hacia adelante y vomitar. Tampoco estaba seguro de cuál de los dos era peor.

“No,” dijo, con voz ronca. “Solo. Dime que es lo que te gustaría que hicieran con tu cuerpo. Después de que murieras.”

_¿De qué demonios está hablando?_

Tomé a Jean por el hombro y lo giré para verlo de frente, y su mano cayó de su boca. “ _Jean,_ mírame. ¿A qué viene todo esto?”

“Solo responde la pregunta,” dijo, apretando su bebida con fuerza con la mano y doblando la lata.

“Escucha, me estas asustando. ¿Por qué hablas de morir? ¿Te sientes bien?”

Pasó saliva con fuerza, sus estrechos ojos evitaron los míos mientras su manzana de Adán se movía ligeramente.

“Maldita sea, Marco, solo responde la pregunta.”

Respirando fuertemente por la nariz, dejé ir su hombro, pensando. ¿Qué me gustaría que hicieran con mi cuerpo? La mayoría de la gente tenía un funeral, ¿no? Un cuerpo sin vida, atrapado en los confines de un ataúd, preservado y embalsamado para resistir la decadencia y la podredumbre, y enterrado en la tierra. El chasquido del fuego llamó mi atención.

“Me gustaría que me cremaran,” casi susurré, sin despegar mis ojos de las llamas.

Cuando giré y vi la expresión en el rostro de Jean, casi pude jurar que pude escuchar mi corazón partirse en dos. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y húmedos, sus estrechas cejas estaban alzadas y sus labios separados ligeramente en una floja mueca. Se veía terriblemente pálido también, con los ojos enrojecidos.

Pasé saliva con un nudo en la garganta, mi corazón latiendo dolorosamente en mis costillas. “Oye… ¿estás bien?” susurré.

Él agitó la cabeza, presionando sus labios en una fina línea diciendo, “Moriste, Marco.”

Lo miré, confundido. “¿De qué estás hablando? Estoy aquí, estoy vivo.”

“No, ¡no lo entiendes!” dijo Jean, con enojo, y arrojó su lata al suelo. Su súbita furia me dejó pasmado, tomándome por sorpresa.

“…Sí, no lo _entiendo_. Jean, cálmate, dime que es lo que está-“

“Mis _sueños_ , Marco, ¡estoy hablando de mis jodidas _pesadillas_!”

Mi estómago se agitó incómodamente ante eso, mi corazón seguía martillando, y coloqué mis manos en los hombros de Jean.

“Aquí estoy,” dije las palabras calmadamente, y con cuidado, pero mi voz agitada delató lo inquieto que estaba. “Aquí estoy, y estoy vivo.”

“Pero las pesadi-“

“Solo fue una pesadilla,” le dije. “Y las pesadillas no son reales…” bajé la mano para tomar la suya, colocándolas juntas palma con palma. Su mano era más pequeña que la mía, me di cuenta, solo por poco. “No voy a ir a ningún lado,” le dije. “No me moriré pronto.”

Nos quedamos parados junto al otro por un largo rato, eventualmente girándonos hacia las llamas. Sin embargo, nuestras manos siguieron entrelazadas, Jean se rehusaba a dejarme ir. Tuve que darle pequeños apretones para reiterarle que estaba ahí, el aire frío nos carcomía las puntas de los oídos y la nariz mientras transcurría la noche. Pude ver a nuestros amigos mirarnos de vez en cuando, Connie alzó las cejas ante nuestras manos entrelazadas, recordándome del dilema por mis sentimientos por Jean. Lo ignoré, aún molesto porque todos se hubieran dado cuenta de mi atracción por él. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos irritados, concentrándome de nuevo en Jean.

Así que Jean había soñado mi muerte.

No podía imaginarme… No podía ni _empezar_ a imaginarme que era lo que había tenido que ver. Lo había sacudido al grado de las lágrimas. Mi corazón _físicamente_ dolió, sabiendo que había tenido que sufrir por haber soñado conmigo.

Sabía que Jean tenía mucho que contarme, pero también sabía que no estaba listo para hacerlo. Tendría que contarme a su tiempo sobre los terrores nocturnos que lo acosaban, pero por ahora, estaba contento de contar solamente con su presencia.

Así que nos quedamos así, lado a lado, su mano fría contra la mía mientras veíamos el humo perderse en el cielo, la ceniza flotando en el aire y las llamas danzando con la brisa. Acaricié su pulgar con el mío, tarareando la canción que había compuesto para él en un intento por confortarlo. Pero al mirarlo de nuevo, no pude evitar notar el ceño fruncido que portaba, sus ojos ausentes y distantes. Y me pregunté si Jean y yo estábamos mirando el mismo fuego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~De acuerdo chicos, vean esto, y pongan ESPECIAL ATENCION a la canción en el fondo. ;)~~  
>  **EDIT:** El vinculo se rompió. :( El video no está. Así que para aquellos que pudieron verlo mientras pudieron, felicidades! Si no lo hicieron, era simplemente la escena de Jean lamentando la muerte de Marco en el episodio 16, así que no se preocupen por eso. :)
> 
> Hhhhhh, de acuerdo, este ha sido un capitulo difícil de escribir. Realmente difícil, y no está ni cerca de ser el capitulo mas largo que haya escrito. La versión de Jean me va a matar mucho, también. Porque podremos ver lo que esta pensando, siiiiiii!  
> Creo que una buena parte de mi dificultad para escribir se debe a la súbita atención que ha tenido este fic. Realmente wow, saber que bastante gente esta leyendo esto me pone realmente nerviosa y consciente de mi misma, y tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo. Pero espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, actualizaré la versión de Jean pronto!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!  
> He trabajado mucho en este primer capítulo por al menos los últimos dos días o algo así, pero más que nada en las últimas 8 horas. Críticas y comentarios son bien recibidas- no tengan miedo de señalarme cualquier error que vean, estaré completamente agradecida por eso!!! :)  
> Realmente espero que la motivación por este trabajo se quede conmigo, yo!  
> Nunca he publicado abiertamente uno de mis fics antes, así que espero que esta sea una experiencia positiva…? ¿Tal vez?  
> ¡Los quiero chicos! ¡Espero que disfruten la historia!  
> <3


End file.
